The Plan of Black
by Blackinnon-4-Ever
Summary: Lily hates James Potter and will do everything she can to avoid him. Not as easy as she would like to think when Sirius Black is involved. This has become a Blackinnon fanfic somehow... Disclaimer - I own nothing, everything here belongs to JK Rowling. Rated T for some sometime strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This wasn't happening. Why did it have to happen to her? Lily Evans felt dismayed. She couldn't believe it. "Potter, Headboy? You can't be serious."

Marlene Mckinnon, a tall girl with green grey eyes and long light brown hair grimaced sympathetically. "No, unfortunately I am. Remus told me himself. He thought it would be better coming from me rather than him… or James."

Lily scoffed. "Marlene, nothing could make this situation any better."

Marlene shrugged, "it could be worse."

"How could this be worse?" Lily almost shouted. "I hoped Remus would get picked to be Headboy, instead it had to be Potter. How? He isn't in any way responsible!"

"He's more responsible than Sirius." Alice Prewett, a short girl with short spikey hair and pretty brown eyes said truthfully.

"That isn't saying a lot Al…" Marlene said in an amused voice. "Personally I don't know why you're worrying so much Lils. Dumbledore will have his reasons for making James – I mean Potter Headboy. He's really not that bad you know."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Marlene's slip up at saying Potter's first name. She supposed that she couldn't really blame her though; he was her Quidditch Captain so she was bound to see a different side of him. Still... "Not that bad? Are you kidding? You know how he treats me! How he treats everyone who doesn't fall at his feet!" Lily exploded.

Marlene opened her mouth to reply but Alice said quickly "we should probably get on the train now!"

"Okay then," Lily said taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "We'll see you later then Lily." Marlene said over her shoulder as she started towards the train. "Don't worry, we'll save you some food," Alice said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Lily said somewhat bitterly.

"HEY! EVANS!"

Oh no Lily thought, her heart sinking. She turned to face Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of James Potter's best friends. They were standing about a meter away from her; Sirius was leaning against one of the barriers, watching her with his grey eyes. He had dark hair that fell over his face and everything about him shouted confident. James and Sirius were both considered practically royal by most of the female population of Hogwarts and Sirius in particular had a bit of a reputation. Remus on the other hand was calm and sensible. He had sandy coloured hair and light blue eyes. He was usually the one to pull James and Sirius out of trouble. Remus was the only Marauder that Lily came close to liking. Peter Pettigrew was the last one of their little group and he was the least popular. He was a short, watery eyed little boy who trailed after the others and hero-worshiped James and Sirius.

"What?" Lily snapped irritably.

Sirius pushed himself off the barrier. "Cool it, Evans, I only wanted to know if you've heard the news about James."

"What? That he's Headboy?" Lily said, not using the nicest tone of voice she'd ever used.

Sirius smirked. He could see that she was getting annoyed. "Now there's no need to use that tone with me Evans, I was only asking."

Lily turned away, extremely bothered and irritated.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot more of you this year, Evans!" Sirius shouted after her as Lily walked away from him.

"I really don't think you should tease her like that." Remus said to Sirius as Lily's red hair became invisible in the steam from the train. The crowds of people on the platform were so tightly packed together that Remus sometimes had to physically move them out of the way.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "It's fun and it's not like she can do anything about it, c'ept put me in detention." He let out a bark of laughter. "And like that's gonna work!" He met Remus's eyes and sighed "okay, okay I'll be more careful."

Remus nodded knowing that he'd get nothing better out of Sirius than that.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius yelled over the heads of a group of teary eyed first years saying goodbye to their parents.

Remus saw James turn and grin at them.

When he and Peter had reached them, Sirius launched straight in. "So Peter, is what I have heard true? Did you or did you not ask out Dorcas Meadowes?"

"You did what?" Remus exclaimed at the same time as Peter nodded. He looked downcast.

"You can't be serious!" Sirius said. "What in Merlin's name came over you?" then in a slightly more sympathetic voice he said "what did she say?"

"She said that she doesn't date strangers and even if she did then she would only date them if they're taller than her." Peter said miserably.

"HA!" Sirius yelled then he caught sight of Peter's face and said "better luck next time, mate."

Remus checked his watch. "James, we need to get to the prefect carriage soon. You won't want to be late."

James stared at him for a moment.

"Prefect carriage; Headboy and Headgirl need to give instructions to the prefects." Remus prompted.

"Oh right, yeah." James said, catching up with the conversation. They said goodbye to Sirius and Peter and walked away towards the train, Remus mentally preparing himself.

Lily faced the prefects and felt herself growing more and more annoyed at James Potter with each passing second. Suddenly the door slid open and in strode Potter. Lily grinded her teeth together as she saw that hated smirk of assured self-confidence. "You are late." Lily hissed when he reached her.

"It's good to see you too, Evans." James replied dismissively. "Right then, listen up you lot." He said, addressing the prefects in front of him. "You've all just got to do exactly what you did last year."

Lily noticed Remus making frantic hand signals to stop talking. James completely ignored him even though Lily was pretty sure he'd seen.

"Potter," Lily interrupted him. "I am going to talk and you are going to keep your mouth closed and listen." Without waiting for a reply Lily launched into a speech about behaviour leaving Potter standing next to her with his mouth still hanging open.

"He is unbelievable!" Lily announced, bursting into the compartment that Marlene and Alice were in. "We haven't been back one day and he is already getting on my nerves!"

Marlene hardly glanced up from her Quidditch magazine. She just turned the page and said absentmindedly "you know Lily; I don't think he actually tries to get on your nerves." She had her feet propped up on the table and both she and Alice had changed into their school robes.

Alice was amusing herself by throwing bits of scrunched up paper across the floor for her cat Tiger – a small ginger cat whose name was very out of place with its looks. Tiger was jumping on the paper and savaging it to pieces. Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom was also there, playing a game of Wizards Chess with his best friend Martin Darrow who was also Marlene's boyfriend and the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper.

"Of course he tries to get on my nerves!" Lily exclaimed.

Alice sighed and looked up. "Lily, you don't honestly think that, do you?"

Lily frowned. "You two are supposed to be on my side."

"We are Lils." Marlene said barely glancing at her.

Martin chuckled and shot her a glance.

Marlene ignored him and said, finally looking at Lily, "I just don't think you should be so harsh towards him. He does try you know."

"Really? Well he does an excellent job of showing it." Lily replied sarcastically.

At that moment the compartment door slid open and in walked Sirius Black, accompanied by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Oh, you were just talking about Jamsie, were you?" Sirius instantly guessed. He seated himself down next to Marlene, who barley acknowledged his presence and said "My favourite type of conversation."

"How did you know?" Frank asked curiously.

"Mate, come on, you only have to take one look at her face," he pointed at Lily whose scowl deepened. "To tell that you've all been talking about James."

"Why are you here?" Lily asked. "And why isn't Potter with you?"

"James is trying to be a good boy and leave you all alone."

"So why are you here?" Marlene asked pointedly.

"Well, James can only speak for himself. I'm here for the good company," he nudged Marlene's arm with his elbow, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Martin who frowned.

Sirius continued "Remus because he wants to talk to you, Lily and Peter... actually, I don't know why Peter is here. Pete, why are you here?"

Peter looked at him. "I'm here to make sure you behave and to give Lily James's message."

Even Marlene put down her magazine to stare at him. Lily saw Sirius's eyes widen and Remus kick Peter in the leg.

"What message?" Lily said suspiciously.

Sirius glanced at Remus fleetingly then jumped to his feet. "Oh look at the time Remy, the food trolley will be down our end now, we'd better go. See ya Evans. Bye gorgeous." He threw a wink in Marlene's direction and shoved Peter out of the compartment in front of him.

Remus hurried after them leaving the contents of the compartment in stunned silence.

The first to break it was Alice. She turned to face Marlene, ignoring Tiger who was pawing her to throw more paper. "Why did he just call you gorgeous?"

"Because he's a dickhead." Marlene replied, disappearing behind her magazine again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the train stopped at Hogsmead Station Sirius, Remus and Peter got out. James was off getting bossed about by Lily whilst bossing everyone else around. The platform was so full of students, owls, cats, luggage, luggage carriers and Hagrid that Sirius couldn't see where James was.

"We'll have to just get in a carriage and meet James up at school." Remus said.

Sirius didn't like that idea but he could see the sense in it. He looked round trying to spot an empty carriage. He saw Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon making their way through the crowds. "We could go with them." He suggested.

Remus sighed. "This is to do with your weird thing about Marlene McKinnon, isn't it?"

"No." Sirius said quickly.

Remus looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Come on Sirius. I know you like her. Even her _boyfriend_ can tell."

Sirius scoffed, "no he can't. He is just jealous."

Remus folded his arms. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because he's an arsehole, and I'm not." Sirius said.

Remus chuckled, giving Sirius a knowing look. "Sirius Black has fallen, after all this time."

Sirius whacked him in the stomach and Remus bent over still laughing. "Come on, Remy. It will be a laugh."

"Fine, just make sure you are careful Sirius. Darrow's… well he's not exactly skin and bones is he?"

Sirius shot him a grin. "That's the point. He's all muscle, no brains." He tapped his head. "You could run circles around him and he'd never notice." He started to walk towards the carriage that Alice and Marlene had got into, Remus and Peter following him.

* * *

"Oh hell" Alice said looking out of the horseless carriage.

"What?" Marlene leaned over Martin and Frank to see what Alice was looking at. "Great. Why do they have to come here?"

"Oh, hello all" Sirius said poking his head through the door and looking surprised to see them. "All the other carriages are full."

Marlene sighed and slumped back, exchanging a glance with Alice; she looked reluctant but resigned.

"Fine, get in." Alice said.

"Cheers," Sirius said, jumping in lightly. "James isn't with us so you can tell Lily that you haven't broken any rules."

Marlene could see that he was teasing them and she silently pleaded for nobody to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked.

Sirius looked at them all in fake astonishment. Marlene had to admit that he was good.

"Doesn't Lily set rules for you all?" He started ticking them off on his fingers. "You can't speak to James, you can't sit next to him in class or while eating, you can't – "

"No," Alice said cutting him off. "Lily's not like that. She would never tell us how to run our own lives."

"Really?" Sirius asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yes really." Alice said firmly.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Make a note of that Remy; 'Lily tells everyone what to do… everyone except her friends.'"

Remus's mouth twitched. Marlene almost laughed but managed not to and Alice frowned but thought better than to say anything.

"So Frank, do you think James and Lily should go out?" Sirius asked him.

Frank thought for a moment then said "I think James needs someone to rein him in and Lily would be perfect for that."

Sirius laughed. "Too true, mate."

Marlene noticed how much Sirius seemed at ease with them, sitting in a completely relaxed manor. She also saw how much he seemed to like Frank, but then, who didn't? He was thoughtful and companionable with gentleness about him.

She knew Sirius on the Quidditch pitch; he was a Beater and, like James, she didn't feel any particularly strong dislike towards him like Lily obviously felt.

The group soon lapsed into silence. Marlene was perfectly comfortable with the silence, just as Alice, Frank and Sirius seemed to be, but the other three twitched and shuffled. Marlene heard her cat, a large furry grey she-cat called Kitten, wailing from inside her cat cage. She let her out and the cat instantly jumped onto the floor of the carriage. Alice, Frank and Martin instantly pulled their feet up and out of the way. Peter saw what they were doing and copied them, eyeing Kitten suspiciously.

"Oh no Marlene, put that monster away, please!"

Alice whispered not taking her eyes from the 'monster'.

Marlene just shook her head stubbornly. "No, she's bored and she needs her exercise."

The cat prowled around for a few moments then to the astonishment of everyone watching jumped up onto the lap of none other than Sirius Black.

Everyone stared as Kitten curled up and started a loud chainsaw-like purr. Marlene frowned in puzzlement, "she _likes_ you..."

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "I like cats." He turned to Remus who was sitting next to him. "Look Remy, isn't she lovely?"

Remus darted a glance at the large grey cat that was curled up on Sirius's lap. Kitten hissed at him. Remus gulped and edged away slightly "I don't really like cats..." he muttered as Marlene mouthed an apology for the rudeness of her cat.

When the carriage slowed to a halt outside the school gates, the seven of them got out; Marlene scooped up Kitten and climbed out after Alice.

"So," Sirius said, jogging to catch up with her. "If your cat hates everybody, why do you call her Kitten?" "Because it's the opposite of what she really is," Marlene said, "which is a psychopathic wildcat."

"She likes you." Sirius pointed out.

Marlene looked at him. "She seems to like you too." She said, somewhat suspiciously.

Sirius shrugged then caught sight of James ahead of him. "I better go," he said. "See you round McKinnon."

"Bye Black." Marlene replied halting to wait for her friends to catch up with her, watching Sirius walk away towards the Marauders with his hands in his pockets.

"What were you and Black talking about?" Lily asked coming to stand beside her.

"Cats," Marlene replied. "Come on; let's just get up to the castle." Lily raised her eyebrows slightly but took the hint and followed Marlene towards the brightly lit school that was shinning like a beacon on the horizon.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter made their way into the Great Hall. It was lit by a hundred candles, floating in mid-air above the four long house tables. The enchanted ceiling which looked like the sky outside was spotted with stars and the teachers table was draped in gold. The Hogwarts crest hung behind Dumbledore's chair; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a serpent all united around a large letter 'H'.

Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table next to James and a fifth year boy called Antony Harkins.

"Since when were you and McKinnon on speaking terms then?" James asked curiously.

"Since I made friends with her cat." Sirius said grinning. "Her psychopathic wildcat."

"I can see what you've got in common then." James said quietly.

None of them paid particular attention to the Sorting as they had all seen many before. When the last first year had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore got to his feet and spread his arms wide. "Welcome, welcome. Another new year at Hogwarts and I have just a few things to say before we begin the feast and they are 'fizzy busy bang.'" And Dumbledore swept his long silver beard over one shoulder and sat down as food materialised onto the golden plates.

"So, Prongs, what are you going to do about tonight then?" Remus asked, helping himself to steak and kidney pie.

James looked blank. "What about tonight?"

"You and Lily have to do a patrol of the school." Remus replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Arm myself with defensive spells and have a shield around me at all times." James said, as coolly as if he was just talking about the weather rather than the fact that he had to go on a walk through the deserted corridors of the school with somebody who probably wouldn't think twice about killing him.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"No, Wormtail..." James sighed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't envy you, Prongs." He said jokingly and they all stared down the table at her. Grabbing the timetable that showed which patrols James was scheduled for, Sirius looked at it. Then he looked at James frowning. "Prongs, it says here that you're doing a patrol with Evans next Wednesday night."

Remus started and grabbed the timetable, looked at it carefully.

"Yeah, so?" James said, shrugging.

Sirius stared at him before saying in a hushed voice, "that Wednesday night is full moon James. You _can't_ miss that."

"Oh crap." James said much too loudly. Remus shifted in his seat and Sirius widened his eyes at his friend. Several people turned to look at them and Nearly Headless Nick, sitting a few seats down from them said in a carrying voice, "what rudeness!"

"You'll have to find a way to get out of it Prongs, I can't keep Mooney back all by myself." Sirius said leaning back again and surveying his best friend carefully.

* * *

"What do you think their saying?" Lily said suspiciously watching the four Marauders deep in a whispered conversation. "Who cares?" Marlene said, helping herself to apple crumple as the dinner disappeared and desert arrived.

"Lily, you really have to stop this obsession with James Potter." Alice said sharply. "It's getting ridiculous."

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times before she found her voice. "_Obsession_?" she squeaked. "I am _not_ obsessed with James Potter."

Alice turned away. "Then stop talking about him."

Lily struggled with words for a few seconds. She looked towards Marlene, Martin and Frank for support. Marlene and Frank both shrugged and Martin just ate his ice cream and Pavlova.

Marlene looked at him and pulled a face. "What a pig..." she muttered disgustedly.

"Mar, I think it's really time you moved on." Alice whispered.

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "What about you and Franky boy over there?"

Frank looked worried for a moment. Alice shot a smile in his direction. "Some people are just meant for each other."

Frank relaxed and smiled back at her warmly.

Marlene pulled a face. "Please Alice, save the soppy stuff for when you're alone; I'm eating here."

Lily smiled as Alice bashed her shoulder against Marlene's. Marlene scowled and bashed her back.

When all the plates were cleared away, Dumbledore rose to his feet and the chatter died away instantly. Lily looked up at the Headmaster and tried to focus.

"Another school year begins and we have a batch of new students to welcome. Classes will begin tomorrow and there will be no magic being practiced in the corridors between lessons. Our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there are a bunch of objects that students are banned from using – a list of these objects can be found nailed to Mr Filch's office door. First years should also note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden and a few of the older students should know that by now." He eyed the Marauders. One looked guilty; one looked as if he was barely listening; one tired and one grinned right back up at Dumbledore as if they had both just shared a joke.

Lily turned her attention from the confident face of Sirius Black and frowned. He was surprisingly familiar with the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes continued and he continued. "Quidditch tryouts will be held when the captains see fit. If you are interested in trying out for your house team, you may submit your name to your head of house. Please note that first years are not allowed to try out. May I also give a huge congratulations to our new Headboy and Headgirl; James Potter and Lily Evans."

"Why? Just, why?" Lily muttered as the hall burst into applause. The boys sitting all around James were hooting and clapping him on the back.

Not for the first time that day, Lily wished that she'd never met him. Indeed, it wasn't the first time that she'd wished that in the last six years.

"Now now, settle down." Dumbledore said silencing the crowd. "I can see that most of you are thinking about your dormitories so off you all go, shoo shoo!" He waved his hands in a dismissive gesture and the benches scraped back as all the students rose to their feet.

"I'm so tired..." Alice said, yawning as they made their out of the Great Hall and into the large Entrance Hall. They slowly made their way up the stairs and started the long walk up to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got there, Lily climbed through the Portrait hole and sat down in her favourite armchair by the fire. "I'm going to wait here for Potter. Don't wait up for me to come back." Lily said, blinking to stay awake. It was cruel that they should make them go on a patrol the first night back, even crueller that it had to be with Potter.

"Don't worry Lils," Marlene said stifling a large yawn, "I won't wait up for you, not that I could, even if I wanted to..." she turned back just before she climbed the staircase to the girls dormitories. "Oh and when you do come back, try not to make too much noise."

Lily made a face at her playfully as Marlene disappeared up the stairs.

The portrait door opened and in climbed the Marauders. James looked at Lily waiting, slightly impatiently, in the armchair and nodded to himself slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to every one who has read and reviewed. I'll probably put the next chapter up tomorrow, this one doesn't have so much Blackinnon in it but the next one will do. Thanks again for reading

Molteaser x

* * *

Chapter 3

Lily strode ahead of James, not bothering to see if he was catching up. She just wanted to get this patrol over and done with then she could go to bed.

"Evans!" James called from behind her.

"What Potter?" Lily snapped.

James looked at her for a moment. "I just wanted to apologise." He said quickly.

Lily blinked. "Sorry, _what_ ?"

"I want to apologise," James repeated. "You know, for behaving like I did earlier in the Prefects carriage."

Lily let those words sink in, not quite sure how to respond. This was the last thing she had expected from the ring leader of the Marauders. "Uh... right. Apology accepted." Lily said somewhat suspiciously. "Anything else?"

"Um..." James looked like he was seriously considering something.

_If he asks me out, I swear I will hex him into the next country. _Lily told herself but James just said quickly, "no, there's nothing else."

"Right then, let's just get this patrol over and done with, I'm tired." Lily said, finishing the conversation indefinitely.

* * *

When Lily got back to the common room she walked straight upstairs to her dormitory not speaking to Potter at all.

She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"So how was it?" Marlene whispered from the next bed.

"I thought you didn't want to wake up." Lily whispered back.

"Oh never mind that!" Marlene said dismissively. "Which hex did you use on him?"

Lily sighed. "None of them. I didn't curse him."

"What? I thought you were bound to."

"I'm not going to sink to his level Mar, I'm better than that. Anyway, I don't think McGonagall would look very kindly on the Headgirl cursing the Headboy."

"Forget McGonagall, it's the, Marauders I'd look out for." Marlene said out of the darkness. "I mean Remus is nice enough and Black is sometimes a laugh but I really don't think you can trust any of them." "You've changed your tune." Lily accused lightly.

"No I haven't." Marlene instantly defended herself. "I still think that you should ease up with Potter but I don't think that it would be wise to trust them. The way they talk together, it's like they are all in on their own secret."

"You sound like Severus." Lily commented.

Marlene muttered something that sounded a lot like "slimy git."

"Marlene, don't talk like that!" Lily reprimanded her friend.

She whispered.

"Night Mar." Lily whispered back, closing her eyes sleepily. It wasn't long before she was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

* * *

"Hey Evans!" the confident voice of Sirius Black drifted over to their end of the table at dinner. "How did you like patrol with Prongs last night?"

"Never you mind, Black." Lily replied. She had to admit it; with his lose tie, rumpled hair and shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, he looked like a naughty schoolboy. An extremely good looking one as well.

_Shut up Brain_. Lily told herself crossly. It was bad enough having Potter asking her out at every available opportunity without her stupid mind thinking about his best friend.

Sirius ignored her obvious dismissal of him and sat down next to her. Lily shuffled along the bench to try and put some more space between them.

"So how are you today then Evans?" Sirius asked, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"Why would you care Black?" Lily retorted.

"Just trying to be polite." He answered casually.

"Well, I would consider it much more polite if you went and sat somewhere else." Lily snapped.

"Charming," Sirius said. "Manners have never been my strong point but that, Lily Evans was downright rude. Anyway," he continued, his face resuming its normal laid back expression "I only came to ask whether you knew what happened to James last night."

Lily frowned. "How the hell would I know?"

Sirius shrugged. "You saw him last. He didn't come up to the dormitory last night and he wasn't there this morning when we woke up. He's been as quiet as the grave all day. He won't tell us anything." "I don't have the answer to that Black. I suggest that you keep trying with Potter." Lily said, not too kindly. "Mm, I suppose so..." Sirius said popping a grape into his mouth. He spun around on the bench and Lily watched him saunter towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, wondering what was wrong with James but only feeling a morbid curiosity towards it.

"Why does it have to be so soon after term starts? You'd think that Potter would let people settle back into the whole school routine before he uproots it all for Quidditch." Lily said. She was sitting on her bed next to Alice who was yawning and gazing wistfully at her own bed. Marlene slipped on her fingerless gloves and sighed. "There's no point in delaying the tryouts. We need another Beater and a new Chaser. It's better to get them now than wait till they are all booked up with other clubs. And anyway, James lives for Quidditch; he won't rest until he's got a good team together."

"I still don't see why he has to do it on a Saturday morning." Lily grumbled.

Marlene just shook her head and grabbed her broomstick. "Are you two coming or what?" she asked over her shoulder as she made her way towards the door.

Lily and Alice exchanged a look then both of them followed Marlene reluctantly from the girls dormitory and down into the common room.

* * *

Lily had never particularly liked Quidditch; she didn't see the point in it. Sure, she put up with it; her best friend was absolutely crazy about it but Lily knew as she made her way down the grounds towards the pitch, that there were other things that she much rather be doing on this bright Saturday morning. She and Alice watched Marlene join the group in the centre of the field as they made their way up to their favourite seats in the stands to watch.

"Hello," a voice said behind them. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Lily turned her head and saw Remus and Peter standing near them.

"Sure," Alice said when Lily didn't answer. "I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to sleep." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes but Lily knew that sleeping was the last thing Alice had on her incredibly complex mind.

"So are you here to give Black and Potter some moral support?" Lily asked after a while.

"You could say that..." Remus murmured absentmindedly, and then he looked at her and smiled. "And to watch Sirius fail." He added.

Peter snorted at something. He seemed to find what Remus had said funny. Perhaps there was some hidden joke.

Lily smiled but she was only humouring him. She did like Remus; he had been her fellow prefect for two years and unlike James and Sirius, he seemed to be able to tell when they had all gone too far.

* * *

After the tryouts, Lily and Alice were waiting just outside the changing rooms for Marlene. They didn't have to wait long before she emerged. Lily knew immediately that something wasn't right; Marlene usually came back from playing Quidditch in a state of hyperactivity, today however she walked from the changing rooms with a slight frown on her face. She spotted Lily and Alice and hurried towards them.

"Uhh, Lils..." she said when she reached them. Then she took a deep breath and said quickly as if wanting to get it over with in a hurry "Sirius has asked me to tell you that Remus said, because Peter told him that James told _him_ that he wants to speak to you."

Lily frowned and exchanged a baffled look with Alice. Alice shrugged in puzzlement.

"What?" Lily asked.

Marlene sighed heavily. "Sirius has asked me to tell you that Remus said, because Peter –"

"No, no." Lily said quickly holding up her hand before Marlene could confuse her even more. "What was the last bit, the one about Potter?"

"He wants to speak to you." Marlene said. "He's in the changing rooms now, waiting."

Lily let her hand drop to her side. "Why didn't you just tell me that straight away instead of confusing me with the list of Marauders telling each other the same thing?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Because Sirius said –"

"Yeah, that's right, let's all blame it on Sirius Black!" Sirius said from behind them. "I was just following orders. As James is Headboy, I had to tell Marlene that Remus said, because Peter told him because James told him that he wants to talk to Lily."

He was still in his Quidditch robes and leaning on his broomstick which was standing straight and not leaning on anything.

Lily dearly wished that she could kick it out from under him just to wipe the smirk off his face.

Sirius must have guessed what she was thinking because his grin got wider and he said "now be a good Headgirl and go and talk to James."

Lily walked up to him and hissed "if Potter asks me out – even if it's just once, then he won't be the only one walking around with a toad head Black."

Sirius looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Sure Evans, do what you want. That will look brilliant for McGonagall."

Lily ground her teeth together in irritation. He was the most unreasonable, antagonising, irritating jerk that had ever set foot on this world, him and Potter that was.

Unable to stand there any longer, she turned on her heel and stalked up to the castle.

"HEY EVANS!" Sirius yelled after her. "WHAT ABOUT TALKING TO JAMES?!"

"IF JAMES POTTER WANTS TO SPEAK TO ME, THEN HE CAN COME AND DO IT HIMSELF!" Lily shouted back at him and without waiting for her two friends she yanked one of the double doors open, walked through it and slammed it shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I told you that it will fail..." Remus muttered to Sirius after the great oak doors had slammed behind Lily.

"I knew there was a second meaning to what you said!" Alice said.

Sirius turned to face Remus with a condescending look on his face. "Of course it hasn't failed. The plan is working quite well I think."

"What plan?" Alice and Marlene said. Alice's eyes were narrowed suspiciously and Marlene looked curious but doubtful.

Sirius turned to face them with an almost pitying expression. "The plan that - if successful - will result with Evans and James going out by the end of this year. James has no idea of course."

"Oh come _on_!" Marlene said angrily. "If Lily wanted to go out with him, then she could have done it years ago. James has never done anything to make a good impression on her. Your plan failed before it had even begun!"

"Ouch that stings, McKinnon." Sirius said sarcastically. "This plan is going very well."

"How?" both Remus and Marlene said.

"For starters, Evans now thinks that James has something to tell her. The curiosity of what it is will eat her up until she won't be able to think of anything else. Next he is going to have to talk to her a lot more often from now on, the fact that she doesn't know what it is that he's going to try and tell her will just make her want to find out and the only way she can find out is –"

"Spending more time with James!" Remus said, cottoning on. "Sirius, I must say, that is quite good."

"I know." Sirius said. "I am known to have a stroke of brilliance now and then." He stopped and looked at Marlene who had just made a short, derisive noise.

"What?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "It's all making sense now Black. This 'plan' hasn't just started, has it? The train journey when you came into our carriage for apparently no reason and Peter here 'let slip'" Marlene mimed quotations on the last two words and continued "that James wanted you to give Lily a message – there was no message, was there?"

Peter looked quite pleased with himself.

Sirius remained nonchalant. "So, what if there wasn't? What are you going to do about it McKinnon?"

Marlene folded her arms across her chest. "I could go and tell Lily all about your little plan?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and crossed his own arms, mimicking her actions. "Oh, will you? Do it, I'm not scared of Lovely Lily. Just know before you do that; if you're not with us, then you're against us and we aren't doing this just for James, believe it or not but we are doing it for Lily as well."

"How are you in any way doing this for Lily as well?" Marlene asked disbelievingly. "You are just doing this so James can protect his ego, that's all you lot care about."

"Fine, all I care about is James' reputation, happy now?" Sirius snapped. "Is that really what you all think of us?"

"Sometimes it's what you make people believe, and in your case, Sirius Black it _is_ about reputation." Marlene replied.

Sirius' arms dropped to his sides and he shrugged. "Fine then, go and tell Lily and ruin both hers and James' chances of happiness and an end to the fighting, you do want to stop the bickering to stop don't you?"

Marlene hesitated. She exchanged a look with Alice. Both of them did want Lily to stop fighting with James, the whole thing was exasperating to witness. Alice grimaced then nodded.

Marlene turned back to Sirius and sighed. "Fine, tell us what we have to do."

* * *

Lily stormed up to the common room. She was exceedingly pissed off with herself. She should have just faced Potter and heard what he wanted to speak to her about.

_It might have been something important; you should go back there and find out what it was before it stabs you in the back later. _

Merlin, Lily really hated that part of her brain that was always logical. No, she would go up to the common room and look over that piece of charms homework that she'd already checked three times. It was something to take her mind off what was going on at the moment.

Lily sighed as she relaxed into an armchair by the window. The sunlight was streaming through it and it was pleasantly warm and comfortable in the armchair. She found that her eyelids were suddenly feeling very heavy. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling her homework slip from her fingers and on to her lap. Lily was soon dozing peacefully and oblivious as to who was sitting across the room watching her.

She awoke abruptly and stared around her, for a moment not completely sure where she was. Then she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Then her eyes fell on a most unpleasant sight; James Potter was sitting in the chair next to hers, reading a sheet of parchment. She sat up.

He glanced at her and waved what was her Charms homework at her. "This is actually quite good."

Lily snatched it back and glared. "And you're an expert at Charms now are you?"

"I do pride myself at being quite good at it." He put on a high pitched squeaky voice. "_Potter has always shown a surprising amount of talent at spell casting_."

Lily had to fight not to laugh. James was good at imitating the tiny Professors tones.

James seemed to know what she was thinking and grinned sitting back in his chair. "What about you Lily Evans? I already know a fair bit about you but you can always find out more about a person."

"What do you know about me?" Lily asked before she could stop herself.

"Well, I know that you are allergic to peanuts, that you always tie your right shoelace before your left one, that you love charms and transfiguration but your best at potions. I know that you have an older sister who is soon to be married to a muggle that you're not sure you like but you have to put up with because you still like your sister. I know that you want to be a Healer when you leave school but you're not quite sure whether that's what you want to do for the rest of your life."

Lily sat up straight. "How do you know all that?" she said somewhat suspiciously.

James shrugged as if it was no big deal. "You pick things up now and then."

Lily was pretty sure that he wasn't telling the whole truth but she decided that she would leave it for now.

James seemed to suddenly realize that he might have said too much because he suddenly jumped out of his seat and said "I have to do the potions essay, catch you later Evans," then obviously trying to look casual, he strode across the common room and disappeared up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Lily remembered, too late, that she had forgotten to ask him what he wanted to tell her. She could go after him but she didn't really want to be seen following James Potter up to the boy's dorms.

No, if it had been really important he would have told her what it was without being asked.

But what if he was testing her to see if she really wanted to find out?

She was just about to get up and go after him when Marlene and Alice walked through the portrait hole, with the rest of the Marauders.

Lily looked at them. Marlene and Alice saw her watching them, exchanged _guilty_ expressions and edged away from Sirius, Remus and Peter.

It was only when Lily caught sight of Sirius grinning triumphantly at Remus that Lily realized something; that was the first proper conversation she had ever had with James Potter that had not ended with them fighting.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, the next chapter will probably be uploaded either tomorrow or Monday. Please keep the reviews coming in x

_Molteaser x_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What were you guys doing?" James asked his friends. He had just come down from his dormitory to see where the other Marauders were and caught sight of them exchanging meaningful looks with Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon of all people. The two girls were now talking with Lily, Frank and Martin Darrow over in the corner and James looked at them curiously.

"Just talking," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I'm starving. Lunch is probably over now but I'm sure that the House-Elves could rustle up something tasty if we ask them nicely."

James considered chasing up the subject that Sirius had so obviously dismissed but then decided against it.

The four of them made their way down to the Entrance Hall, through the little door, along a corridor and through the hidden doorway to the kitchens. As soon as they entered they were surrounded by half-a-dozen House-Elves all asking whether they wanted any food in their squeaky voices.

"Would the young masters like some seats?" One asked from somewhere near James' elbow.

"That would be excellent thanks." Sirius said and immediately chairs were pulled up and cushions placed on them. Sirius flopped down on one of them and sighed.

"If only that little rat-bag Kreacher had done service a little more like this lot, I might have stayed at my parents stinking house."

James forced a smile but Remus leaned forward and said seriously, "what happened, Padfoot? What really happened?"

Sirius' grin faded and he picked at his sleeve. "My mother and I had a huge fight after she said some things about muggleborns – and it really was foul. Anyway, my father gave me the option; stay and abide by their rules, or leave... so I packed my bag and left. It was always going to happen; I'm no Regulas."

Remus tightened his lips together and said nothing. James knew that he was having trouble of his own at home. He also knew that Remus didn't like it being mentioned and he wasn't going to push his friend this close to full moon.

Feeling like the atmosphere was turning negative, James decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. "Mum's invited you all to the Christmas Party." He said.

Sirius grinned and bit into a chocolate éclair. "Great, you can invite Evans as well."

"One; it is just a traditional family and friends get together, not a full out ball and two; I do value my life more than that." James joked.

"You used to ask her out all the time." Sirius pointed out. "Are you scared of Lilyflower?"

"Not really and those other times were different." James said when Sirius scoffed. "What makes you think she'd want to go to my parents Christmas Party?"

"People change their minds quite easily." Sirius muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, his eyes narrowing at his friend.

"Nothing." Sirius said briskly. "Let's get back up to the common room; I have a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay that I need to complete by Monday."

James agreed, but he still felt suspicious; he was certain that Sirius was hiding something and he was sure that it had something to do with Lily Evans and maybe her friends. James knew that Sirius had a soft spot for Marlene McKinnon. However, James was happy to wait and see how it all played out.

* * *

"Hey Wormtail – look who it is!" Sirius whispered loudly as Dorcas Meadowes walked past them with a large group of her friends, most of whom cast conspicuous glances at Sirius who ignored them.

Peter blushed crimson and shoved Sirius so that he stumbled into one of the passing girls.

She giggled and he winked and shot his special 'I-know-I'm-a-catch' smile at her, smoothly covering up his blunder.

"So, have you forgotten about McKinnon already Padfoot?" James teased as they made their way up the steps leading from the Entrance Hall to the rest of the castle.

Sirius looked at James, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

James shrugged, "I was under the impression that you rather liked her..."

"What idiot came up with that?" Sirius scoffed.

"Remus told me." James said, grinning triumphantly. "Thanks a lot Mooney..." Sirius growled.

Remus scowled and whacked James on the arm. "Why did you have to drag me into this?"

James laughed and shook his head.

"You have to tell Evans that you can't do Wednesday night." Sirius said, causing the grin to slip from James' face, like water through fingers.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He groaned.

"Yes!" Sirius said. "You are going to have to tell Lily that-"

But James didn't find out what he should tell Lily because at that moment a voice behind them said "tell me what?"

James closed his eyes and cursed quietly before turning on his heels slowly until he was facing the redhead in front of him.

"Evans!" he said, trying to sound pleased when the truth was that he couldn't be less pleased to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Potter, this castle doesn't belong to you, I do live here you know." Lily snapped irritably. "Now, _tell me what_?"

James swallowed. Lily's eyes would've been able to burn through iron. It was unfortunate that the daggers she was glaring where aimed directly at him. "Um, well – I was going to say that – about Wednesday night's patrol – I um – well, I can't do it."

Lily's green eyes were narrowed, one eyebrow arched up. "Oh and why is that then?" she said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Well, I urr..." James wracked his brains for a good excuse. He was usually good with this sort of thing but it was hard to think with Lily's eyes burning holes in his skull.

"He has extra – Charms!" Sirius blurted out.

James cringed. Sirius had really put his foot in it this time.

"Extra Charms?" Lily asked, sounding surprised. Then she scowled. "Funny that, last time we spoke Potter, you seemed pretty confident about your '_talent at spellcasting_'"

James shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. "Yeah, well... there's always more to learn!"

"Apparently." Lily shot back, glaring at him.

"What's the holdup?" A voice behind Lily said curiously. Marlene came up and stopped next to Lily when she saw who her friend was talking to. She too, narrowed her eyes at the Marauders but the look she gave them wasn't suspicious; more of a 'what in the name of Merlin is going on here?'  
look then her face blanked and she turned back to her friend. "Lily?" She said calmly, sounding almost as if she was bored. "You're blocking the corridor."

Lily glanced around. There was no one there that James could see but Marlene held Lily's gaze for a split second longer than necessary and Lily seemed to understand something because she turned back to James and said briskly "you'll have to find someone to replace you if that's the case, I'm not doing that." James breathed out and nodded.

"Well Potter, enjoy extra charms." She said, pushing past him and storming up the stairs.

"Thanks a bunch, Padfoot." James said when Lily had gone.

"I had to come up with something. You were just standing there, blundering about and making yourself look like an utter fool!" Sirius said as they turned and began making their way up the stairs again.

"Wait a second."

James cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten about Marlene.

All four Marauders turned round again.

Marlene was standing in the corridor with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "What exactly in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"James can't do the patrol on Wednesday night because he has extra Charms, are you satisfied?" Sirius said impatiently.

"No I'm not." Marlene said. "You're not a very good liar Sirius, so why bother. Lily failed to remember that the patrol is at midnight – a time I hardly think Flitwick will be even able to teach at, especially with you. Lily will at some point realize that you are not telling her the truth and I personally will be glad not to be in your shoes when she does."

"But really McKinnon, it's none of your business." James replied. "I wouldn't tell Lily if I were you; it might turn around and bite you when you least expect it." He stopped there before he gave too much away. He could feel Remus' eyes burning into the side of his head and decided that he better leave before it turned nasty.

James Potter wouldn't stand for being called a coward but he knew that when it came down to Lily Evans and her friends, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

Marlene watched the four boys making their way towards the Gryffindor Tower. After a moment she followed them. When she got up to the common room, she spotted Alice and Frank sitting by the window. She walked across the room towards them, weaving in between the comfy chairs and sofas to reach them.

"... And so she says that I can go up to North Tower Tuesday night and use the telescopes." Alice was saying earnestly to Frank. "It will be nearly full moon by that time so the light will be perfect; I won't need a torch or anything!"

Marlene who had been staring at the picture of the Gryffindor lion over the fireplace, snapped out of her reverie. "When did you say full moon was?" She asked Alice.

Alice looked at her surprised. "I didn't, but it's this Wednesday. Why?"

But Marlene didn't answer her. She was staring out of the window where night was falling and the moon was rising like a great glowing orb over the treetops. Almost full.

She looked over at the Marauders sitting by the fireplace and it struck her how pale Remus looked.

"_Mooney_..." she murmured quietly. "Of course..."

Everything suddenly made sense.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, I'm afraid that I won't be able to upload so frequently this week because I've got exams so... lots of revision and that.

Please keep the reviews coming in x

_Molteaser x_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** hey, sorry I haven't posted for a week so to make up for that, here's TWO chapters! because you've reviewed very nice things and I'm a nice person ;)

So please review! :))

ps. JadedLights07, just to say that I've corrected the mistake, that was entirely down to my stupid computer, which was on the last chapter, Cheers :)

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter 6

Sirius strolled down the corridor. James, Remus and Peter had gone on ahead; Sirius' bag had split open just as he was leaving the Defence classroom, spilling his books everywhere and smashing his ink bottle. He had had to stay behind to clear it all up.

He had just turned the corner into the charms corridor when someone reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell?!" he yelped and spun around to face his attacker, his hand jumping to his wand in his pocket. He stopped when he saw that it was Marlene. "What do you want McKinnon?" he asked.

"Not here!" She hissed, pulling by the sleeve of his shirt into an empty classroom.

Sirius watched as she locked the door and spun around to face him.

Marlene was very pretty, Sirius thought as he crossed his arms and surveyed her from across the room. When nobody spoke, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me why you've just dragged me into an empty classroom and locked the door or shall I guess?"

Marlene copied his actions; crossing her arms and eyeing him for a moment before she said "I need information Black, and you can give it to me."

Sirius smirked and unfolded his arms, pulling over a chair, sitting down in it and putting his feet up on the table. "What makes you think that I'll be that generous?"

"I don't need you to be generous because there are plenty of other ways to get this information; this is just the – uh – _least dangerous_ way." Marlene replied. That caught Sirius' attention. He looked at her for a moment then said warily "what do you want to know?"

"Is Remus a werewolf?"

The question was asked so bluntly that Sirius almost fell off his seat in shock. "No!" he said and the moment the words left him out he knew that it was too late. She already knew and this had just been about to see what his reaction was. Merlin she was good.

Marlene smiled. "I told you before Black; you're a rubbish liar."

"I'm honestly not." Sirius replied. "Apparently I'm only a bad liar when I'm talking to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing," he said, not looking at her. "Anyway, what makes you think you know everything about this... subject?"

"Oh please! He looks as if he should be in the hospital wing right now, he always used to miss out on Prefect duties whenever the moon was full, he missed those three lessons we did on werewolves in Defence last week, the fact that you all call him _Moony _– do I need to go on?" Marlene said, then her expression softened and she said more quietly "I won't tell anyone you know. You can trust me on this, Remus is my friend and I know that he wouldn't harm anyone intentionally."

Sirius stared at her for a moment. "You noticed all of that before Evans did?" he said eventually.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Your faith in my intellect is really quite flattering." Then she shook her head. "Lily probably would have worked it out by now if it hadn't been for Snape –"

"Snivellus?" Sirius scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes, well, he always used to say that there was something wrong with Remus but Lily always just thought it was because he was jealous of James and Remus was friends with James. Anyway, by the time she thought that she had started to notice it; she didn't want to admit Snape was right so she ignored it. But that's not what I want to know."

"Oh?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Marlene leaned forward on the desk. "Why is James skiving patrol Wednesday night when there's no need to?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek. "Maybe you should ask him that, and as for Remus? If he's a werewolf, let him tell you himself." He got up and strode to the door, unlocking it with his wand and pulling it open. It wasn't until he was in the corridor and had turned a corner that Sirius started running.

* * *

Sirius didn't stop until he reached the common room. He gasped the password to the Fat Lady and stumbled through the portrait hole. "Remus!" he spluttered, reaching out and grabbing his friend's arm and yanking him out of his seat

"Remus yelped looking back over his shoulder at James and Peter. They got up and followed Sirius quickly.

"Sirius mate, what's going on?" James said, jogging to keep up as Sirius rounded a corner and looked along the corridor briefly checking to see if Marlene was coming back that way, and then pushing Remus in front of him into an empty classroom.

"We need to talk." Sirius said closing the door behind him with a snap.

"What's up?" James said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"McKinnon knows. I don't know how but she knows."

There was a few seconds of silence then Peter said slowly "knows what?"

"About you Remus!" Sirius said, slightly too loud. He lowered his voice and explained. "From what I could tell, she'd worked it out. She practically attacked me on my way back from Defence – come to think of it, it was probably her who split my bag in the first place."

"But, why did she want to talk to you?" Remus said slowly. He looked very pale and a little bit sick.

"She wanted to find out why James was trying to get out of patrol."

"Do you think Lily asked her to do it? Do you think she knows about Remus as well?" James asked anxiously.

Sirius took his time in answering. "I don't think so." He said finally as Remus shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Sirius gritted his teeth and said what he had been wanting to say for the last few minutes. "I think we should tell her the truth."

"What?" James said incredulously. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. Marlene knows about Remus already and it won't be long before she starts to try and find out why you are making stupid excuses to get off patrol. She's not stupid; sooner or later she will realise that the rest of us are deeper into this than we should. We should tell her the truth before she finds out herself without hearing the full story from us. If anyone found out by accident, what do you think they would do? They would go and tell McGonagall or do something just as stupid. If Marlene found out by accident, she might mistake it for something else, she might even tell Lily. But if we show her, explain to her why we do it, there's more chance of her understanding."

James bit his lip uncertainly. "Pete? What do you think?"

Peter raised his hand in the air and said "I agree with Sirius," as calmly as if he was merely commenting on Sirius' latest choice of 'cupboard friend' as James liked to call them.

"Remus?" James said, turning to his other friend.

"I think..." Remus licked his lips nervously then continued. "I think Sirius is right. If we don't tell her the truth then it could easily lead to complications with Lily later on. I think it would be safer to tell her everything. We want to avoid the former above everything else, right?"

"Fine, we'll tell McKinnon. But we should talk to her first – find out how much she actually knows."

* * *

Marlene was almost at the common room when she heard voices. Voices that specifically belonged to Remus and James.

"... Can't have gone far. C'mon Prongs, she's got to be somewhere."

"I'm looking, I'm looking. This castle is just too bloody large." James said irritably.

"Why are we even looking on the map?" Came Sirius' voice. He sounded apprehensive. "Have you checked the common room?"

"Yes, I have and I don't know about you but I can't see a dot labelled 'Marlene McKinnon' there can you?"

"Shit!" Marlene swore under her breath, halting in mid-step. Sirius must have gone straight to the rest of the Marauders and told them about their little 'chat', and now they were all out looking for her.

She should have known not to go to Sirius; he was too loyal. Usually she liked that in boys but right now was an exception. _And not like he's that loyal. _A little voice whispered in her ear. _Remember that Sirius Black doesn't date and he's one of the biggest heart-breakers in the history of this school._ No, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Marlene spun around but instead of legging it towards the safety of her dormitory, she ran straight into the one person she did not want to see.

She looked up to see grey eyes staring back at her quizzically.

McKinnon, just who we happened to be looking for." James said from behind Sirius. he held open the door of yet another empty classroom. If you could step this way..."

* * *

**A/N** DON'T GO ANYWHERE! Another chapter is right on it's way...

_Molteaser x_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Just to say, that this is a second chapter in one night, **READ THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE** thanks :))

* * *

Chapter Seven

"How much do you actually know?" James asked once the door was closed.

Marlene stared at him in disbelief. "I know enough." She looked around to where Remus was sitting on the desk, staring at his feet. "Remus, I can promise you, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Lily?" James questioned as Remus looked up and smiled gratefully at Marlene.

"Especially not Lily." Marlene replied. "It's Remus' secret, not mine. He is the one who should tell people and I'm sorry that I found out by myself."

"It's not your fault, we should have been more careful." Remus admitted.

"Marlene," Sirius said from where he was leaning against a table. "There's something else you should know."

Marlene frowned "what?"

"Well..." Sirius exchanged a look with James.

"Maybe it would be better if we were to show her?" James suggested quietly.

Sirius nodded then turned to Marlene. "Don't freak out." He told her. He frowned as if concentrating for a second then suddenly, he was no longer standing in front of her. Instead there was a large, shaggy black dog padding about where Sirius had been seconds before.

"Padfoot..." Marlene breathed, realising for the first time that Remus couldn't be the only one with a nickname. She spun around to face James who was sitting on the desk looking at her with an apprehensive expression on his face.

"Are you Animagus too?" Marlene asked.

"Of course." James replied once he was sure that Marlene wasn't going to run screaming from the room.

"Well..." Marlene asked, looking almost as if Christmas had come early. "What are you?"

James smiled for the first time that night. "A stag."

"Peter?" Marlene asked turning towards the smaller boy but finding that where Peter had been sitting, there was now a grey and black stripped rat staring back at her.

Marlene shook her head in disbelief. "This is such advanced magic. When did you learn to become Animagi?"

"It took us until Fifth year." Sirius said. He had turned back into his human form and was eyeing her with an expression which Marlene couldn't decipher.

She gaped. "Fifth year?"

"I did say that I had a 'surprising talent' for Charms - obviously I'm not as good as Lily." James said shaking his head. "It wasn't my fault you all didn't believe me."

"You did tell us that you had extra charms." Marlene pointed out.

"That," James said glaring across the room, "was Sirius."

Marlene laughed at the expression on the face of the guilty. "I understand now." She said more seriously. "You use your Animagi forms on every full moon don't you?"

She directed this mostly at Remus.

He looked away then said slowly. "I didn't want them to do it. It's not safe, I know. They did it anyway and it's so much easier when their with me. It's like I embrace the animal part of me instead of the human, because that's what makes me so vicious on full moons; the human side." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to understand, "I don't want to hurt anyone but I... I can even be almost happy on full moons."

"There's a entrance through the Whomping Willow. You have to press the knot at the base then you can get inside." Peter said excitedly.

Marlene smiled at him.

Sirius scowled at him. "You can't go telling her everything Peter." He scolded.

"Do you think I'm untrustworthy Padfoot?" Marlene asked sweetly.

Sirius shot her his winning smile. "Obviously not."

"Sirius, stop it." James said, covering his eyes. "Please."

Sirius laughed and shook his head at his friend.

* * *

Marlene kept her word to the Marauders, something that she had never thought that she would ever do but she knew why Remus didn't want people knowing about him. If it was her, she wouldn't even want to particularly tell even her closest friends in case they decided not to be friends with her but the more time she was spending with them, the more she realised how close they were - like brothers almost and the fact that the rest of them decided to put themselves in considerable danger by learning to become Animagus so they could spend full moons with Remus said a lot about their friendship. In some ways, Marlene decided that she respected their loyalty to each other because there was no doubt about it; the Marauders were the closest group of friends that she knew. There was one thing troubling her though, James and Sirius seemed unconcerned about the danger they were putting themselves in. Marlene lay awake that night, listening to the breathing of the three other girls in the dorm and wondered for how long she would be able to keep a secret like this from her own friends, and what would Lily do when she found out that Marlene had been lying to her this whole time.

* * *

"I hope we did the right thing." James muttered as the four boys made their way up to their dormitory.

"I think we did." Remus said seriously. "Marlene is a nice girl - aside from the fact that she's broken just as many hearts as Sirius has." He added with more humour.

Sirius didn't laugh, in fact, he didn't even smile; he just mumbled something that sounded a lot like "shut up."

"Did he touch a raw nerve there Padfoot?" James teased, grinning at his best friend mockingly. "And was it just me or was there a trace of flirting going on back there with the much loved McKinnon?"

This time Sirius laughed and shoved James so he bashed into the doorframe of the boys dormitory.

"I saw it too!" Remus exclaimed. "Well, I guess we shouldn't really be surprised; Sirius takes it upon himself to flirt with any pretty girl he can see."

"Shut it Mooney!" Sirius growled.

Remus and James both smirked at each other and Peter laughed.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, James felt a sort of what could only be slight jealousy. He had wanted the first person outside of the Marauders and his family to know that he was Animagus to be Lily not her best friend, but he supposed it was never meant to be. He shook his head to get rid of the obscene feelings in his mind and with a slight sadness that seemed to weigh heavily on his chest, James tuned over and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks so much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this bonus chapter (well, not really a bonus chapter but... yeah, whatever)

Please keep the reviews coming in, they are much appreciated :))

_Molteaser x_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** This is a short chapter but it's not a filler chapter as it has some important keys because it sets off a chain of 'certain events' that I have been dying to write ever since I decided to make this a Blackinnon fanfic, which believe it or not it wasn't originally going to be. Anyway, just read it and see.

_Molteaser_ x

* * *

Chapter Eight

"What is wrong with you today Marlene?" Lily asked curiously.

Her friend had been behaving very strangely ever since they'd gotten up this morning, casting anxious looks over her shoulder and either jumping or snapping angrily whenever mentioned the Marauders.

In fact, Martin had got the shock of his life when he had insulted Sirius Black at lunchtime, he and Marlene still weren't on speaking terms with each other.

Lily had never before heard Marlene defend Sirius Black in the whole time that they had been friends, it was unheard of and it made Lily suspicious.

"Nothing Lils." Marlene said, frowning and chewing the tip of her quill as she concentrated on a piece of Astronomy homework, her long caramel coloured hair hiding her face.

"Mm..." Lily muttered, not believing her for a second. "Well, I need to go to the library to return a book, are you coming?"

Alice said that she would but Marlene declined, saying that she wanted to finish her essay.

Lily and Alice both looked at her for a second then looked at each other. Alice raised one thin, dark eyebrow before they both shrugged and walked out of the common room, passing Frank and Martin who were making their way in.

"Do you think we should stay?" Alice asked anxiously. "Marls has been on edge all day and Martin hasn't exactly been in her good books, has he?"

"Nah, we won't be that long and Frank can look after them." Lily said dismissively.

Lily and Alice wouldn't have been that long if it hadn't been for Peeves, who had booby trapped the fourth floor corridor with enchanted water balloons and he was terrorising anyone who happened to pass by.

Luckily, Lily and Alice had been forewarned by a hysterical Zoey Thompson, a Gryffindor sixth year and Chaser on the Quidditch team who was escorting a group of soaking wet friends back to the common room. Zoey herself seemed to be the only one to have escaped the water bombs and she was positively howling with laughter.

Lily and Alice took a fifteen minute detour to avoid Peeves and due to that, and the fact that Alice had to practically force Lily not to go down that corridor and try and get Peeves to stop - Peeves never listened to anyone except Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and even then, he did it reluctantly - Lily and Alice arrived at the common room, later than they had expected.

* * *

When they reached the common room, the portrait hole opened before they had had the chance to speak the password and Frank burst out, a slightly frantic look in his eyes.

When he saw the two girls he breathed out a great breath of relief. "Oh - Al, Lily - thank Merlin your here! Marlene and Martin - they've had a fight - Marlene's dumped him. You need to come quickly!"

Lily and Alice looked at each other with almost identical looks of shock on their faces. Of all the things that they suspected Marlene capable of doing when she was in a mood like this, that was one of the last. She was unpredictable at the best of times - stubborn about her decisions and reckless at the worst.

Marlene wasn't in the common room when they climbed through the portrait hole. There were however, a few other people including the Marauders hanging around, muttering to themselves. Martin was nowhere to be seen either and when the portrait door swung shut behind Lily and Alice, everyone stopped talking.

Lily caught sight of the Marauders. James and Sirius were looking like they were about to start crying with laughter, Remus was hiding behind his book as his shoulders shook and Peter rushed past them in a hurry to try and get to the toilets.

"Frank, why are they behaving like that?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at the group in the corner.

"I probably don't know but Marlene managed to show Martin up a bit before she actually dumped him." Frank said as James slumped forward in his chair, howling with mirth.

"What was the fight about this time?" Alice questioned, trying not to look at the Marauders whose laughter seemed to be distracting her.

"Not completely sure..." Frank said. "From what I gathered; Martin saw Marlene coming out of an empty classroom yesterday with another guy, I don't know who but Martin accused Marlene of cheating - "

"Oh no, he didn't!" Alice interrupted, pulling a face. "He obviously doesn't remember what happened to Max McGregor then?"

"Apparently not..." Frank sighed.

"We should go and see if she's okay, Al." Lily said, shooting one last glare at the Marauders corner, where the laughter had just begun to die down.

* * *

Marlene was lying on her bed, reading a book. She didn't look up when Lily and Alice walked in.

When they sat down on the bottom of the bed however, Marlene folded the corner of the page down, closed the book gently and rolled on to her back looking at her friends casually.

"Marlene..." Lily said slowly, breaking the silence. She wasn't intending to say anything else, she just wanted and explanation.

"Yes?" Marlene asked in a perfectly controlled voice.

When Lily didn't reply Marlene sighed and picked at the needle thread in the duvet. "If you want a blow by blow detailed account of what happened down there then you're going to have to go and ask someone else."

"I wasn't going to ask you..." Lily mumbled, knowing full well that Marlene knew her too well to actually believe that.

"Yeah, you were." Marlene told her.

"You can't exactly blame us for being curious." Alice said crossing her legs and looking at Marlene with what might have been approval. "I must say Marls, from what I've seen down there, you gave quite a show."

Marlene grinned and gave a mock salute. "Here to amuse."

"I just want to know one thing." Lily said determined to get an answer.

"What?" Marlene asked slowly.

"Did you cheat?"

Marlene scoffed. "No, but I might of just to have an excuse to dump that little piece of - "

"Okay, okay, I get it; you didn't cheat now please before you go off on one - "

Go off on one?" Marlene growled playfully, throwing her pillow at Lily who gasped. "What about you and your little Potter rants that you are so fond of having?"

Lily threw the pillow back at her and soon the room was full of shrieks of laughter and the air was full of drifting feathers.

**A/N **Thanks once again for reading, I hope that you enjoyed the drama. Please review, thanks :))

_Molteaser x_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I had a laugh writing this chapter. It doesn't have much James and no Lily but I promise that the next one is full of them.

Please Review, thanks.

_Molteaser_ x

* * *

Chapter 9

The common room was completely silent; the only noises were the crackle of the fire and the wind outside, rattling the window panes. The moon was full and the light of it was shining through the window and illuminating the parts of the room that were no hidden by shadows or warmed by the golden glow of the fire.

Marlene sat in on of the armchairs, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully, her wavy hair pulled over one shoulder and her skin turned almost bronze in the light from the flames.

She hadn't intended to wait up for when James, Sirius and Peter arrived back from their midnight running with their werewolf friend but here she was although asleep.

The portrait door swung open half an hour later and James, Sirius and Peter crept in under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ouch, Wormtail, that was my foot!" Sirius hissed as a sharp pain suddenly shot up his leg.

"Sorry!" Peter said hurriedly. "It's hard to see where to put your feet when their invisible!"

"That's sort of the point, Wormtail..." James sighed.

"Yeah," came Peter's voice rising slightly as he jumped to defend himself. "I'm just saying that Sirius should –"

"Pete, shut it!" Sirius hissed suddenly, stopping so abruptly that James and Peter didn't realise and just kept walking, taking the cloak with them.

Sirius snatched a handful of the cloak in his fist to try and stop it coming all the way off him and pulled it back, this caused Peter, who was holding onto his end tightly to stumble and in doing so, pull the rest of the cloak off both Sirius and James, trip over a chair and send it – along with himself, crashing to the floor.

Sirius froze and closed his eyes briefly then opened his eyes, glancing at the sleeping Marlene in the armchair. Marlene turned her head and mumbled something, then she resumed the deep, steady breathing of someone who is lost in the depths of sleep.

James stared at Sirius and breathed out in relief.

Not that it would be bad if Marlene caught them as she was aware of the circumstances in which they were out but she hadn't quite forgiven them for laughing when she had been arguing with Martin Darrow.

To be perfectly fair, they hadn't actually been laughing at her or her ex-boyfriend; Sirius had explained that it had been _him_ who Martin had seem coming out of that empty classroom just before Marlene right after she had dragged him in there to ask him about Remus's condition.

They had decided not to interrupt as Marlene hadn't denied it, obviously taking a chance to dump Martin which, according to Frank, she had been waiting for the opportunity to do for a while.

When Sirius had told them that it had been him, the compromising look of slight guilt and the fact that he had also been smirking in true Sirius fashion had completely cracked James up and he had laughed until he had cried.

As a result of this however, Marlene was now giving the lot of them the cold shoulder again, even more than she'd used to.

James would rather just go up to his bed at the moment.

"Sirius, let's go, before she wakes up." James hissed to his best friend.

Peter was just getting up from where he had been wrestling with the cloak on the ground. He was slightly breathless.

"What?" Sirius said, looking away from Marlene.

"Oh never mind, your obviously too busy staring at McKinnon to listen. Let's just go now." James whispered, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't staring at her!" Sirius exclaimed quietly as they made their way back towards the boys dormitory.

"Course you were, you looked like a lovesick puppy Pads!" James teased.

"What? So like you look when you're gazing at 'darling Lilyflower'?" Sirius retorted. "You forget Prongs that I don't –"

"Date, yeah I know." James finished for him. "You just almost seduce girls into broom cupboards then leave them after you've had a nice cosy make-out session with them. How very honourable of you Padfoot."

Sirius just shrugged. "You used to do it as well."

"Yes, but that was before –" James broke off.

"Before Evans found you with Emmeline Vance in the closet on the second floor and told you that you were being a womanizing prick?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah – well – but – well – _that's not the point_!" James spluttered protesting.

"Whatever Prongs." Sirius laughed quietly so as not to wake Frank and Martin. He closed the door and there was silence for a while as they got changed but before James dropped off, he heard Sirius say, "and I wasn't staring at McKinnon, I was admiring cause you have to admit Prongs, that girl has an excellent body."

But James didn't reply because sleep finally washed over him before he knew it, he was snoring peacefully.

* * *

Marlene woke up when the light from the morning hit her face. She groaned and turned her face the other way.

"Hey McKinnon."

Marlene's eyes snapped open. Sitting in front of her were Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"What time is it?" Marlene mumbled, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the traces of sleep in them.

"Ten thirty in the morning." Sirius replied carelessly.

"What?!" Marlene yelled, jerking out of her seat.

"Chill out McKinnon, I'm joking. It's only seven fifteen." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, very funny Black." Marlene scowled, running a hand through her abnormally tousled hair and relaxing back into her seat.

"Anyway, we need to talk to you." Sirius said with a determined tone of voice.

Marlene's eyes narrowed but she stayed where she was and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Now sure that she wasn't going to get up and leave, Sirius leaned back and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, pressing the tips of his finger tips together and surveying them all. "We need to activate part two of the plan."

"Why?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Because Evans seems to have forgotten that James has something to tell her, Wormtail." Sirius said slightly impatiently.

"Oh," Peter said, realising where the conversation was going. "So what's the second part?"

"We are going to lock them in a broom cupboard together!" Sirius said triumphantly.

There was a moment of stunned silence them Marlene said "are you joking? They'll kill each other!"

"I don't think they will..." Remus said quietly from where he was sitting. "James and Lily can only do so much to hurt each other without wands."

"How can you say that, Remus? You know that James won't lay a finger on Lily, but Lily? She'll either break his heart, spirit or neck." Marlene said sitting up straight in her chair and looking around at all the Marauders who didn't seem to be able to realise that this was a really bad idea.

Sirius shrugged, unfazed. "We'll be supervising and we can always break in if we see that things are going – uh – in a way that could lead to serious injury."

"How are you going to supervise without being in the room with them?" Marlene asked.

Sirius shot her a wicked grin. "With these." He flourished two objects at her. "You forget who we are, McKinnon."

Marlene blinked. The two things that Sirius was waving victoriously in front of her face were a round mirror and an old piece of worn parchment.

"What are they?" Marlene asked raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

"These, my dear McKinnon, are the keys to our success." Sirius said proudly.

"How are a mirror and an old bit of parchment keys to success?" Marlene scoffed disbelievingly.

Sirius smiled the smile that most people had come to link to the troublemaking Sirius Black. It was one that set most girls' hearts beating faster and caused the teachers to be on their guard. "Watch and learn." He said, lifting the mirror to eye level and saying James's name very clearly into it.

When he spun the mirror round to face Marlene, she didn't see her reflection in it. Instead, she saw the image of the inside of a small room, stocked with buckets, mops and brooms.

"What the hell?!" Marlene said. "How did – what _is_ that?"

"It's a two way mirror." Remus explained. "James and Sirius both have the opposite ones and they use them to talk if they're ever in separate detentions. Peter installed James's last night."

Peter looked extremely pleased with himself at this.

Marlene was impressed. There was obviously more to these Marauders than what meets the eye. "Right and what's that one?" she gestured to the parchment.

"Moony, do the honours, if you please." Sirius said, holding out the parchment to Remus who took out his wand and tapped it lightly and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Where the tip of the wand touched the paper, shapes started to appear, spiralling and swirling outwards until they formed the words:

'**Messrs Moony, Wormtail,**

**Padfoot and Prongs,**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers,**

**Are proud to present**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**'

Sirius offered it to Marlene who took it hesitantly. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a map showing every part of Hogwarts castle and grounds. Marlene looked closer and saw that there were loads of tiny dots moving around the floors and they were labelled in tiny writing, each one with a name.

She looked for the Gryffindor tower and found her own name printed on the yellowed page.

"You lot never cease to amaze..." Marlene murmured, running her fingers over the paper.

Sirius smiled. It was one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen on his abnormally handsome face.

She felt something swoop in the pit of her stomach as their eyes made contact, almost like she had gone over a speed bump in a fast car.

Marlene realised quickly that she had been staring and looked away hurriedly.

"We need you to get Lily into the broom cupboard, without her wand." Remus said, breaking the silence.

Marlene nodded. "When is this going to be put into action?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "This Saturday morning, after Quidditch practice." Sirius said, the apprehensive look was back in his eyes again, almost as if he wasn't sure whether she would rise to the challenge.

He should know her better than to think that. Marlene was a Gryffindor and proud of it, let no one say that she backed out of things.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks once again for reading, I have a favour to ask; what animal do you think Marlene's Patronus should be: a lioness, a tiger or a wild cat. I want it to be some sort of cat, please review what you think or PM me and if anyone has any other ideas, they are welcome as well, cheers.

_Molteaser x_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** A nice long chapter for you lovely people. thanks for the help with what animal Marlene's Patronus should be, I needed a second opinion on that. If you have any questions or ideas please PM me or review thanks. :)) I hope you enjoy the Jily in this one, it took ages to write :)

_Molteaser_ x

* * *

Chapter 10

For the next two days, Marlene pondered over how she was going to get Lily to go into a broom cupboard with James Potter. The task seemed almost impossible but Marlene was determined not to let it get the better of her.

On Saturday morning, Marlene made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Zoey Thompson, her fellow Chaser. Zoey was chatting away cheerfully and in high spirits, not seeming to realise that Marlene's thoughts were elsewhere.

The rest of the Gryffindor team were already there when they arrived. Marlene and Zoey went to sit down with their new fellow Chaser; a fifth year boy called Dan Seabolt. Zoey and Dan immersed themselves in conversation but Marlene's eyes roamed around the room.

Sirius and James were chatting in the corner, James was looking nervous and Sirius relaxed. He was leaning against the wall, swinging his beaters bat carelessly. He caught her eye and winked. Marlene shot him a look and turned away.

Martin Darrow and the new Beater, Mike Anderson, a sturdy looking fourth year with very bright blue eyes were talking. Martin looked like he was giving the younger boy instructions. Martin looked up in time to see Marlene looking at him and he glared. Marlene smirked and ignored him completely.

"Right team," James said, standing up and addressing everyone in front of him. "This is a big year for us. We want our name on that cup again and I know that we have what it takes to go out there and kick the other teams in the balls!"

Sirius, who was lounging on the bench next to James, smirked at James's choice of language.

"The first team we're playing is Ravenclaw and all we have to do is go and give them a game they'll never forget!" James said, ignoring Sirius and smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand to emphasise this statement.

"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said, sobering up and looking at his friend with a serious expression on his face. "We've got this."

It was one of the few times that Marlene had ever seen Sirius and James completely humourless; when Quidditch was involved.

The rest of the team murmured their agreement and traipsed out onto the pitch.

The training session hadn't been as successful as James might have wanted. Things were strained between Marlene and Martin and Sirius was just making it worse.

There had been one case where Marlene had grabbed the Quaffle and had been speeding towards the goal. Martin had come out to meet her but instead of flying around him and throwing the red ball through one of the hoops, Marlene had, on purposely, thrown the Quaffle right at Martin's face very hard. Martin had caught it – proving why he was such an excellent Keeper – but the force of the throw had knocked him backwards so he had nearly fallen off his broom.

Sirius had not helped the situation by laughing but while nearly everyone else had laughed as well, Martin had decided to lob the Quaffle at Sirius's head.

Sirius had ducked just in time but his face was set in a stony glare after that.

It was a good thing, James supposed, that Martin was very broad shouldered and strong and that Sirius had a Beaters Bat at hand, otherwise James was willing to bet that they would have started fighting.

As it was, by the end of training, when James blew his whistle and called that the session was over, Sirius, Marlene and Martin were all shooting looks at each other – two of the said, sending hostile glares towards Martin who in turn would shoot daggers back at the pair of them.

He also noticed that Sirius and Marlene kept glancing at each other but only when the other person wasn't looking.

James smiled to himself as he watched his friend's scowl become something completely different as his eyes set on the blonde Chaser. It had been a long time since Sirius had looked at someone like that.

After training was over, James followed Sirius into the Entrance Hall. He was eager to get some lunch as he was starving.

Before they were even halfway across the hall however, Remus and Peter came hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"James, Lily says that she wants to speak to you, right now." Remus said seriously.

"Why?" James asked, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

Remus shrugged. "She didn't say. All she said was that she wants you to meet her in the broom cupboard on the fifth floor in ten minutes."

James looked at Sirius who looked just as confused as James felt. "Maybe Peeves has stolen Filch's special mop or something."

James snorted then sighed. "Fine, we'll skip lunch. I wonder what she wants..."

"I wonder..." Sirius said with the perfect picture of puzzlement on his face.

* * *

"Hey Lils," Marlene said as she entered the common room and spotted Lily sitting at a table, bent over a letter. In a split second, Marlene registered that Lily's bag was lying on top of the back of an armchair.

"Oh, hey Marls. Did you have a good training session?" Lily said, not looking up from her letter.

"Not really, it was crap. Martin was being a right dickhead." Marlene said, cautiously reaching into Lily's bag and feeling around. Finally, her fingers touched a wand handle. She drew it out carefully and hid it up her sleeve.

"That's a same..." Lily muttered, completely occupied by her writing.

"Yeah, and I – uh, saw McGonagall on the way up." Marlene continued.

At the mention of McGonagall, Lily looked up.

"She said to tell you to come to the Broom cupboard on the fifth floor straight away."

"Did she say why?" Lily asked, putting her quill down.

"I think Peeves has taken all of Filch's brooms out and hidden the around school. Filch is determined that you all go to the scene of the crime to investigate." Marlene said, casually.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Lily asked, springing to her feet and grabbing her bag.

Marlene pulled a face and shrugged. "I've just told you!"

Lily just sighed, rolled her eyes once then hurried out of the common room.

Marlene allowed herself to grin once then pulled a straight face and followed her friend.

* * *

"What did I tell you Pads?" James asked gleefully as the four boys made their way up to the fifth floor. "Didn't I say that Evans would fall for me eventually?"

"I believe you did Prongs." Sirius mused, trying to keep his face straight. He shot a look towards Peter who walking close behind James.

Peter tripped and crashed into James, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

Peter tried to get up but lost his balance and fell over again, this time James managed to keep him upright.

Sirius and Remus fell about laughing and James scowled at all three of them and looked around to see if anyone had seen that little display, nobody had.

When they reached the broom cupboard, James peered inside. "She's not here." He said a slight trace of disappointment in his voice.

"She must be late." Sirius said immediately. "Girls take ages to get ready for stuff like this."

James nodded, reassured. "Right then, I'll just wait inside."

Right after James had disappeared into the cupboard; Lily came tearing around the corner, red hair flying, a wild look in her eyes. Marlene was racing after her, still dressed in her Quidditch gear, her face flushed and alight with excitement.

"Where's McGonagall?" Lily demanded.

Sirius and Remus instantly pointed fingers at the broom cupboard whose door was still half open.

Peter, who had been slow on the uptake, saw what his friends were doing and pointed at the cupboard as well.

Lily's face set determinedly and she strode to the closet, pulled the door wide and hurried in.

Sirius and Marlene exchanged a look then both of them moved forward quickly and slammed the door closed, locking the Headboy and girl in together.

Marlene looked at Sirius leaning against the door next to her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Sirius grinned back triumphantly. "Gotcha!"

"You make it seem so easy!" Marlene laughed. "You lot do this sort of thing all the time – this is a first for me."

"Marlene McKinnon, you have missed out on a great part of life," Sirius said. "You wanna get locked in a broom cupboard with me next time?" He threw in for effect adding a cheeky wink to top it off.

"Will you give the flirting a rest Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling as Marlene smirked back at Sirius.

"Why, Moony? You don't want to go out with me anymore?" Sirius asked pulling an injured expression and turning to face his friend with his bottom lip protruding.

Remus snorted disbelievingly. "Wow Pads, after all we've been through, I thought I knew you properly but I never would have dreamt that you would come out as homosexual this way!"

Marlene laughed. "Sirius Black? Gay? Yeah, and Dumbledore isn't a wizard!"

"He sure as hell _is_ a wizard!" Sirius said, dropping the wounded expression and reassuming his charming smile. "Why, are you interested McKinnon?"

"Shove off Black!" Marlene retorted but she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she said it.

* * *

Lily heard the door slam and whirled around. She realised almost instantly that she was trapped.

"Lily?" a voice said from the other end of the small room.

Lily turned around again and came face to face with the one person she did not want to see.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Lily snapped, pushing against the door with all her strength but to no avail.

"I don't know!" James said getting up and coming to stand next to her trying to force the door open too. "I swear that I have no idea what those _idiots _are doing!" He hammered on the door and yelled through it "Sirius! You complete twat, let us out now!"

"Wait, my wand is in my bag." Lily said. She reached into her bag and rummaged around in it for a moment before freezing and turning slightly paler. "It _was_ in my bag, I swear it was."

She dug deeper in then turned the entire thing upside down. Books fell to the floor, along with parchment and quills, but no wand.

"Shit!" Lily swore so suddenly that James looked towards her, shocked.

"Marlene must have taken it! I can't believe..." she trailed off, shaking her head. Then she looked up at James. "Do you have your wand?"

"I had it," he replied, reaching into his back pockets. "Peter must have taken it when he tripped into me. I mean, he's clumsy but he's not _that_ clumsy."

Lily turned, if possible, even paler. "So now we are locked in a broom cupboard... _together _"

James sighed and turned to shout through the door again "Sirius Black, when I get out of here, you are going to be in such big shit!"

Lily dropped onto an upside down bucket. She had repacked her bag and now she leaned against the wall. "What I don't understand is, what is the point of all this?"

James laughed. "This? This is Sirius's idea of a practical joke."

Lily snorted. "Great friends you've got Potter!"

"Yeah, they are great friends actually!" James retorted, his voice rising slightly in defence of the other Marauders.

"You still think that after they lock you in a broom cupboard?"

"Yes!" James snapped. "So are you saying that when we get out, Marlene won't be your friend anymore?"

"No," Lily said. She was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What?" James asked.

"Your faithful to your friends James Potter," she said finally, "I'll give you that."

James wasn't quite sure how to respond so he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lily scowled.

"Well Lils, I think that is the nicest thing that you've ever said to me. I'm at a loss for words!"

The corners of Lily's mouth curved upwards in a half smile.

She watched him walk backwards and forwards a few times before sliding down the wall and facing her.

"I suppose we're going to have to find something to pass the time without arguing." He said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Lily said. There was a pause then she said "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." James said, indicating that she could with a wave of his hand.

"You knew about my sister's marriage? You even knew what I thought about it, how?"

James smiled. "Oh, that."

"Yes that. I can tell you right now Potter; if you've been spying on me –"

"I haven't been spying on you." James cut her off. "Think back; who have you told?"

"Only Alice and Marl... oh!" she said, realising. Her eyes narrowed. "Ii can't tell her anything!"

James laughed. "It wasn't McKinnon's fault. I just asked her how her summer had been and I could tell that she hadn't been completely honest in her answer. She refused to tell me anything though, then I heard Alice talking to Frank about it and I realised. I asked her about it again and she finally gave in and told me."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Should I not care? Would you prefer that?"

"I'm not completely sure sometimes." Lily said quietly, not looking at him. "If you'd asked me that a week ago I would have said that yes, I would prefer it, but now...?" She finally looked up at him. "You're not so much of the arrogant toerag that you once were Potter."

James nodded. It was true that he had matured over the last summer holidays, he'd had to deal with Sirius being a complete wreck and running off all the time. He had seen the pain that his best friend had gone through and that sort of thing ages you slightly. "Maybe..." James trailed off and shook his head.

"What?" Lily's voice wasn't exactly kind but the expression on her face gave James the courage to finish his sentence. "Listen Lily, I'm sick of us arguing constantly. What if we were to start again, try and be friends – see how it goes?"

He was greeted with silence. Lily was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Actually," James said after ten more seconds of this silence, "forget I just said that, it was a stupid idea. I was an idiot for even thinking –"

"No," Lily said, cutting him off. James raised his head to look at her. "No, it wasn't a stupid idea."

James looked up at her hopefully.

Lily sighed resignedly. "What I'm trying to say is that – this is our last year and I don't want it to end like – well, I agree with you, I think we should give it a go."

A wide smile broke over James's handsome face as she said this.

"Just one thing!" Lily said quickly.

"What?" James asked warily.

"Please don't ask me out."

James smiled again and raised his hand to shoulder height, palm facing her. "I promise." He said sincerely.

"Thank you... James." Lily replied. She said his name hesitantly at first but she smiled as she said it.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading, Reviews are appreciated, feel free to contact me if you want to ask anything, I will upload the next chapter a some point soon as I am still in the notebook writing of it

Cheers,

_Molteaser x_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Just want to say a thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and a HUGE thanks to all my friends who have come up with some great ideas and said such nice things about it. You know who you all are and I am grateful to all the help you've given me you. Love you all loads you smellies xxx :))

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter 11

The end of November came and went and October came around much quicker than people expected.

Lily and James had quickly forgiven Marlene and Sirius for what they had done as they had resolved old differences and had taken the opportunity to give their new and fragile friendship a chance to grow.

Even though he had been let off the hook, Sirius still insisted that Remus had come up with the broom cupboard as well and Peter had been the one to actually have taken James's wand in the end. However, despite all his previous confidence which he had shown in his plan, Sirius was still surprised that it had worked – to a certain extent.

James, Sirius and Marlene had enough to worry about in the meantime; the Quidditch season was drawing close and James was training his team almost every day.

"Merlin, I'm knackered!" James said collapsing into an armchair by the Gryffindor fire. He looked around at Lily and Alice. Both girls were writing; Lily doing her homework, Alice scribbling an extremely long letter.

Sirius and Marlene staggered in after him; Sirius barley making it to the rug by the fire before he fell to the floor.

Marlene glanced at him, raising one eyebrow. "You tired then Sirius?" She asked good-naturedly.

Sirius just groaned and flung an arm over his head, rolling so he was face down on the burgundy carpet.

Remus laughed from where he was nestled deep in an armchair, his eyes focused on the book in front of him.

"Something funny Moony?" James mumbled.

Remus looked up and shook his head, still grinning. "Good book," he said gesturing to it with a fond look.

"Right..." James said, clearly losing interest.

Lily however glanced up at the cover page and said almost as enthusiastically as if she were in class, "I've read that one, it's excellent don't you think?"

"Oh Merlin, here they go!" Sirius muttered as Remus delved wholeheartedly into an animated conversation with Lily about what books she had and hadn't read.

James suddenly sprung to his feet. "Right, Sirius, Marlene, bed, now!"

Sirius looked at him and Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to us?"

"Yes, we have a very important game tomorrow morning and my team needs to rest!" James said in an exasperated voice.

"Really? We have an important game tomorrow? I never would have guessed!" Sirius said sarcastically. "You've only told us once –"

"Twice." Marlene corrected.

"Three times?"

"At least half a dozen –"

"Maybe more."

"Oh very funny." James said scowling at the pair of them who just laughed even harder at the expression on James' face.

"Fine," Marlene said, still chuckling. "We're going, we're going."

Once James had made his whole team retire to their dorms to prepare for the next day, he too slowly made his way up to bed and was asleep before his head had hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Marlene got changed into her robes and sat on the edge of her bed, watching the other girls get dressed into red and gold jumpers, put on scarlet scarves and hats then they made their way in a procession down to the common room.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were down there. James was looking very agitated and Sirius was dealing with his nerves by flirting outrageously with Marlene on the way to the Great Hall and being even louder than he usually was.

The rest of the Gryffindor team were all seated at the house table and when James entered, the whole house started cheering.

James grinned and sat down at the table, pulling the toast towards him.

"You nervous?" Zoey Thompson asked Marlene quietly.

"Me? Nervous? I don't think so!" Marlene replied, grinning at her. In truth she wasn't nervous, she knew that they would go out there and kick Ravenclaw's butts. She looked around at her team in complete confidence. It just wasn't in her nature to be nervous and if she was, she hid it extremely well.

"Right, let's get down to the pitch." James said, picking up his broom and patting Sirius on the back.

"Good luck everyone!" Alice said. Remus nodded, his mouth full of cereal and Peter gave them the thumbs up.

"Good luck James, you'll be great!" Lily called after them.

Marlene smirked and Sirius and James both grinned; James triumphantly and Sirius in a 'told-you-so' way.

Conditions were perfect. Blue sky and hardly any wind.

The Gryffindor changing rooms were buzzing with nerves. When the time came, James called out and silence fell as everyone looked at their captain expectantly.

"Right," James said, "when we get out on that pitch, I want you all to play exactly as you have been doing these past few weeks in training. You can do this and I'll try and catch the Snitch as soon as I can."

"Well, I'm glad you've got our backs, Prongs." Sirius said jokingly.

James shot him a look and Sirius shut up.

The noise of the crowds outside was rising.

James straightened up. "Let's do this!"

The Gryffindor team followed him out onto the pitch where Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaw team were waiting. They were greeted by a torrent of cheering coming from the scarlet and gold end of the stadium.

James shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain, Kenneth Jones, a broad shouldered Beater.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch ordered.

The whistle blasted through the air and fourteen players shot upwards into the sky. The crowd roared its appreciation.

Marlene heard Max McGregor – one of her ex-boyfriends commentary.

"AND IT'S GRYFFINDOR THAT TAKES THE QUAFFLE – AND IT'S GRYFFINDOR'S NEW SEEKER DAN SEABOLT STREAKING UP THE PITCH TOWARDS RAVENCLAW'S END – EAGER TO PROVE HIMSELF – BUT THAT'S FLETCHLY WHO SENDS A BLUDGER HIS WAY –"

Marlene flew just below Dan and as the Quaffle dropped, she caught it.

"MCKINNON WITH THE QUAFFLE – CONTINUING UP THE PITCH – IS RAVENCLAW'S NEW KEEPER UP TO THIS? MCKINNON HAS A LONG STANDING RECORD OF NOT MISSING – AND SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Marlene grinned and sped back towards Gryffindor's end who were all screaming their approval.

"Nice one McKinnon!" Sirius yelled over to her as he swung his bat through the air, aiming a passing Bludger towards the oncoming Ravenclaw Chaser.

Marlene inclined her head towards him, grinning. Then she turned her broom around and dove downwards with both Zoey and Dan on her tail.

* * *

"Half an hour through the game." Lily muttered, checking her watch. "What is he _doing_?!"

She stared up at where James was circling the game, eyes constantly on the watch for any hint of the Golden Snitch.

"You can't hurry these sorts of things." Remus explained to her, him having heard a lot of the Quidditch talks from James and Sirius. "He has to wait until Gryffindor are a good way in the lead. That's what matters most in this game; points scored."

Lily and Alice stared at him. Peter was the only one who didn't seem surprised at Remus' wealth of knowledge on this subject.

"We are fifty points ahead..." Lily pointed out, "Marlene having scored three of those goals. He should catch the Snitch soon."

"Again, not as simple as that..." Remus muttered as he watched Sirius hit another Bludger towards the Ravenclaw Seeker.

Suddenly the crowd drew in a collective gasp. James and the other seeker had both gone into a breakneck dive. Lily stood up on her seat to see better as the two players shot towards the ground.

"They're going to crash!" Peter squealed hysterically.

"No they're not!" Remus scoffed dismissively.

At the last second, James pulled out of the dive and rolled harmlessly onto the grass. The crowd was dead silent as they waited. Then James shoved his fist high into the air, a look of pure triumph on his face.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down on her seat. "We won! We won!"

The rest of the team went crashing into their captain who promptly fell over as he was smothered by his fellow players.

Alice grabbed Lily's arm and they fought their way over to Marlene who gave them both a hug.

"Party! Common room! Now!" Sirius yelled and the Gryffindor players and supporters alike yelled in agreement.

Lily, Alice and Marlene were rushed to the common room in a river of red clad people all laughing and congratulating themselves on such a good performance.

* * *

"Who wants to play a game of Truth or Dare?" James shouted over the music playing. The common room had been transformed into something that resembled a nightclub.

Lily looked at him. "That's a kid's game James!"

"Come on Lils, live a little!" Marlene called. She holding a bottle of firewhisky in her hand and she was swaying slightly. Lily could tell that she was drunk.

"I'm in!" Sirius called and he threw a load of chocolate frogs into the crowd. Lily was willing to bet that Sirius was even more drunk than Marlene was and she promised herself to keep an eye on the pair of them.

Alice, Frank and the rest of the Marauder's all agreed to play. They went over to the corner of the common room and sat in a circle.

"Who's first?" James asked. He faced them all then pointed at Remus. "Moony, Truth or Dare?"

Remus considered for a second. "Truth." He said finally.

Lily had a suspicious feeling that he had played this game with his friends before and had learnt never to choose dare.

"Who is your favourite Marauder?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"None of them; they are all really good friends to me. Better friends than most people realise." Remus said. "But if I had to chose, I'd probably say... James. Sirius is too obnoxious and Pete, no hard feelings 'k?"

"Sure, none taken." Peter said. He looked as if he had expected that answer.

Remus turned to Lily. "Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Lily said instantly.

"Would you ever go out with Prongs?" Sirius asked immediately.

Lily glared at him but he just smirked at her.

"I don't know..." Lily said quietly. "He has to deflate his head a bit more before I consider it."

James blew a kiss in her direction and winked.

"Oh, this is so boring!" Marlene said, taking another gulp of her firewhisky. "Can someone please choose dare!"

"Fine, Marlene, Truth or Dare?" Lily said.

Marlene grinned and leaned back, looking completely relaxed. "Dare." She said calmly.

Alice smiled evilly. "You have to kiss Sirius."

The Marauders all blanched. All of them except Sirius who didn't look remotely fazed. Lily supposed that he kissed girls all the time and this was no different.

Marlene looked at Alice for a second then she twisted around, grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and kissed him without any trace of hesitation.

Lily's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that Marlene would actually do it and it was a bit more than just a kiss.

The Marauder's burst out laughing and James wolf-whistled.

Marlene broke away from Sirius and took another swig from her bottle.

Sirius, Lily noticed looked exactly as he had before except from the small smile on his face and the fact that his eyes kept darting towards Marlene.

By the end of the night, as the last few partygoers had stumbled up to bed after Professor McGonagall had walked in on them and told them all to stop the celebrations as they hadn't even won the cup yet, Lily lay awake in bed, positive that above everything he believed in, Sirius Black had fallen for Marlene and Lily was determined to use any means she could to get them together.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'm still writing the next one - unfortunately, my writing has now caught up on itself so chapters won't be as frequent any more. I will still update whenever I can. Thanks for reading, please review. :))

_Molteaser x_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Here you are, chapter twelve! Sorry for the long wait :( hope you enjoy, not a lot blackinnon in this but there is a LOT in the next one :))

Please review, none of this is mine ect.

Thanks

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Marlene woke up the next morning when Lily opened the curtains in the dormitory. Light streamed into the room and hit Marlene full in the face. She groaned and pulled the duvet over her face.

"Lily!" She growled, her voice muffled by the blankets. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting up." Lily said briskly. "Do you have any memory of what happened last night?"

Marlene scrunched her eyes closed and tried to remember but everything was a fuzzy blur and she couldn't pick apart the details. "I don't know," she mumbled. "What happened?"

"You kissed Sirius!" Lily said. She sounded astonished that Marlene couldn't actually remember anything.

"What?" Marlene said sitting up and looking at her friend with an astounded expression.

"You got dared to kiss him... And um, you did a little more than just kiss him." Lily said tentatively, pulling a face for effect.

Marlene smirked. "Bet he didn't know what had hit him."

"I don't think he did." Lily said laughing, completely used to Marlene's unfazed attitude.

* * *

At the first opportunity she got, Lily confided in James about her suspicions concerning his best friend.

They were finishing a Tranfiguation essay in the library at lunchtime. Lily had come to realise that James was in fact a very good listener and her listened to her theories in silence.

When she finished, James put down his quill and lent forward on his elbows, his fingers interlocked on the table. "Your right about Sirius Lils, he's liked Marlene for a while now but because he's Sirius, he won't admit it. I'm just not sure he'd appreciate you intervening."

"Why not?" Lily asked. "He intervenes with everyone else's lives."

"Yes but Sirius... You won't know about this but Sirius didn't run away from his family because him and his mother had a fight."

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had been told that Sirius and his mother had had an argument which had cause Sirius to leave.

"Yeah, Sirius' parents had arranged a pure blood marriage for him. That's why he left. He didn't even tell me at first - just turned up at mine in a right state, he was a total wreck. Anyway, he's only just managed to tell Remus and Peter. Sirius hates his life being planned out for him and he would hate it if someone tried to set him up with someone else." James picked up his quill again and turned beck to his parchment, not looking at Lily. "Trust me Lils, is Sirius wants to make a move on Marlene then he'll do it in his own time."

Lily nodded but secretly decided that it couldn't hurt to just give him a slight nudge into asking Marlene out.

* * *

"If you've come to talk about Sirius and Marlene I already know." Remus said as Lily opened her mouth to say something. Lily closed her mouth again and frowned.

Remus, Lily and Alice were replanting Venomous Tectactacula in the Herbology greenhouses. None of the other Marauders had taken the subject and only Alice shared Lily's love of plants.

Remus looked up at the two girls with an exasperated expression. "James told me what you were planning and I agree with him; it's a really bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Alice asked curiously.

Lily explained her plan to Alice who, to Remus' dismay, her face lit up with each passing word.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. "They are perfect for each other!"

"Says the one who got Marlene to kiss Sirius last night." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I only said to kiss him - not snog him senseless!" Alice said immediately. "That was Marlene's doing."

"A very drunk Marlene." Remus corrected.

"She was fine with it this morning." Lily pointed out. She was right; Sirius and Marlene had both continued with their normal, slightly flirtatious banter. "Come on Remus, you've seen how they get on - they're always flirting."

"And you must realise that this is Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon we are talking about." Remus said pointedly. "Sirius flirts with any pretty girl that happens to be around."

"Have you heard Sirius flirt with anyone else besides Marlene this year?" Alice said.

That shut Remus up. Truth be told, now he thought about it, Sirius had been lying unusually low this year. "Just, let them sort it out themselves." Remus pleaded but he could tell that no amount of begging would stop these two when they were in full flow.

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with students, all sitting down to eat their dinner. The ceiling of the Hall showed a golden and pink sunset and the candles were just starting to come alight.

James watched Peter load food onto his plate. Remus was watching Sirius pick absentmindedly at his own food with a thoughtful expression. James suspected that Lily had talked to him about Sirius in Herbology. That was the exact reason that James had warned his friend.

"Sirius," Remus said finally. "How much would you rate that girl over there?"

Sirius glanced over at the Ravenclaw table where a pretty, dark haired sixth year was eating her dinner and chatting to her friends.

He contemplated for a moment then said "seven."

"What about her friend?" James asked, indicating the brunette who she was sitting next to."

"Probably an eight." Sirius said. "Why are you -"

"What about them?" Peter said, pointing at where Lily, Alice and Marlene had just come into the hall.

"Well, Lily's probably an eight - she's too studious, Alice, I'd say was a seven - she's got a boyfriend and Marlene?" He paused for half a second then said "a nine."

"A nine?" James asked, shocked. Sirius never gave anyone over eight.

"Oh, fine then, Marlene's a ten." He saw them all looking at him and smirked. "What are you all staring at? Come on, you have to admit it; McKinnon is hot."

James and Remus looked at each other. It hadn't occurred to them until now that Lily's plan, may actually work.

* * *

**A/N** Hope you liked it, please review cheers x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Here you are, as promised. This is such a blackinnon fluffy, cheesey chapter... we'll have lots of drama in the next one but for now, it's the one you've all been waiting for.

Enjoy, please review, the usual :))

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Today, I will be teaching you how to conjure the Patronus charm." The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Minosta strode up and down in front of her class. "This spell is extremely complex and it requires a large amount of concentration." She spun on her heel and said. "Can anyone tell me what the Patronus charm is used for?"

Marlene sat at her desk and watched the Professor's eyes roam around the room.

"Black!" the teacher snapped, making Sirius, who was sitting at the desk behind Marlene, jump and look up towards the Professor. "What is the main use for the Patronus?"

Sirius smiled charmingly, "to ward off Dementors Professor."

"Precisely!" the teacher called and returned her attention to the board.

Marlene twisted around in her seat and saw James pass a piece of paper to Sirius discreetly. Sirius read it and then turned back to James to shake his head and glare at him.

James darted a glance at Marlene quickly. Marlene raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. He shook his head at her and looked away.

Marlene caught Sirius' eye but Sirius looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed.

That surprised Marlene; Sirius was never embarrassed, ever. So what had happened now to make him look away in that awkward way?

Shaking her head slightly she turned back to face the front.

"Right, the charm for this spell is; _Expecto Patronum_." Professor Minosta said, taking out her own wand and waving it. A silvery white Antelope sprung from the wand tip. It jumped around her for a bit then dissolved in wisps of silvery white.

"The key to this spell is to think of something happy. Without a strong happy thought or feeling, the spell won't be as powerful. The stronger the thought, the more potent the Patronus is." The Professor continued.

Marlene searched her memory for a happy memory. None seemed that strong. She sighed and looked sideways at Lily who had her eyes closed and a frown on her face.

Half an hour later Marlene had only just managed to conjure up a few wisps of silvery smoke. She was getting slightly frustrated with the whole thing.

"Yes!" Lily called out as a white doe appeared out of the end of her wand. She grinned at it. Her grin slowly faded when she looked across the classroom at the Marauders. "Oh great!" she muttered. "He only needs something like this to fuel his ego right now."

Marlene followed her gaze and smiled slightly when she saw in the corner of the room, the four Marauders surrounded by silver animals; a dog, a rat, a large wolf and a stag. Marlene burst out laughing when she saw James catch sight of Lily's Patronus and wag his eyebrows.

* * *

"You're not holding your wand right." A voice said behind her.

Marlene spun around and came face-to-face with Sirius. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Look, you do it like this." Sirius took hold of her wrist and held it up in front of her. "Hold that there." He said then walked around behind her and reached around her so he wrapped his hand around the one she was holding the wand with. "Now think of something happy – I mean, really happy." He said.

Marlene felt his breath tickle across her face and her back press against him. She breathed out once and whispered "_Expecto Patronum._"

A silver lioness burst from her wand tip and soared above the heads of the students.

Marlene grinned and heard Sirius laughter in her ear. She spun around to face him but hadn't realised how close he actually was. She found herself staring up into his face that was only inches away from her own. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt a slight shiver go down her spine when she met his gaze.

Sirius stopped laughing and looked back at her.

Marlene cleared her throat slightly and took a small step back. "Thanks." She said quietly.

He straightened up and smiled at her. "Anytime."

* * *

Slughorn beamed around at his class. The large teacher was one of the favourites – if only because of how he treated his classes.

Marlene sat at the back of the classroom next to Lily, trying to ignore the fact that she was uberaware that Sirius was sitting on her other side. That was taking up most of her concentration.

"Righto," Slughorn boomed in his loud tones. "Today we shall be brewing the Draught of Death which we would have done last year but... um – well, class was a bit disrupted."

James and Sirius both smirked. They had upset a cauldron of potion and it had landed all over Slughorn's trousers which had instantly burst into flame. Pandemonium had reigned as quarter of the class had tried to put the fire out, while the rest of them had almost died of laughter at the sight of the large Professor running around the room, bottom half aflame, shrieking at the top of his voice.

"I think I will put you in pairs myself today. Mr Potter, you will _not_ be working with Mr Black. I think you can go with Mr Lupin here. Miss Evans, can you go with Mr Lockhart –"

James narrowed his eyes at the blond Ravenclaw.

"– Mr Black, you can work with Miss McKinnon." Slughorn continued.

Marlene sighed; so much for ignoring him.

"Have you noticed how them lot have been behaving... strangely recently?" Marlene asked Sirius, looking over his shoulder just in time to see James, Lily, Alice and Remus all look away from them quickly.

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. There was silence for a second then both of them started laughing.

Marlene saw Lily stare at them intently and seeing that just made her laugh even more.

The lesson continued in this way for another hour. James, Lily, Remus and Alice would constantly look over at Marlene and Sirius and the pair of them were getting slightly suspicious.

"Padfoot, mate," James said quietly to his best friend when he had happened to go and get more ingredients from the store cupboard at the same time as Sirius had. "Just get a grip on yourself and ask her out. You are Sirius Black – _act like him!_"

The only response he got was another glare.

When Sirius got back to his table, he found Marlene stirring the potion and reading the textbook with a look of deep concentration on her face.

He dumped the herbs that he had collected down next to her and glanced back at James who nodded encouragingly and gave him the thumbs up.

Sighing, he turned to face Marlene again who was now adding the ingredients. "Uh, Marlene..." he trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase this.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Sirius looked at James who waved his hands in a shooing gesture. When Marlene looked in his direction to see what Sirius was staring at, James instantly stopped waving his hands about like a madman and pretended to look immensely interested in the potion Remus was making.

Sirius cleared his throat, shooting a killer look in James' general direction and said "So, you know it's the first Hogsmead trip this weekend?"

"Yeah...?" Marlene said, drawing the question out.

"Are you going with anyone?" Sirius asked, leaning against the table.

Marlene had now put down her stirring tool and was giving him her full attention. "Not unless you count Lily."

"I'm not counting Lily."

"Fine, I'm not going with anyone then."

"Well..." Sirius said slowly. "I was wondering – since you're not going with anyone, and neither am I, would you go with me?"

Marlene stood staring at him for a moment. Just as Sirius was beginning to get slightly concerned, she seemed to come to life again. "Are you... do you mean on a date?"

"You're intuition, as always, leaves me astonished." Sirius joked.

Marlene hit him on the arm. "I'm serious here, are you asking me out?"

"That depends on your answer."

She narrowed her eyes. "You can't do that!"

Sirius shrugged and grinned. "It's a free country McKinnon."

Marlene was silent for a moment. Then she said quietly, "what if I said 'no'?"

"Then I'd say, never mind, it was worth the shot." Sirius said, eyeing her cautiously.

"And if I said 'yes'?" Marlene asked.

"Then I would be asking you out." Sirius clarified.

The corners of Marlene's mouth were curling upwards. "Okay then." She said. "I'll go with you."

Sirius looked at her to see if she was joking or not but her eyes were perfectly serious. A grin slowly stretched over his face.

They were interrupted by a loud yell.

Sirius and Marlene both spun around to see Lily with her finger pointing at James, a scowl on her face which completely contradicted her eyes which were sparkling with delight. "James Potter, how long have you known about this?!"

James was wearing an expression of innocence. Behind him, Remus was shaking with laughter, Alice was grinning and Peter who was working with a Hufflepuff across the room was pointing at them all, his shrieks of laughter echoing through the dungeon classroom.

* * *

**A/N** Hope you liked it, the fluff... it was difficult to write stuff like that because its not what I'm used to so tell me what you thought of it. :))

Thanks for reading

_Molteaser x_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Sorry for not updating sooner, i've been focusing on writing chapter 16 which is proved to be quite hard to write. We've got some Sirius/Regulus drama in this chapter, I hope you like it :)

Enjoy, please review, the usual :))

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"It's not them." Remus said, barely looking up from his favourite cereal.

James and Sirius had both turned in their seats to see who was coming into the Great Hall. When they realised that it wasn't Lily and her friends, both boys let out sighs of what could only be relief.

Remus looked at them over the top of his spoon. "What is wrong with you two this morning?" he asked. "Him I can understand," he pointed his now empty spoon at Sirius. "He is going on an actual date this morning but you however," Remus now swung his spoon around to point threateningly at James, "you have absolutely no reason to be nervous! Lily isn't going on a date with you and you won't even be by yourselves; me and Pete will be with you at all times. Why in Merlin's name are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous! Why would you even think that Moony?!" James said.

"You're twitching." Remus said, in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"Twitching?!" James exclaimed as Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Remus was saved from answering by the arrival of the post owls.

Nobody was expecting any post and least of all Sirius, so it was a surprise when a brown tawny landed in front of him and held out its leg, a letter attached to it.

James, Remus and Peter all looked at Sirius curiously as he unfolded the letter and his eyes skimmed over the writing.

Then the colour drained from his face and his hand clutched the letter so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

When he didn't say anything, James said "Sirius? What's wrong?"

Sirius looked up at him, his eyes unfocused.

"Padfoot, what's in the letter?" James urged. The pallor of Sirius' face was freaking him out.

"I – I have to go... can you tell Marlene..." but Sirius trailed off as something across the hall caught his attention. His expression darkened into a scowl. He got up and without finishing his sentence Sirius strode across the hall and disappeared.

James sat there for a few seconds, completely bewildered. "What was that about?"

Then he saw Lily, Alice and Marlene walk into the Great Hall. "Oh no," he looked at Remus. "What do we tell her?"

Remus shrugged, "the truth; we don't actually know. We should go and find him though."

James nodded and stood up. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

"But what about Hogsmead?" Peter asked.

"We'll have to leave it Wormy." James said. "This is more important."

"Are you guys okay?" Lily said.

She, Marlene and Alice had reached the table.

James noticed Marlene's eyes sweep the table. When it became clear that Sirius was not there, a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"Um..." James looked at Remus then said. "We don't actually know. We're going to find him."

Lily nodded and looked at Marlene who was frowning and glancing between James and Remus.

"Alright then, let's go, we'll see you later Lils." James said.

Remus got up and walked out behind James and Peter stuffed the rest of his crumpet into his mouth and followed his friends.

* * *

Sirius strode down the corridor, turning corners and blindly searching. He still carried the letter that he had just received from his cousin Andromeda.

He rounded a corner and came face-to-face with the one person he was looking for; Regulus.

Acting faster than he thought he would've been able to in a situation like this, Sirius grabbed his younger brother by the front of his robes and slammed him into the wall. "Are you all happy now?" he snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regulus gasped, still shocked.

"This!" Sirius spat and let go of his brother, stuffing the crumpled letter into his chest instead. "This is what sort of perfect family you have."

"_Our family_ Sirius." Regulus corrected automatically.

"They are _not _my family." Sirius growled dangerously as Regulus unfolded the letter and read out loud

"'_Dear Sirius, hopefully this letter will reach you soon as if it doesn't I hate to think what you will think of me. Mind you, you probably wouldn't believe them anyway, no matter what they said.' _Whose 'they'?" Regulus asked suspiciously.

"Read on." Sirius snapped in monotone.

"'_Anyway, what I'm writing to tell you about is that I have just gotten engaged to Ted Tonks (I don't know if you remember him?) The down side is that Ted is muggleborn, when the family found out, they were not so happy for me...'" _Regulus trailed off and scanned the rest of the letter in silence.

"She says that she doesn't know what she's going to do. Ted's family can only take her for a few more weeks, she's disowned now as well." Sirius said with less viciousness now that it had become clear that Regulus hadn't known about this. "This is all because your _family_ values pureblood marriages more than actual affection for the other person."

"You don't really have to worry about that anymore though Sirius, since you're not really family." Regulus snapped, his face clearing of any emotion that had been there when he was reading his cousin's letter. "Mother even blasted you off the family tree."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Bet she just loved doing that."

"Kreacher is rather fond of muttering about it." Regulus said. Then in a quieter tone "you shouldn't have left..."

Sirius let out an involuntary twitch and his scowl came back. "I left because I had too Reg. I was in no way going to go through with the life that they had planned out for me."

"And now you're dating McKinnon. Mother's not happy with you." Regulus said smirking.

"You're making no sense Regulus! First they're my family, then they're not and now I have to worry about what mother thinks?" Sirius exclaimed, exasperated. "And how the hell did you know about Marlene – we aren't even going out?"

Regulus shrugged. "I thought you'd want to know. First Potter, now McKinnon. You hang around with Blood-traitors and Mudbloods like them and Evans, they'll end up getting hurt." He stepped sideways to move past his older brother but Sirius mirrored his movements and blocked his way. "Was that a threat?" he growled.

Regulus smiled. "Of course it wasn't. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go to Hogsmead and enjoy my weekend. Goodbye Sirius, have fun with McKinnon today." He pushed past Sirius and walked down the hallway.

Sirius watched him go with a bitter expression. He hated to be reminded of his old family and encounters with them put him in a bad mood.

* * *

The Marauders found Sirius at the top of North Tower, his favourite place to go and sit and think. James silently went and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius moved slightly but didn't turn around.

"Padfoot mate," James said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Sirius nodded slowly. Then he held up the letter they had seen him get that morning. "It's Andi; she's been disowned."

"Shit..." James breathed and he sat down next to his friend. He knew that Remus and Peter were letting him handle this – after all, he was the one with the most practice. "What did she do?"

"She got engaged to a muggleborn." Sirius said, still looking out at the landscape.

"Mate, your family is uptight." James said.

Sirius was quiet for a moment then he said "I spoke to Regulus..."

James frowned. "What did he say?"

"He – he said..." Sirius swallowed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's not important."

James nodded knowing that whatever Sirius had wanted to say but decided not to, he would tell him eventually.

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said after a while and James knew the depth of what he was really saying.

* * *

**A/N** thanks for reading :) the next chapter is a lot of Marlene/Sirius and Lily/James drama and not quite in the way you might expect... i'll upload it sometime this weekend, probably Easter Sunday - or Monday (it depends where you are in the world)

Thanks for reading

_Molteaser x_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** Thi is a nice long chapter for you lovies! lots of drama in this one :) x

Enjoy, please review, the usual :))

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Don't worry Marls," Lily said calmly. "They'll find Sirius then catch us up."

Marlene said nothing; she just nodded and kicked a stone that was lying on the dusty track which led towards Hogsmead.

When they reached the village, Lily and Marlene said goodbye to Alice and Frank who were going off on their own and slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

It was packed with students when they arrived. The bar was swelling and Madam Rosmerta looked as though she was being run off her feet.

"Can we have two mugs of Butterbeer please?" Lily asked the stressed out barmaid.

When they got their drinks, the two girls sat in silence before Marlene broke it. "Lily?" she asked tentatively.

"Mm?" Lily mumbled, taking a gulp of her drink.

"You don't think that the Marauders sort of... hung us out to dry with today?"

Lily chocked on her Butterbeer. "W - What? How do you mean?"

Marlene looked at her miserably. "I don't _want_ to think that James and – and Sirius would do this but," she paused then said hurriedly "this morning when I asked where Sirius was, it just seemed as though James was somehow avoiding the question, then he looked at Remus and told us he didn't know. Then they went off to 'find him'. Don't you think that just seems a bit... dodgy?"

"Are you saying," Lily said after a moment, "that the whole thing with Sirius this morning was made up to... to get rid of us?"

Marlene put her head in her hands, "I don't know." She muttered.

"Marley," Lily said urgently, putting her mug down and leaning across the table. "James would never do that to Sirius and Sirius would never do that to you. You are just having doubts and there is nothing wrong with that but, you have to trust them. Sirius cares for you more than he will admit it."

Marlene snorted disbelievingly and looked away.

"He does, Marls. I know he does." Lily said with as much conviction as she could. "We'll probably go out there and see them looking for us."

Marlene nodded and took a gulp of Butterbeer.

* * *

"They're probably in the Three Broomsticks." James said to his friends as they trailed after him towards Hogsmead.

When they reached the square James made to go towards the pub.

"Wait, James!" Remus called. "They might be in Honeydukes."

"What is it with you and Honeydukes Moony?" James asked.

"He has a sweet tooth – especially for the chocolate." Sirius said distractedly.

"That's not the reason –" Remus said immediately.

"You won't find Lily in the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes Potter!" a voice said from behind them, cutting Remus off from his protests.

James whirled around, hand automatically plunging into his pocket for his wand.

Severus Snape stood a few feet away from them, his greasy hair falling in his face and his black eyes alive with malice.

Sirius grabbed James' wand arm and forced it down. "James, leave it! Let's just go and find the girls alright?"

James turned and started walking away but Snape's voice rung out behind them again. "As if Lily would ever be friends with you – let alone go out with you! After all, she's easily influenced. I've heard that that's a common trait for Mudbloods!"

James spun round again, wand pointed at Snape who wasn't quick enough with his shield charm and was hoisted up by his leg and hung there, watching James advance towards him with a vicious expression on his face.

"Take that back Snivellus!" James snarled dangerously.

A large crowd had started to gather and Sirius felt an uneasy sense of déjà vu. This was like a memory of what had happened nearly two years ago on a summer's day after they had finished their defence OWLs.

"James," Remus said. "Now is not the time, walk away mate."

James acted like he hadn't heard his friend and continued to move towards Snape.

* * *

"Fight! There's a fight in the square!" someone yelled.

Benches and stools scraped against the floor as nearly everyone scrambled towards the exit to see who was fighting.

Lily and Marlene exchanged a look before both of them jumped up and followed everyone else outside.

At the doorway however, they found their way blocked by Alice and Frank. "Lily, I don't think you should go out there." Alice said.

"Why not?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Because –" Alice began but she was cut off by shouts and boos from the crowd outside.

"Don't stand for that James!"

"Get him Potter!"

"Oh that was nasty!"

"_James_ is fighting out there?!" Lily demanded incredulously. She pushed past Alice and strode out into the weak sunlight.

Marlene and Alice exchanged dark looks. Alice nodded slightly, telling Marlene that Sirius was there as well.

Marlene tightened her grip on her wand instinctively.

She pushed through the crowd that seemed to be endless. She felt dazed. _This isn't happening. Lily said that Sirius wouldn't do this to her. _Marlene shook her head and shoved people aside, not caring who they were, desperate to reach the red haired person a few paces in front of her.

Suddenly, almost like the crowd had spat her out, Marlene bust through and the scene in front of her was almost the exact one she had seen two years ago.

Standing in front of her and in the middle of a ring of onlookers was James, Sirius and Snape. Snape was once again strung up by his ankle and James and Sirius were once again advancing on him. There was a cut on James' left cheek and Snape's wand was lying several feet away.

Marlene searched for Lily. She found her a few meters to her right, not that far from Remus and Peter.

Remus was shaking his head and watching the scene with a pained expression on his face and Peter's eyes were darting from James to Sirius to Snape then back again. Neither of them was attempting to stop their friends.

"Lily," Marlene called softly as Alice appeared on her other side. Lily looked at her friends. "Lily, let's go. We really shouldn't –"

'_Be here._' Was what Marlene had been about to say but the words caught in her throat as her eyes met a pair of familiar grey ones across the circle.

Lily however, ignored her and squaring her shoulders, she stepped forward into the ring. "James." She said firmly.

James spun round and Snape turned his head to look at her.

If Marlene hadn't been staring at Sirius, she might have seen the spark of triumph that lit up Snape's black, dead eyes.

"James," Lily said again. "What are you doing?"

James opened his mouth to speak but Snape got there before him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Be quiet Severus." Lily said calmly, not looking at him. "James let him down –"

But Snape let out a howl of fury and yelled "don't tell me to be quiet you filthy little Mudblood! This is entirely your fault!"

"No, Sev, I swear I didn't know about this!" Lily said, trying to hide the hurt that his words had caused her.

Marlene and Alice both hurried forwards and grabbed Lily's elbows.

James started to move towards them to help but Marlene shook her head at him and Alice snapped "back off James, we've got this."

James looked from Lily to Alice and to Snape then nodded and stepped backwards, a pained look on his face.

* * *

Marlene and Alice led Lily back through the crowds, past the Three Broomsticks and into a small alleyway where they sat down on a bench, one girl on either side of Lily who pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her, burying her face in her arms.

They remained like that, sitting in silence. Marlene's mind was whirling. She couldn't quite believe what she'd just seen.

Beside her, Lily sniffed. "You were right Marls... I was such an idiot not to have seen it myself this morning. They planned this..."

Marlene put her hand on Lily's arm and opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what could make this situation any better.

"I just thought – no, I _hoped_ that James had changed... I'm such a silly, naive person." Lily said putting her head in her arms again.

Marlene and Alice looked at each other over her head. Both of them were at a loss for what to say.

When they got back to the castle, Marlene and Alice escorted a very upset Lily up the steps towards the Entrance Hall.

They were halfway there when Marlene heard her name being called from behind them.

All three girls turned to face Sirius who was standing at the bottom of the steps, an almost sorry look on his face.

Lily and Alice both looked at Marlene who took a deep breath to calm herself down then slowly retraced her footsteps back towards him. "What?" she snapped when she reached him.

He opened his mouth. "What you saw back there, I had nothing to do with it –"

But Marlene stopped him from saying anything more when she realised that it was no good trying to keep a hold on her anger. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand connected with his face with a resounding _smack_. "Don't you dare try and excuse what you did Sirius Black you fucking arsehole! You – you and James should have known _exactly_ what you were doing would affect Lily! I cannot imagine how much more you could have fucked up!"

Sirius placed a hand over his stinging cheek and watched as Marlene made her way back up the steps to her friends who were both looking at her with open mouths.

He shook his head sadly, turned and hands stuffed into his pockets, headed back across the grounds and towards the lake.

* * *

Later that night, Lily woke to head sniffing noises coming from across the room.

Pushing back her covers, Lily felt her way across the room to Marlene's four poster bed and drew back the hangings.

"Marlene?" she whispered. "Are you alright?"

Marlene sat up and rubbed her face then whispered "I'm fine."

Lily sighed and bending, lit the lamp on Marlene's bedside table. "You know Marls, usually when people say they're fine, it usually means that they're not."

Marlene was silent. Lily saw tear lines shinning in the lamplight etching her friends face.

"Oh Marls," she said softly. "Is it Sirius?"

Marlene looked at her for a second then let out a sob and put her face in her hands, nodding.

"Come here!" Lily murmured, sitting down on the bed and holding out her arms.

Marlene shuffled forwards and hugged her, breaking down again.

"What's all of this Marley?" Lily asked, using Marlene's nickname that her family used and Lily did when her friend needed comforting. "You've never reacted to a boy this way, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Marlene said miserably, clutching Lily's back.

Lily sighed and hugged her friend tightly. She thought that she had a good idea why.

* * *

**A/N** Hpe you enjoyed that chapter, what's going to happen next I wonder... :)

Thanks for reading

_Molteaser x_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, the exam revision brought my writing to a hold for a bit but here you are, chapter sixteen here at last! :)

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The next few days were the gloomiest that Remus had ever experienced at Hogwarts. James was in a bad mood because Lily was ignoring him and Sirius was barely seen as he spent most of his free time going on long, solitary walks around the lake – sometimes for hours on end.

One Thursday evening, Remus and Peter were playing a game of wizard's chess in the common room and James was sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire.

The portrait hole opened and an extremely tired looking Sirius entered. He saw his friends sitting by the fire and walked slowly over.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said, going for a cheerful approach. "Where have you been? Queen to D5." He added.

"Walking." Sirius replied shortly, sinking into an armchair and closing his eyes.

Remus nodded and turned back to his game. Peter had just put his King in Check. He was surprisingly good at this game.

A trickle of laughter floated across the common room.

Remus looked back up again in time to see Marlene, who was practically sitting on Taylor Downing's lap and laughing at something that apparently the sixth year had just said.

"I'm going to bed." Sirius muttered darkly. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on the pair across the room.

"This is stupid!" James snapped. "Why don't you just go up to her and say sorry for Merlin's sake!"

"Because I didn't do anything!" Sirius retorted.

"Except leave when you were supposed to be going to Hogsmead with her!" James sighed, rolling his eyes.

Peter was looking from one person to the other with wide eyes and Remus was watching the pair cautiously.

"I'm going to bed." Sirius repeated and he got up, walked over to the boy's dormitory staircase and disappeared up it, slamming the door behind him.

Remus flinched and looked around the common room. Everyone was staring at the place where Sirius had just vanished.

Marlene, Remus noticed was looking towards the staircase with a strange expression on her face.

He looked back at James who was shaking his head.

"Maybe you should go a little easier on him James." Remus said.

James looked at him incredulously. "_Go easy on him?!_ Merlin Remus, I'm just trying to help!"

"I know but I just don't think that telling him to apologise to Marlene and listing the things he did wrong was a particularly good way to help."

"I knew you'd take his side!" James snapped, getting to his feet. He walked over to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as he saw James take his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Walk." Was all he heard James say before the portrait door slammed shut.

Remus sat in the stunned silence of the common room. Everyone was staring at him and Peter.

"And that Pete," Remus said, sitting back in his seat. "Is what happens when women get into people's heads"

* * *

Marlene tore her gaze away from the door which Sirius had just slammed behind him.

"Some people are a bit grumpy this evening." Taylor Downing said from where he was sitting next to her.

Marlene looked towards the portrait hole. "I suppose..." she muttered. "I think I'm going to bed as well."

"Oh okay, maybe we could do this again some time."

"Uh yeah, maybe." Marlene replied knowing full well that that was never going to happen.

She cast one glance towards where Remus and Peter were now sitting alone by the fire. Both of them had tried to talk to her about Sirius but she didn't want to hear his excuses.

When she reached her dormitory, Marlene walked in to find Lily and Alice sitting on their beds talking.

Marlene walked over, threw herself down on her bed and started to examine her nails.

She hardly had to wait three seconds before Alice asked the question Marlene had been expecting. "What's going on down there? We heard the slamming from here."

Marlene sighed. "James and Sirius."

Lily grimaced. "Was the first one Sirius?"

Marlene nodded, not looking up.

"Thought so..." Lily murmured. "I think the whole of Gryffindor Tower felt it."

"What d'you do Marls? Slap him on the other side of his face." Alice joked.

Marlene just glared at her.

"Marlene, you weren't trying to make him jealous by any chance?" Lily asked in a constricted voice, "by pretending to get off with someone else?"

Marlene made a little noise in the back of her throat. "So what if I was?"

Lily and Alice both let out sighs of exasperation.

"What?" Marlene snapped defensively.

"Isn't it a bit sort of... harsh?" Lily said tentatively.

"Hey! What about you and James? Back to square one with you two."

"That's different!" Lily said, frowning.

"Yeah exactly. It is different Lils and that's why –" Marlene broke off before she said too much. She took a breath then spoke in a calmer voice. "Just let me do my own thing, okay?"

Lily and Alice looked at each other before both of them nodded, though Marlene could tell that Lily was agreeing reluctantly.

* * *

"Sirius! Hey Sirius!"

Sirius spun on his heel to see Maxwell McKinnon hurrying towards him. "Yes?"

"You urm, you dropped this." Maxwell handed Sirius a piece of old parchment. Sirius took it and stared down at it. He couldn't believe he'd nearly lost the Marauder's Map.

"Thanks." He said to the blond boy in front of him. He only knew Marlene's younger brother slightly as he was the year below Sirius. However, you could tell on sight that he was related to her; they had the same high cheekbones, same colour eyes and the same golden coloured hair.

"Anytime." Maxwell said dismissively. Then his tone changed and he said quietly. "How are you? I hope Marley's not treating you too badly."

Sirius shook his head and rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. "Just ignoring me."

"Mate, you're lucky she hasn't done anything worse yet. Last time a date didn't show, she decided to flaunt the fact that she was going out with the Gryffindor Keeper, every time her ex was around." Maxwell said shaking his head at his sister's antics.

"Isn't she doing that again?" Sirius muttered.

"What? No!" Maxwell said, laughing. "She thinks Taylor Downing's a right prick, she'd never go out with him. She's just playing with you. She wants to make you jealous."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah... Marlene loves taking revenge on people who have pissed her off and from what I've seen, you pissed her off very well."

A frown appeared on Sirius' face as he considered these words. Then he resumed his normal expression and said "uh, thanks Maxwell."

"Oh please!" the younger boy said rolling his eyes. "Call me Max – only my mother calls me _Maxwell!_"

Sirius let a grin grow on his face for the first time in what felt like days. "Thanks Max," he said sincerely.

* * *

"What's up?" Sirius asked, dropping into a seat next to James.

Remus stared at him from where he had been looking over Peter's Charms homework.

Peter and James were both looking at Sirius strangely as well.

"What's got into you?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I have decided to stop being a grumpy git and get on with life."

"And – and are you going to talk to her?" Remus asked hesitantly as he gestured towards Marlene sitting with her friends across the common room.

Sirius followed his gaze and sighed. "I'll talk to her. I need to talk to her."

Remus nodded and hoped for all of their sakes that Marlene would listen to him when he did talk to her.

* * *

"Learning about Animagi is a study that we went over in third year. This year however, we shall be covering the more complex details of the art." McGonagall said, pacing in front of her class.

Marlene fidgeted in her seat. She didn't want to be here.

"Learning how to _become_ an Animagus is an incredibly advanced branch of magic. It takes highly skilled witch or wizard to become one and even then, it could be years before they get it right."

Marlene couldn't help herself. She turned in her seat to sneak a glance at the Marauders sitting on the back row in the corner of the classroom.

James was sitting staring into space, Remus looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there and Sirius was twirling his quill around his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Marlene looked back towards the front of the class before any of them caught her looking at them. She didn't understand why any of them were there even here; they all already knew exactly what it took to become Animagi.

When the bell rang for lunch, Marlene almost ran to the door, bumping into Remus in her haste to get out of the classroom and out of sight of a person who she could practically feel looking at her from across the room.

Muttering an apology to Remus, Marlene escaped, glancing just once over her shoulder. She could still see Sirius staring at her. It made her heart skip a beat and a shiver run down her back. Then the moment was gone and, hardening her heart, she walked out of the room towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"What an interesting lesson!" Lily gushed enthusiastically. "Wouldn't it be amazing to be an Animagus – I mean – imagine turning into an animal!"

Marlene made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat.

Lily, apparently unaware that Marlene lack her enthusiasm for the subject carried on talking about the lesson.

"Uh, guys, I think I might have left my wand in McGonagall's room." Marlene said, checking her bag. Her wand was not in there.

"Oh ok, we can come back with you if you want." Lily said cheerfully.

"No, it's fine. I'll catch you up." Marlene said, already turning to go back the way she had come.

She walked back to the Transfiguration classroom, moving slowly against the tide of students making their way in the opposite direction towards lunch.

The classroom was completely empty.

All except one singular person. He was sitting in the teacher's chair, feet up on the desk, her wand twirling between his fingers and his casual smirk playing about his mouth.

Marlene let out a sigh. "What is it with you and stealing other people's wands?"

* * *

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed. it's pretty obvious who the person is but maybe that's because I already know...

If you want a laugh, type into youtube 'The Marauders' there is a series of four episodes - completely inaccurate but if you want a laugh, they are hilarious.

Thanks for reading

_Molteaser x_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** Once again I'm really sorry for not updating, it is now the middle of my exams so I've been writing whenever I can. Here you are, a very Marlene/Sirius chapter, hope you don' mind ;) enjoy x

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Sirius grinned cockily.

Marlene scowled back.

Both of them remained in that way, waiting for the other to break the silence.

Finally Sirius sighed and swung his legs off the table. "I need to talk to you."

Marlene smirked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Clearly... you've gone to such lengths to do so. How exactly did my wand come to be in your possession?"

"I bribed Remus to pickpocket you as you walked out. The door should be locked right now." He shot her a cheeky grin.

"You bribed him?"

"Yeah, he's such a sucker for Honeyduke's chocolate."

There was another silence. Marlene wanted to say something – anything, but her mind had been wiped blank and she couldn't think of anything.

Sirius frowned and shifted in his seat. "Look Marlene... about what happened last weekend..." his frown deepened.

"If you've dragged me in her to talk about that..."Marlene snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously. If he had known her better, Sirius would have seen the danger signs. Unfortunately he didn't.

"Been having fun with Taylor Downing lately?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Marlene opened her mouth then closed it again.

Sirius shook his head. "Wow Marley, I really didn't think that you'd ever sink as low as that."

"Right," Marlene said. She felt beyond annoyed. "If we are going to list my faults, we might as well list yours as well! Where were you on Saturday?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place – okay, okay," Sirius said hastily when Marlene shot him a glare.

"I was waiting for you but I got a letter before you arrived; from my cousin, Andromeda. She basically wanted to tell me that she's been disowned – before Regulus or someone else did because you would not believe some of the things that my mother can come up with." Sirius laughed darkly.

"What did she do?" Marlene asked in a slightly softer voice, if only because Sirius never talked about his family to anyone except the Marauders.

Sirius looked at her for a second before answering. "She got engaged to a muggleborn."

"What – what did you do then?" Marlene asked, frowning.

"I went to find Regulus." Sirius said shortly. "Then we came to find you and before you ask; that whole thing with Snivellus was none of our faults – no!" he added when Marlene opened her mouth. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to make excuses for James but Snape provoked him. He insulted Lily; called her 'mudblood' and stuff, James reacted but I promise that I wasn't involved."

"I – I saw you attacking him..." Marlene said. She shook her head slightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not saying that I'm completely innocent but..." he trailed off again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that, I was coming to Hogsmead to find you."

"So you didn't leave on purposely?" Marlene asked, barely daring to believe her ears.

"Jeeze Marley, what do you take me for?"

"A Marauder." Marlene replied instantly, ignoring the use of her nickname. "So you didn't then?"

"No, I may be a Marauder but I never break my promises." Sirius told her gravely.

"Except to every girl you've ever seduced." Marlene said.

"I never made any of them any promises." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

There was another silence.

"I'm sorry... for slapping you – and not listening to you when you tried to explain. Heck, I got everything wrong didn't I?" Marlene muttered, cringing as she recalled what had happened the past few days. "I'm sorry for all of it."

Sirius hesitated then got up and walked over to her, sitting on the desk next to her. "I'm sorry as well." He said quietly. "I should have just waited until I went to find Regulus. I should have done a lot of things differently."

"So what happens now?" Marlene asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know..." Sirius muttered, glancing at her. "I mean, I still like you Marley, but I've probably blown my chance with that."

Marlene was quiet for a while, considering what she was going to say. The words just seemed to bubble to her mouth and burst out before she'd actually decided what it was she was about to say. "You haven't blown it." Then she caught his eye and she added quickly. "I just want to be friends... just now – for a while."

Sirius studied her for a moment.

Marlene began to worry that she'd said too much and yet not enough to convince him that she did still like him, she just wanted it to work out because above all, Marlene valued his friendship.

"Friends..." Sirius muttered, not taking his eyes from hers. He said it as if he was testing the word out on his tongue rather than dismissing it completely. After another pause he said "well, Ii suppose we could try."

"Thank you." Marlene said quietly. "Do me a favour will you and don't tell the others about this whole thing." She smiled. "I have a reputation to keep."

"Not to worry, I know _exactly_ what you mean." Sirius grinned, nodding conspiratorially. "My lips are sealed if yours are."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Remus noticed Professor McGonagall leaving the teachers table and he hurried to unlock the classroom door before she got there. He hadn't been entirely sure of what he would find when he did; his mind had come up with a dozen possible situations that ranged from him interrupting a make out session to him finding Sirius dead on the floor. He had not expected to find, when the door swung open, the pair of them sitting next to each other in the centre of the room, deep in conversation about... Quidditch.

"The Holyhead Harpies could defiantly beat the Tornadoes, I mean, come on Sirius; the _Tornadoes?"_

Sirius shook his head, reminding Remus of a dog and glanced up at Remus. "Hey Moony, do you want to add your voice to the debate."

"Love too," Remus said, "but right now, McGonagall is on her way and as much as you two getting caught sitting in her classroom debating Quidditch would be extremely funny, I don't think that that would make me a very good friend so..."

"Right," Sirius said getting up. "We shall continue this tonight in the common room."

Marlene laughed and accepted the hand that Sirius offered her, saying cheerfully, "gladly."

As Sirius walked out of the room, Remus whispered to him, "You owe me Pads!"

All he got in return was a whack to the stomach. Remus laughed and followed them towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading hope you liked it. Reviews please *puppy dog face* pwerty please... aha I mght start doing the "I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter" thing :))

_Molteaser x_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** HAHA! got this one up sooner than I thought I would but there you go! This is nearly the twentith chapter! I never thought I'd be able to carry it on for as long as I have :)

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Right so I want the Chasers to practice passing the Quaffle and scoring, Martin, Sirius and Mike, I want you to try and block them." James said, looking at his Quidditch team sternly.

Sirius grinned. "Right you are captain!"

"Oh James," Marlene said innocently. "Is it alright if Lily, Alice and Frank sit in the stands while we practice?"

Sirius shot her a glance but Marlene pretended that she hadn't seen it, keeping her eyes trained on James.

"Why?" James asked narrowing his eyes at the mention of Lily.

Marlene shrugged. "Why not?" she saw him frown and rolled her eyes. "There not _Slytherin spies_ you know!"

James shifted. "I could tell you off for back-mouthing the captain –"

"But you won't because you know I'm right."

"I – oh, alright then!" James said then he raised his finger and pointed it threateningly at Marlene and Sirius and said "but you can't try and make me talk to her!"

Sirius pulled an injured expression and pointed at himself, mouthing 'me?'

"Yes, you Padfoot, I know what you're capable of!" James retorted.

Sirius recovered himself to throw a wink at Marlene and said "not many people do."

She just rolled her eyes slightly and shoved him as they walked out onto the pitch.

There was a strong breeze blowing in the chilly November evening as the team walked out onto the pitch.

Marlene spotted Lily sitting in the stands where Alice had dragged her with her arms and legs crossed and a deep scowl on her face.

Sirius took the Quaffle out of the case and passed it to her. "You ready to put this plan into action?"

"Couldn't be readier, just don't hit him too hard – we do need him to be conscious otherwise Lily will miss her chance." Marlene replied grinning.

Sirius gave her a mock salute, mounted his broom but before he could kick off from the ground, a voice called out "stop!"

Marlene, along with the rest of the team looked in the direction of the castle.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying towards them, her face pale and clutching a piece of parchment.

"Oh no," Sirius muttered to Marlene. "I've seen that face before; something's happened."

"Training is over!" McGonagall said sternly when she'd reached them.

"What? Professor you can't be serious!" James protested but McGonagall silenced him with a look.

"Be quiet Potter, if I say it's cancelled then it is cancelled." McGonagall snapped.

James mouthed silent protests for several seconds before he shut him mouth and glared at the ground.

"I need to speak to Miss McKinnon on a matter of upmost importance." McGonagall continued.

Sirius stared at Marlene, as did James.

Marlene was frowning, apparently not having any idea as to why the Head of Gryffindor House wanted to speak to her.

"If you would just follow me over there, there is something which you should know." McGonagall said and her voice had grown softer.

Sirius and James watched as Marlene followed the Professor towards the entrance to the stadium.

"What's going on?" Alice asked from behind them. "Why is Marls talking to McGonagall?"

"We don't know." James said, turning to face her, Lily and Frank.

Sirius continued to watch Marlene who was now nodding to whatever McGonagall was saying.

James continued, "McGonagall just came and 'cancelled training'! How can she do that?!"

"I suspect it was because something more important has happened!" Lily snapped.

James turned to her, staring incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's obvious that something has happened!" Lily retorted. "I'd expect even you to notice something like that!"

Sirius tore his gaze away from Marlene to stare at the two Heads, both of whom were glaring at each other as if each one wished the other a very painful death.

"Oh will you two just _give it a rest!"_ Sirius snapped, exasperated. He turned away from them, muttering to himself "honestly! It's as if –" but he broke off mid-sentence, staring across the field.

McGonagall had just said something to Marlene and suddenly the colour drained from her face and her hands shot to her mouth.

The teacher said something more, her face sympathetic but Marlene shook her head vigorously, turned and raced away from the professor towards the castle.

"Something's wrong." Alice said.

"No shit..." Sirius mumbled, already making towards the castle to follow Marlene.

James turned to the rest of the team. "Training is cancelled for today guys."

* * *

"She's in the common room." James said, looking at the Marauders Map discreetly so that non-members wouldn't spot it. "And she's with her brother."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"I just do alright?" James snapped back, not even looking at her as he stowed the map in the pocket of his robes.

Lily scowled in her displeasure at being dismissed like that but nobody took any notice of her.

When they entered the common room they saw Marlene sitting on the sofa, still dressed in her Quidditch outfit, with her head in her hands.

Max McKinnon was pacing up and down in front of her, wringing his hands as he walked.

"Mar!" Lily said and she went over to her friend, followed by everyone else and kneeled in front of her best friend.

Marlene raised her head,

"Marls, what's wrong?" Alice asked gently.

Marlene just shook her head and buried her face into her hands again.

"Mum, Dad and Marcus were attacked by Death Eaters last night." Max said tonelessly.

"No!" Lily and Alice gasped. They both looked horrified.

"Are they...?" Sirius said slowly.

"They're not dead." Marlene said hollowly, raising her head to look at him. "They were unconscious when the authorities found them. McGonagall says that they were all tortured for information on the Ministry."

Sirius saw James shake his head, disbelievingly.

He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, there was a small _tap tap tap_ on the window.

Max walked over to it, trying to look as if he wasn't hurrying but failing.

He ripped open the letter. "It's from Matt." He said, referring to the second oldest McKinnon sibling.

Marlene stood up quickly but lost her balance and swayed slightly.

Sirius caught her elbow to steady her and she gripped his arm, not letting go.

"Mum and Dad are fine." Max said. "They're just dazed and slightly shocked." His eyes skimmed over the remainder of the letter and he gasped, the colour draining from his face. "Marcus is in a coma; Matt says that he was tortured badly."

Marlene gripped Sirius' arm and sunk back into her seat, pulling him down to sit next to her. She looked like she was in shock.

Max crouched down beside the fire and pressed his forehead to his knees, his fists clenched in his hair.

Sirius exchanged a look with James who shrugged; neither of them knowing how to comfort the grieving siblings.

Suddenly Max stood. "I'm going to bed." He said in a chipped tone. "Night Marley." He stooped to kiss his older sister on the top of her head then he hurried away from them.

There was a tense silence.

"Marlene..." Lily began but she trailed off and looked around at the others for help.

"Marley," Sirius said from beside her. "Do you remember that time last year when you were put with me and Pete in a group for Charms? We were doing jinxes."

Marlene didn't reply but Sirius knew that she was listening.

"I was getting really annoyed with the spell because it wasn't working right – I'm better at Transfiguration anyway. You said to let go of all my annoyance and just do the spell, which it wouldn't work right if I got pissed off with it."

Marlene laughed slightly.

"Well, Marley, that's what you've got to do now. You've got to let it all out and not keep it bottled up inside of you."

Marlene looked at him, tears swimming in her green eyes.

Sirius held her gaze. "Just trust me." He whispered.

A single tear slipped down Marlene's cheek and it was as if the dam had broken; Marlene put her head in her hands and let the sobs shake her body.

Sirius reached forward and squeezed her shoulder. He looked up and found Lily, Alice, Frank and James all staring at him. "Take her to your dormitory, she'll feel better in the morning." He said to Alice and Lily.

Both of the girls looked taken aback at being ordered about by Sirius Black but nevertheless they followed his instructions without question.

After they had gone, James looked at his friend. "Since when have you been so good with crying women?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but at that moment Remus came crashing into the common room with Peter close behind him. "We heard something had happened!" Remus gasped then bent over, out of breath.

"Zoey Thompson told us what had happened with McGonagall cancelling Quidditch practice." Peter said, taking up the account. "Said she thought something bad had happened and that we should get up here quick. We would have been quicker but we met Peeves on our way up."

"Marlene's parents were attacked by Death Eaters. Her brother's in a coma." James said and from the looks of shock and astonishment on the faces of Remus and Peter, the war outside the sheltered sanctity of the school had just become as real to them as it had to Sirius and James.

* * *

The hooting of and owl was what woke Sirius from his sleep. He groaned and rolled over, trying to find sleep once more.

The owl hooted again.

The sound went straight into the depths of his brain.

Sirius sat up. "Ugh, bloody owl!" he vented into the darkness if the room but nobody answered him. They were all dreaming peacefully.

Now in an extremely ill-tempered mood, Sirius sat up and ruffled his hair – something he only did when he was annoyed.

The owl hooted again.

Sirius grabbed his pillow and threw it at the window. "Shut up!" he hissed but of course the owl didn't hear.

Sirius got up to retrieve his pillow and stared out of the window.

The half moon was high in the night sky and by the light of it Sirius could make out the offending owl in the near-by tree. He scowled at it and it stared back at him with big, round eyes.

"Just be quiet, please!" he pleaded with it quietly.

It just blinked at him.

Sirius shook his head and made his way back to bed. He lay down and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep again. _Peace and quiet..._ he thought. _Finally._

The moment the thought entered his mind, the owl hooted again.

"For God's sake!"

Sirius grabbed a jumper and walked out of the room, muttering curses as he made his way down to the common room.

A faint hiss reached his ears as he approached the fireplace.

Sirius stopped, and then leaned over to peer over the back of the sofa.

Marlene was curled up asleep with her huge furry cat, lying next to her, her fluffy tail curved over Marlene protectively, eyeing Sirius suspiciously with her big, yellow eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. He walked around the sofa and stroked Kitten's furry head.

Kitten immediately started up her chainsaw like purr, placing a defensive paw on Marlene's shoulder.

Marlene mumbled something incoherent and pressed her face deeper into her cat's warm fur.

Sirius crouched down, still stroking the cat. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I'm not going to wake her up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Marlene's eyes opened, looking around for a second before focusing on Sirius. "Sirius?" she muttered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry," Sirius said, cringing away from her cat's accusing stare. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He got up, meaning to head back to his dormitory but before he could move away, Marlene caught his hand.

Sirius looked down, surprised.

"Don't go." Marlene whispered. "Please stay, just for a little while."

That was all Sirius needed to hear. He sat down next to her on the sofa.

Marlene sat up, moving Kitten to her lap and sitting with her legs tucked beneath her. Kitten growled slightly but then curled up again and started to purr.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"As good as I could be I suppose." Marlene said. Out of nowhere, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do Sirius?" she whispered.

Sirius rested his cheek on the top of her head and slid an arm around her waist. He wasn't trying to be a flirt. This time, Sirius Black was just trying to comfort a friend, not paying any attention to gaining anything.

"I don't know Marley." He said finally. "Just keep on hoping I suppose."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing that Sirius/the owl scene. Will Marcus make a full recovery? only time will tell. I'll upload the next one when I've typed it up - hopefully soon as I'veonly got one last exam and that's Monday so I'm goingto devote a full week to writing :) x

_Molteaser x_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** agh so sorry for not updating guys! I would have put it up earlier but I went to Portugal and yesterday would have been a good day just I had to go to the Royal Cornwall Show. this is a really long chapter to make up for it.

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Peter?" Marlene said, walking down from the girl's dormitory. "Do you know where everyone is?"

Peter looked up from his card house. "Sirius and James are raiding the kitchen and Remus is in the Library with Lily."

"Oh, alright." Marlene said, her face falling a little.

Peter eyed her warily as she sat down opposite him. He wasn't completely sure what he would do if she started crying again; after all, he was neither James, Sirius or Remus – any of whom he would gladly exchange places with right now. On the other hand, he had no idea what to say to her so he settled with a tentative "How are you?"

Marlene glanced at him, almost as if she was surprised he had started a conversation. "I'm good thanks Peter, better than last night I suppose..." she trailed off, looking at him curiously. Suddenly she said abruptly, "Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Okay..." he said with a feel of slight apprehensiveness. "What do you want to know?"

Marlene pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, surveying him. Then she said "what's it like to turn into a rat?"

Peter almost laughed. "Everything is so much bigger than normal." He said after a moment's consideration. "And you have better balance as a rat – what with having a tail and all."

Marlene smiled at him. "I've always wondered what it would be like."

"I hope I did not just hear that!" Sirius said, walking towards them having just come through the portrait hole with James. Sirius held a stack of toast in his hands and James was laden with jars of different jams. "Please tell me you did not just say that you wanted to turn into a rat!" he said in a pleading, desperate voice. "Dogs are way better."

"No way!" James cut in. "Prongs could take you down any day."

"Oh _please_!" Sirius scoffed. He turned to Marlene. "Anyway, we brought you breakfast to save you the effort of going down to the Great Hall – it's just so _crowded _down there!"

He didn't say it, but Marlene knew that the real reason was so she didn't have to face all the people enquiring after her family – the Daily Prophet had already reported the attack on the McKinnons and by now, half the school would know.

"There you go." Sirius said, tossing a piece of toast at her.

Marlene caught it deftly with one hand.

"Nice catch." Sirius said approvingly.

"Duh, Sirius - she's a _Chaser_; Chasers are supposed to be good at catching otherwise they wouldn't be very good at their job would they?" James said, putting his own armful down on the little table. Peter instantly started helping himself. "Where is everyone?" he added, looking around.

"Translation; where's Evans." Sirius muttered, sitting down next to Marlene and buttering his own toast.

"She's in the Library with Remus." Peter said through a mouthful.

"With Remus?" James asked sharply.

"Prongsie's jealous!" Sirius said loudly as Peter nodded his head solemnly.

Marlene choked on a piece of toast then started laughing.

"I am not!" James snapped.

Sirius just let out a bark of laughter. "Old habits die hard mate – especially when it comes down to you and Lily Evans."

"She'll forgive you." Marlene said. "You just have to work hard at getting her to listen to you in the first place.

James scowled. "I don't care." He muttered.

"Prongs, you need to stop lying to yourself." Sirius said. "You both do, it's just stupid."

Peter nodded. "Just tell her how you feel." He said.

James stared at him incredulously, his mouth half open.

Sirius laughed again. "Shut your mouth Prongs, it's extremely unattractive."

James' mouth snapped shut and he glared as Marlene and Peter. "I'm not telling _her_ anything!"

Marlene snorted as Sirius flung his hands up in the air and said "Stop being such a child Prongs! Man up, and tell her you're sorry for God's sake! Tell her the truth or I swear I will lock you in anouther broom cupboard!"

James scowled. "I'm not going to discuss this with you Sirius."

"To be fair James, you already have discussed it with him." Peter pointed out truthfully.

"PETER PETTIGREW!" Sirius shouted waving his hands in the direction of his small friend and attracting a few curious glances from people across the room. "THE NEW VOICE OF WISDOM!"

Peter blushed crimson and grinned, focusing on the food in his hands.

* * *

"I wish I hadn't taken Ancient Runes for N.E.W.T Level!" Marlene muttered, squinting at the tiny symbols in front of her.

Lily, the only one of her friends who had also taken the subject, rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining Marls."

"I'm not _complaining_." Marlene said, looking up. "I'm just saying that I could be doing something useful with my time."

Lily snorted and said, her voice edged with slight sarcasm. "Like what? Hanging out with the Marauders? With Sirius? As if you haven't been doing that a lot recently."

Marlene didn't reply. She just stared down at her work.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly realising that she may have gone too far. "I'm sorry Marls; I know that that was harsh. I suppose I just wish that things could go back to the way they used to be."

"Really? You really wish that we didn't get to know James better, or Sirius? You wish that we still thought that they were arrogant gits who didn't give a shit about anyone?" Marlene asked, frowning.

"What difference does it make now?" Lily asked. "Potter didn't really change. I was just fool enough to think he did."

"You still think what happened with Snape was James' fault?" Marlene asked. "You'd prefer to believe that James would try and purposefully cause you hurt?"

"It's not what I _prefer_ to believe Marlene." Lily snapped quietly. "I know what I saw!"

"Do you?" Marlene asked. "Do you really?"

"...I do..." Lily said, not quite as certain this time.

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "I've asked people Lily, and everyone who was there says the same thing; _Snape started it._"

Lily shook her head vigorously. "No."

Marlene sighed. "Why are you so determined to see the bad in James? He did not start that fight. Snape did. He called _you_ a mudblood Lily. James just retaliated..." she looked away. "I'm only telling you this because James is too proud to tell you."

Lily bit her lip. She didn't want to believe that James would try and upset her, but she had agreed to trying to make a friendship between them work and she didn't know him well enough to completely trust him. And besides, believing that story would mean that Severus was drifting further and further away from her, so far that she knew there was no way she could ever get him back.

If she was honest with herself, Lily knew that she missed her old friend. Their friendship had been so easy. What had once been easy was now as difficult as breathing underwater.

"James wouldn't do anything to hurt you Lil." Marlene whispered.

Lily sighed. She didn't like admitting to being wrong but this was one of those situations when she couldn't see another solution to the situation. "I know he wouldn't." She said finally.

* * *

Marlene shoved against the crowds congregating in the corridor. She and Lily had found themselves caught in a river of students flooding towards the Great Hall for break.

Suddenly Marlene caught sight of Severus Snape hanging around the corner. He had been trying to get a conversation with Lily for the past week and Marlene couldn't see any good coming from it at all.

Glancing around, Marlene saw that there was no sign of either Sirius or James. Cursing under her breath she wheeled around but saw Avery and Mulciber standing guard at the other end of the corridor.

It was apparent that Lily had not seen either of the Slytherins.

"Lily?" Snape called out, just loud enough for them to hear it.

Lily stood stock still in shock.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Snape said, moving through the crowd towards them.

"What?" Lily said, folding her arms across her chest to stop her hands shaking.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Snape asked.

Lily swallowed then shook her head. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it here."

Snape clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared but he breathed out and said slowly. "Fine... okay. Lily, I want us to be friends. I know we've been through a rough patch lately but it shouldn't change anything. I'm really sorry for anything I've ever done. Truly, I am so sorry."

Lily blinked rapidly. "Sev..." She trailed off and he looked up hopefully. "If you really were sorry, why did you call me a mudblood? I give you another chance, how long would it be until you slipped up again?"

"I – I wouldn't."

"Stop lying!" Lily snapped. Her eyes were shinning with both tears and anger. "You say that and them you make me look stupid! Why would I be any different to any other muggleborn?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably. "You – you're Lily..."

"But that's not good enough is it Severus?" Lily said loudly, causing people to stop and look in their direction.

As if Snape couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out loudly "why did I stick around you all those years? Even when my friends couldn't understand why I did it? It's because I love you Lily! I always have loved you!" he then looked as if those words physically hurt him.

Lily froze. "Wh-what?" She blinked back the tears that were fogging her vision. "Don't say that. _Please don't say that_!"

Marlene moved forward so she was between them. "Back off Snape."

Snape raised his head to look at her and his eyes burned with fury and regret. "I was talking to _Lily._" He growled.

Marlene took a step towards him. "And Lily is done talking."

"Keep out of this blood-traitor." Snape hissed. "Or I swear you'll end up much worse off than your dear brother. I heard he begged the Death Eaters for mercy before his back up arrived."

Marlene narrowed her eyes but remained calm. "I'm telling you right now to back the fuck off!"

Something snapped in Snape's face then. Before anyone knew what was going on, the back of Snape's hand had connected with the side of Marlene's face. There were some screams and yells of outrage from the watching crowd.

Marlene stumbled to the side. All she could hear were people yelling things. All she could feel was the stinging on her cheek. Then arms were steading her, holding her upright.

She looked up and saw Sirius. His face changed from concern to anger in a split second. Next moment he had vanished.

Marlene spun round just in time to see Sirius swinging his fist at Snape's face. She heard the crunch as it connected with his nose. She saw Snape go flying backwards.

Then everything sped up again.

"You bastard!" Sirius shouted as people all around, stumbled backwards to make room for the Marauders, who had all just come around the corner. "Don't you know how cowardly it is to hit girls? I'm warning you Snivellus, if you ever lay _one fucking finger _on her again, I swear I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Marlene noticed Avery and Mulciber at the end of the corridor draw their wands. "Sirius!" she shouted.

Sirius turned just in time to duck a jet of red light. It hit the lamp on the wall which exploded, sending golden sparks into the air.

Sirius drew his own wand but both the Slytherins had taken off down the corridor. "Cowards!" he yelled after their retreating backs. Then he turned to face Marlene. Her hair was messed up and there was a red mark on her cheek. A boiling rage grew in his chest at the sight of it and he looked around for Snape but couldn't see him. "You alright?" he asked her, gripping her shoulders.

Marlene nodded and swallowed.

Sirius sighed and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Marlene's arms went around his middle and she pressed her face into his chest.

"That cowardly little piece of filth!" Sirius muttered. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll –"

"Shut up Sirius." Marlene mumbled. "I'm alright, I promise."

* * *

Lily had watched the whole scene in a daze. Suddenly she found herself standing by herself, watching her best friend getting comforted by Sirius Black of all people.

Disgust in herself welled up like bile in her throat. She hadn't done anything when Severus had hit Marlene; she had just stood there... useless.

She wished she'd been able to do something, something to hurt Severus back but she had done nothing, just let him hurt _her_.

Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. It was James.

"Lily?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

She could see that she wasn't completely sure what to do – after all, they hadn't exactly been on speaking terms lately.

"Oh, James..." she said miserably.

His grip tightened on her shoulder and suddenly, Lily was in his arms, sobbing into his chest while he stroked her hair and whispered comforting things into her ear.

* * *

Unseen to either of them, a dark figure shook his head sadly then turned, and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, the next chapter is going to be quite a short one so I might put up two to make up for it. hope you liked the drama :) have a great day x

_Molteaser x_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** Hey guys, this is sort of a filler chapter. It's dedicated to a friend of mine who - and I quote "isn't a Snily shipper but thinks that Snape should have had his moment."

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

P.S ITS CHAPTER TWENTY! Thank you to everyone who as reviewed, you keep me going xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**Three Years Ago...**

_He sat in the shade of the courtyard, next to the fountain, working on a piece of Charms homework. Sighing, Severus Snape leaned his head back against the stone wall of the castle and closed his eyes._

_He could feel the warmth of the sun on his peaky coloured skin. He could hear the birds singing to each other in the trees that stood around the edge of the courtyard._

_It was in these rare moments that Severus felt utterly peaceful with everything._

_"I thought I'd find you here."_

_Severus opened his eyes and saw Lily standing in front of him, about a meter away. Her long red hair was pulled over one shoulder, a small smile curling the corners of her perfect mouth upwards, her bright green eyes sparking in the sun._

_Severus smiled back at her. "You know me too well." He said and he couldn't keep the slight edge of triumph out of his voice when he said that._

_"True," Lily said, coming to sit next to him. "Or you're just predictable."_

_Severus didn't reply. He just looked at her. His eyes were caught by the sun glinting off her little gold earrings. There was a spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks. She was wearing a white blouse, black skirt with her red and gold stripped Gryffindor tie hanging loose around her neck._

_"What are you staring at? Have I got something on my face?" Lily asked._

_"No." Severus said. "Your fine – better than fine." A faint flush coloured his cheeks when he realised what he's said._

_Lily took no notice of his embarrassment. "Can I ask you something?" she said after a while._

_"Yeah, course you can!" Severus said, his voice perhaps sounding a little overeager._

_"Is what Marlene says true?" Lily asked. "Did you stand up for Mary the other day when Avery was being a dickhead towards her?"_

_Severus shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah..."_

_"Really?" Lily said, turning to him with bright eyes._

_Severus nodded._

_"I knew you could do it, Sev!" Lily said. "I knew you could stand up to them!"_

_Severus shrugged. "It wasn't that bigger deal, Avery was out of order. And besides," he hesitated. "Mary's your friend; I want you to know I'll always be there for you and never hurt your friends. Ever. I'll never let you down Lil."_

_Lily stared at him for a second, and then she smiled fondly at him. "You're so dramatic Sev. But sweet." She added. She hesitated for a second then leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. "I know you'll always be there for me. I'll always be there for you as well."_

_She got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I'll see you later 'kay?"_

_"Yeah, bye." Severus said. He watched her go until she was out of sight._

_When she had disappeared, Severus lifted his hand to the cheek which she had kissed and touched the spot lightly with his fingers. _

That had been the moment he knew that he loved her.

Now, as he watched her find comfort in James Potter's arms, he knew he'd lost her forever. He had broken his promise to her; he had hurt her best friend, but she had also broken _her_ promise to _him._

Severus Snape gritted his teeth against the pain in his heart and removed himself from all the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him. She had always been Potter's.

_And for that I will make them all pay..._

He rubbed his nose once where Black had hit him and turned away.

Not looking back.

Never looking back.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading :)) sorry for it being so short, I'll update with a longer, more Jily centred chapter asap x thanks, please review x

_Molteaser x_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** so so sorry fro not updating so soon, I've had a bit of a block with this chapter but it's all good now :)

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"Are you alright Marls?" Lily asked, walking into the dormitory to find her friend lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Fine." Marlene replied.

"Stop lying." Lily said, sitting down on her own bed. "Something's up, I can tell."

Marlene bit her lip.

"Sirius?" Lily guessed.

"Why," Marlene snapped, sitting up straight, "do you immediately jump to him? I wish it wasn't him - I have tons of other things that are weighing me down at the moment, like the fact that my brother is in a coma and might die, my parents were attacked by Death Eaters and almost killed - there is a war massing outside Hogwarts and there is nothing I can do to prevent it." Marlene scowled and took a deep breath before letting it out in a loud sigh. "But no, I have to thinking about Sirius bloody Black!"

Lily frowned. "What's he done wrong?" As far as she knew, Sirius had been brilliant ever since the news of Marlene's brother's attack had reached them. Lily couldn't understand why Marlene was speaking with such a venomous tone when she spoke of him.

"Nothing!" Marlene said frantically. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Then why-?"

"He's being way too nice to me!" Marlene exploded. "He's not supposed to do this! I slapped him, flirted with other boys in front of him to make him jealous, then told him that we could only be friends. He's supposed to hate me for that." She rubbed her hands over he face and looked up at Lily with a desperate expression. "He's not supposed to be this nice to me and I -" she broke off and flattened her face into her pillow.

Lily suddenly understood what was happening. "You're starting to fall for him, aren't you?"

Marlene sat up. "No... I don't know."

"He loves you." Lily said. She would probably regret saying it but lately she had seen it in Sirius' eyes. At first she had thought it was just a crush and would go away in time but now she knew that it was something deeper. Sirius was always the first to comfort Marlene, to tell her that it would be alright and Lily had seen something in his eyes when he had punched Severus after he'd hit Marlene. There was defiantly a strong desire to protect her that went beyond 'just friends'. Lily was also certain that Sirius had no idea himself.

Marlene stared at her. "What?"

Lily shrugged. "You can tell that he does."

Marlene stared at her for a little longer. Then she shook her head and looked away. "Come on Lily, this is Sirius Black we're talking about - not some love struck romantic like James Potter."

Lily flinched slightly at the mention of that name. Marlene noticed and jumped on that instantly.

"Have you two made up yet?"

" I don't think so..." Lily mumbled.

"Well can you please hurry up. I don't want to go to James' New Years party on my own for a third time running."

"You won't be on your own - James, Sirius, Remus and Peter will all be there." Lily said, wincing at her lame excuses.

Marlene rolled her eyes, not in the least bit fooled. "Still, James wants to invite you. Give him a reason to. It'll be the polite thing to do cause if he doesn't, your coming anyway, with or without an invitation."

Lily hesitated for a moment before making up her mind. "Alright... I'll try."

* * *

Lily made her way back down to the common room ten minutes later.

Alice and Frank were down there sitting on the sofa at the far end of the room. Frank had his arms wrapped around Alice's torso and her head was resting on his chest.

Lily stood and watched them, smiling to herself at the sight. Although spending time with Frank did limit Alice's time with her and Marlene, Lily knew that Frank was a gentleman and would never hurt Alice and Lily could see that Alice was happy. She wished that she could see Marlene as happy.

Lily turned and wondered out though the portrait hole. She walked through the corridors, not really aware of where she was going but just wanting to go somewhere. She stopped suddenly when she realised where she had ended up; the beech tree in the middle of the grounds.

Sitting beneath that tree was James and Remus.

Lily stood and stared at them for a moment.

Remus looked up and saw her standing there. It was almost as if he had sensed that somebody was watching them. Their eyes met for an instant then Remus tugged gently on James' sleeve.

James glanced up and when he caught sight of Lily he froze.

Deciding that she had nothing left to lose, Lily started to make her way towards them.

As she approached, James muttered something to Remus that Lily couldn't hear and the paler boy nodded, stuffed his book into his bag and got to his feet.

When Remus drew near her, he stopped and looked at her steadily. Lily halted and stared back at him.

"Go easy on him Lily." Remus said quietly with the utmost seriousness.

"I –" Lily began but Remus cut across her.

"Don't." He said. "I'm not saying you have to make up with him and be friends, just don't hurt him too badly."

Lily opened her mouth to say that that wasn't her intention but Remus had already swept past her and moving swiftly towards the lake.

Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth, Lily braced herself and walked over to James before she could change her mind and sat down next to him, refusing to look at him.

There was a heavy silence that was eventually broken by James clearing his throat. "Are you alright?"

Lily jumped. She realised that she'd been staring at the ground. "Oh, um, yes, I'm fine thanks."

"Good..." James said quietly, looking away from her and out towards the lake. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lily flinched slightly at his indifferent tone of voice but squared her jaw and said in a stronger voice that she actually felt. "How long have you known? About the fact that Severus... _loved me_?"

James' head snapped towards her at this. "I've never _known_." He said. "Just guessed, as well as plenty of others."

"Marlene knew." Lily said quietly. "Both her and Alice knew and they didn't tell me..."

"They were trying to protect you." James said earnestly, his glasses slipping down his nose in his haste to reassure her. "They didn't want you to get hurt." A slight pucker appeared at the corner of his mouth as he said this and he pushed his glasses up his face and turned away from her again.

Suddenly Lily was sick of it. She wanted James to be like he used to be with her, before this last fight. She wanted them to be friends again and to do that; Lily knew she'd have to accept responsibility for this one. "I'm sorry James."

"What?" he said sharply.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. It was dumb of me to think that you were bullying Severus... and to not listen when everyone else was trying to tell me the truth. I just couldn't see it, I was blind James and for that I'm sorry."

James stared at her stedily. "Lily," he said finally then he paused and seemed to consider what he was going to say. "Lily, I would never do anything to hurt you."

The seriousness in his eyes took her breath away and her own eyes watered slightly in gratitude for his sentimentality. She decided that she might as well go the full length and she launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

James froze in shock, not in the least suspecting that kind of gesture from her but then he began to appreciate the fact that Lily Evans was actually hugging him spontaneously and he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his face into her shoulder, breathing in her flowery smell.

_I love you Lily_. He thought. _I will always love you._

But he didn't say the words out loud.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with me, its been a wait I know and I am sorry but we got there in the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S If your intrested in my work, check out my other Marauder's story 'Will It Ever End' I have decided to continue it and will be uploading the next chapter as soon as I get round to typing it up.

_Molteaser x_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** ... again, sorry for not updating sooner... I have nothing left to say...

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Two

"You ready for Christmas boys!" Sirius shouted, bursting into the Potter's living room, brandishing armfuls of holly and ivy. He waltzed around the room throwing branches into various places. He stuck a pair of antlers onto James' head and grabbed both Remus and Peter from behind with each arm and gave them a hug.

"You feeling alright Padfoot?" James said, laughing and straightening his antlers.

"I'm feeling great!" Sirius said, throwing a branch of ivy into the air and catching it again.

Remus frowned. "Not that I want to spoil the mood but did Marlene ask you to go and visit her brother with her this week?"

Sirius' grin faded and his expression grew sombre. "Yeah, she asked me to."

"Well then, you must go with her Sirius." Mrs Potter said, entering the room at that moment. "The poor girl probably has no one to turn to."

"Well obviously not, if she asked Sirius." James said and the gloomy atmosphere broke. Sirius grinned playfully and launched himself onto his best friend. The pair of them toppled to the ground, wrestling with each other as they often did with Remus and Peter standing on the sidelines, egging their friends on.

* * *

Marlene landed with Max outside their garden gate. A faint trace of snow covered the ground and it crunched under their feet as they walked up the gravel driveway to the house.

When they reached the front door, Marlene stopped, her face pale.

Max turned and saw her standing behind him, as still as stone. "Come on Marley."

She shook her head. "I can't Max." She whispered. "I can't go back in there."

Taking her hand gently, Max pulled her towards the door. "Don't worry Marley. I'll handle mum and dad. You don't have to do anything anymore. It's not your responsibility."

Marlene drew in a deep breath then nodded once.

Max put a protective arm around her and kissed her temple lightly. He was a lot taller than her and Marlene felt safer with his arm around her shoulders.

Max was remembering the train journey home and the promise he had made...

_He'd been making his way back to his compartment when an arm had reached out and grabbed him. Spinning round, Max had turned to face his attacker, hand moving to his wand instinctively._

_"Sirius!" he gasped, releasing his wand and stepping back to look at the older student. "What are you doing?"_

_"Max, I want you to listen to me..." Sirius had said in a hushed voice. "It's Marlene, she doesn't want to go back to her parents, I don't know why but she completely freaked out last night. Lily had to calm her down."_

_Max sighed and shook his head. _

_"It doesn't surprise you?" Sirius asked. "Why?"_

_"Marlene..." Max trailed off and bit his lip. "Our parents rely on Marlene a lot. They need her to be there for them and sometimes Marlene just can't cope, not when she has other stuff going on in her life at the same time."_

_Sirius thought for a moment. "Max, can you promise me something?"_

_"What?" Max had said, shifting from foot to foot._

_"Look after her, please."_

_Max had studied him for a while. He had seen how much Sirius cared for his older sister. How much he was ready to do to make sure she was safe and happy. Max was pretty sure that Sirius didn't even realise exactly how obvious it was. "Okay." He said. "I promise."_

Those words echoed in his ears as he rapped on the knocker and the door swung open. As his mothers screams reached them.

* * *

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Lily shouted into the quiet hallway. There was no reply.

Frowning, Lily dumped her bags down in the entranceway and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing that caught her gaze was Petunia, sitting at the dining table with her head bent. Her boyfriend Vernon was standing next to her. His beady little eyes were the first to spot Lily and he nudged her sister with his massive arm.

Petunia spun round in her seat and froze when her eyes fell on Lily. "You!" she spat. "You have the _nerve_ to come back here now?"

Lily scoffed. "What are you talking about? Where are mum and dad?"

Petunia stood slowly. She was as white as a ghost. "Dead." She said the words harshly, without pity.

Lily took a step back and let out a shocked laugh. "That's not funny."

"Do you think," Petunia hissed advancing slowly. "That I would joke about this?" she halted and took a deep breath. "I warned them." She said finally. "I warned them that this would happen if they got too involved with your lot."

"My lot?" Lily whispered, her voice sounded faint and childish. She hated it. "They are my parents too Petunia!"

"_Were_ your parents you mean!" he older sister shot back. "They're gone now Lily, and so should you be! Get out! Just get out now!"

Lily knew that Petunia couldn't just order her away and that she had every right to be here but she found that she didn't want to stay any longer. Hardening her heart, she turned and strode out of the room.

The front door had shut behind her before the tears started, cascading down her face and not stopping. She came to realise the reality of the situation; her parents were dead and she had absolutely no where to go.

* * *

**A/N **I'm not going to make any promises because I'm on my summer holidays right now and I'm quite busy but I will upload whenever I can.

_Molteaser x_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** This isn't the longest chapter and I'm sorry for that. Will write a longer one for no. 24 but for now... enjoy :))

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Three

"Why, Sirius? Why?" Remus said in an extremely exasperated tone.

Sirius grinned and ruffled Remus' hair which was full of the snow Sirius had just dumped on his friend's head.

"What was that for Padfoot?" Peter whined when Sirius shoved snow down the back of his jumper.

"It's fun!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

The three boys were in the Potter's back garden, waiting for James. Snow had fallen heavily in the night and now the landscape was carpeted in a thick white blanket.

"Where is Prongs? He's taking forever!" Sirius groaned, glancing up at the house. "I'm gonna go and get him."

Just then, something caught his eye. A flash of red amongst the bushes half covered in snow. Sirius spun around and came face to face with the last person he would have ever expected to see there.

"Lily?"

Lily's head snapped up to see Sirius Black standing in front of her, a completely bemused expression on his face.

"Sirius?" Somehow, the sight of his handsome, familiar face brought a lump rising in her throat.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Sirius asked. He was looking at her in a concerned way, his head on one side, reminding her of a confused dog.

"I..." Lily began but she broke off because the tears started and refused to stop. She just stood there in front of him crying, not able to speak.

"Remus, go and get James right now." Sirius called over his shoulder.

"I'm on it!" Peter squeaked, racing towards the house.

"Lily? What's happened?" Sirius spoke quickly. "Is it Marlene? Is she alright?"

Lily couldn't handle that. The honest concern for Marlene that she heard in his voice caused her to let out a sob and throw herself at him, crying uncontrollably. "M-my parents are d-d-dead!"

Sirius let out a breath and patted her back awkwardly, craning his head round to see James sprinting towards them, Peter trying to keep up with him on his short legs.

James skidded to a halt when he saw Lily in Sirius' arms.

Sirius gestured to her with his hands, pulling a face. "Take her mate, you can handle this." Then he grabbed Lily by the shoulders and steered her towards his friend, mouthing "parents are dead."

James stared at him in shock for a split second before Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, sobs shaking her body.

James looked from her to Sirius then turned and led her gently back towards the house without saying another word.

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I do," Lily whispered. She was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of steaming tea clasped in her cold hands.

James sat in the armchair next to hers, leaning slightly towards her unconsciously. "Honestly Lily, you have no reason to apologise to me. I'm pleased that you came to me when your sister... asked you to leave."

Lily scoffed slightly, sipping her tea, an expression on her face that James had never seen before. "I should apologise to Sirius at least."

"Nah, he's fine. I think he just got a bit of a shock."

"She can't stop me going to the funeral." Lily said after a moment's silence.

James did not need to be told that she was talking about Petunia. "Of course she can't!" he said frowning. "And I'm coming with you. So are Sirius, Remus, Pete and Marlene. Just let her try to stop us!"

Lily reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently and smiling in a grateful way. "Thank you James. For all you're doing."

James looked her in the eyes and said, very seriously. "I'd do anything for you Lily."

She put her cup down on the table and laid her head down on their hands, closing her eyes and whispering "well, thanks anyway."

"Anytime Lils," James whispered back, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N **Next one will be very much more blackinnon based. Thanks for reading

_Molteaser x_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** Here you are! Im actually quite pleased wh how quickly I got this chapter to you and it hasa fair bit of blackinnon in it so... enjoy! :)

Please Review, none of the characters, settings or anything are mine - they are the wonderful Jo's xx

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Four

When Christmas came around that year, it was bittersweet for many of the Wizarding community. Christmas day dawned with the news of a brake-in at the Ministry of Magic; it appeared that You-Know-Who had followers inside the Ministry itself and they had been passing valuable information to the Dark Lord.

Mr Potter laid the Daily Prophet down on the table as his wife poured him his morning coffee. "Sheila, I'm going to have to go in this morning."

"Really Harold, you're at work all the time nowadays." Mrs Potter said, setting the tea pot down on the table and sitting down next to her son. "Surely they can manage without you for one day?"

"What's wrong dad?" James asked, looking up from his toast. His hair was dishevelled, glasses askew and he was still in his pyjamas and Christmas jumper.

"I don't think it's much, I just want to check on my department; these Death Eaters were members of the Ministry. One I spoke to everyday when I passed him up to my level – Augustus Travers."

"His son is a few years below us." James said darkly. "He's a Slytherin, same year as Regulas."

Mrs Potter made the tutting noise she always made at the mention of Sirius' old family.

"Do you think any of them might have been under the Imperius Curse dad?" James asked, suddenly excited.

"No idea. You enjoy your breakfast; I'll be back before lunch." Mr Potter grabbed his travelling cloak and made his way outside.

"Doesn't your dad work as an Auror James?" Lily asked, walking in and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," James said through a mouthful of toast.

Lily pulled a pretend disgusted face and Mrs Potter said absentmindedly "don't talk with your mouth full James."

James spluttered indignantly. "Sirius is worse!"

"Oi," Sirius said, walking into the room. He looked around then said cheerfully "merry Christmas everyone! Where's dad?"

Although she'd been staying with them for a few days now, Lily still found it strange when Sirius called Mr Potter 'dad' or Mrs Potter 'mum'. Strange and yet weirdly natural at the same time.

"He's had to go into work this morning. Are you on your way to see Marlene?" Mrs Potter asked lightly.

"Yeah," Sirius said, grabbing some buttered toast and shoving it into his mouth.

"Well, you'd better get a move on then!" she replied sternly. "I'd tell you to ask her to lunch – but I'm not sure whether she'd want to."

Sirius shrugged, making his way to the door. "She might. I'll ask her."

"Bye Pads!" James called after the retreating back of his friend. "By the way, thanks for the present mate!"

Sirius turned and shot him a grin and a wink. "Read up Prongs, you'll find it useful."

"What did he get you?" Lily asked as the door closed behind Sirius.

"Urm, a book." James said cautiously, thinking about the gift hidden in his room; _'20 ways to make a redhead fall for you.'_ "Nothing special Lils."

* * *

Marlene was waiting for him in the reception of the hospital, reading a leaflet of some sort.

Sirius grinned and crept up behind her, trying not to make a sound. When he was close enough, he leaned forwards so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered "merry Christmas."

Marlene jumped and spun around, letting out a gasp. Sirius collapsed into a heap of laughter.

"Sirius!" she snapped when she saw it was him. "Don't _ever do that again!"_

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologised, not sounding sorry in the slightest and still chuckling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Marlene said, standing up and tucking a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear, then she smiled and jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "You're wearing my present to you?" she said, indicating the leather jacket she was wearing.

Sirius grinned and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Marley," he said laughing and leaning back so he lifted her off the ground. "I'm never taking it off!"

Marlene laughed and hit his arm lightly. "Put me down you idiot!"

Sirius put her back down and Marlene drew back, sweeping flyaway pieces of hair out of her eyes.

Sirius caught her wrist and examined the green and blue stone bracelet. "Nice bracelet," he smirked triumphantly. "Who gave that to you?"

"No one important," Marlene teased, linking their arms as they began to make their way through the hospital corridors. "Just some idiot who likes wasting money on people like me."

Sirius laughed again. "Idiot? Excuse me?"

Marlene just looked at him sideways and smiled. Then her expression grew grave as they came to a halt outside a door that read SPELL DAMAGE.

"This is it." Marlene whispered, her grip on Sirius' arm tightening. He looked at her, then at the door, moved his hand so he linked their fingers together then pushed the door open and moved inside, pulling Marlene behind him.

* * *

Marlene sat down on the chair next to Marcus' bed. Her brother looked as though he could just be sleeping.

She took hold of his hand that was lying on top of the plain white bed sheets and clutched it tightly in her own.

"He'll be alright." Sirius murmured, concern etched onto his face.

"Will he?" Marlene asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Because looking at him now..." she trailed off and stared at Marcus as if willing him to wake.

"Yes!" Sirius replied stubbornly. "You have to believe that he will be alright Marley."

Marlene looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I believe in a lot of things Sirius," she whispered. "But not in miracles."

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Marlene," he said slowly, opening them and looking at her. "There is one thing you must never do; give up hope. Even if there is the tiniest piece of hope left, you can't let go of it."

Marlene shook her head. "Sirius, I don't want to lose him. I can't – can't live like this, not knowing every single day whether he's still breathing or not." She took a shaky breath. "There are only a few people in this world that I can't live without, that I can't lose. One of those few people is standing in front of me and another is in the void between life and death. Tell me; what am I supposed to do?"

Sirius blinked. "You don't want to lose _me_?"

"No, I don't, not ever." Marlene replied seriously.

Sirius smiled a sadly and opened his arms. Marlene pressed herself into his embrace and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the tears to fall knowing that Sirius wouldn't care that she was crying.

"You're not going to lose me." He whispered into her hair.

"Promise?" Marlene mumbled.

"I promise." Sirius replied.

* * *

**A/N **If you have any ideas about what you want to happen at James' New Years Party, please review or pm me. Thanks for reading and thanks fo sticking with this story - I know it's been slow going.

_Molteaser x_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviewing guys. Sorry about that little rant, I needed to have it. ANYWAY enough of that, here you go, enjoy!

Disclaimer - I own none of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Jo x

_Molteaser x_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Marlene groaned and rolled over onto her side. The light that was streaming through the roof window of the Potter's barn was managing to get through her eyelids and into the brain making sleep impossible. "Oh god..." She muttered. He brain was beginning to wake up and the distant memories from last night were sneaking back into her head.

It had been one hell of a party that's for sure; music blaring, drinks for everyone... Too many drinks for everyone in some cases. It appeared that Marlene was one of those cases.

Opening her eyes, Marlene squinted against the light. She could tell without a reflection that she looked like crap. Swiping under her eyes for any recess makeup, she sat up slowly, trying to stop her head pounding like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the inside of it.

As her eyes began to adjust however, she noticed something that made her immediately forget her wretched hangover. Lily was curled up on the sofa and lying next to her, his arm draped over her and fast asleep, was James Potter.

"Well I never..." Marlene mumbled out loud to herself.

"Shocking isn't it?" A voice said.

Turning, Marlene saw Remus walking over to her, a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. He looked fully awake and functioning. Lucky bastard.

"Kind of unexpected." Marlene replied groggily. "What on earth happened last night?"

"You can't guess?" Remus chuckled and sat down next to her on the sofa. "Here," he said, pouring her a glass of whatever liquid was in the bottle and offering it to her. "It helps with the hangover."

Marlene took it and looked at it for a second. It was a light yellow transparent colour. Shrugging, Marlene held her nose and downed it in one, scrunching her face up at the bitter taste.

Remus sighed and said resignedly, "Sirius is going to need a lot more than tonic to help clear his head."

"Where is he?" Marlene asked handing him back the glass.

"Eating breakfast." Came Remus' reply. He paused then said hesitantly. "Before you go and join him, tell me, what can you remember from last night?"

"Very little," Marlene admitted. "I can just remember..." She trailed off and her expression became horrified. "No..."

Remus grimaced. "You might want to talk it out with him - I mean, if you want it to work, talking is always the best way." He got up. "He's in the kitchen over there. I can make sure your left alone for a bit." Casting one more sympathetic glance at her, he turned and walked away, leaving a resigned Marlene behind him.

* * *

_5 HOURS EARLIER_

_Marlene could hear the music blaring in the barn but she didn't know the song that was playing. It was some sort of heavy metal muggle music, probably Sirius' choice._

_The fairy lights that were wrapped or draped around various bushes and trees gave her enough light to see.  
Marlene shook her head. The drink that she held in her hand was a type of wine and it was making the world spin._

_She sat down on a rock and breathed in the cold fresh air. It was cold but Marlene didn't mind. She just needed to get away from the loud music and sweaty bodies dancing on the dance floor._

_In the distance, Marlene saw the lights of the Potter household and she wondered if her parents were still awake. It wasn't even midnight yet._

_There was a rustle in the bushes and quiet laugh. Marlene glanced over but didn't get up to investigate further. Whoever was there didn't want their time spoiled by a drunk Marlene._

_In the back of her mind, Marlene wondered where Sirius was. She remembered seeing him talking to Remus as she'd slipped out of the door. She wondered if he'd come looking for her or not._

_Sighing, she kicked a bit of gravel. He probably wouldn't. There was plenty of attractive girls in there to entertain him. Even the thought made her scowl._

_"You know, frowning like that makes your forehead wrinkle."_

_Marlene smiled at the sound of his voice, turning her head to look at him._

_Sirius was standing in the shadow of a tree, the light reflecting off his white shirt. Even the sight of him sent her heart into a frenzied beating._

_"I was just thinking." Marlene replied._

_"I love it when you think, I can see the wheels turning in your head." Sirius laughed and moved forward. "But then again, I love most things about you."_

_Marlene blinked in shock, the drink was slowing down her reactions and was making it difficult for her to think straight. "What do you mean?"_

_Sirius was now standing over her. He bent and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. "I think you know what I mean."_

_"No I don't. Can you please explain." Marlene said, her entire concentration taken up by the fact that she was fully aware that he was still holding her hands in his._

_"Marlene, can you please tell me if I have any chance, at all. You have no idea how amazing you look tonight and it's literally driving me crazy."_

_Feeling stupid, Marlene could only stare. When she managed to get words out, all she could manage was "what?"_

_Sirius looked at her searchingly for a moment then he rolled her eyes. "You really don't get it do you?"_

_"Sirius..."_

_His words were starting to penetrate the fog that clouded Marlene's mind._

_"I like you Marlene. A lot. And it's making me go crazy and -"_

_What he might of said next, Marlene never found out. She was suddenly seized with an urge and she went with it. She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulled him down to her height and pressed her mouth to his._

_She'd kissed many people in her time but nothing was close to this. Sirius wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her hips. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and letting out a sigh, Marlene opened her mouth, kissing him back harder than she'd kissed anyone in a long time._

_Only one thought was there in her mind. 'Finally.'_

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can, please continue reviewing, it's much appreciated thanks

_Molteaser x_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** Hello again! sorry its been so long but I'm back and I've got loads of new ideas! The Plan of Black is back with vengeance. I hope this chapter makes up for the long break.

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please keep the reviews coming in, they are my motivation xx

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Hogwarts Express bellowed steam all over platform 9 ¾. Students, still buzzing after that Christmas holidays thronged around the train, calling to both friends and parents alike.

Lily pushed through the crowd, trying to find Marlene amongst the many people. After that party... oh, that party Lily thought to herself with the sinking feeling in her stomach that was starting to get horribly familiar. After that party, Lily hadn't been able to stay at Potter's, not having the guts to be around James after what had happened. She had known that Marlene would struggle to host her for much longer as tensions in her family had been at breaking point, so Lily had been renting a room in the Leaky Caldron.

However, as much as she may want to avoid Potter, Lily knew that it wouldn't last for long. Despite the fact that they both had Head boy and girl duties to do together, Marlene had also hooked up with Black at that party and from what Lily had heard, they were now an item. As happy as she was for her friend, Lily knew that it meant her facing Potter was only brought nearer to hand by the situation.

"Lily! Lily!"

Lily turned to see Peter puffing and gasping as he was pushed around by the jostling crowd. Reaching forwards, she grabbed his arm and yanked him from between two, burly looking sixth years, pulling him towards a less cramped area of the station next to the wall.

"Peter, where is everyone?" Lily asked, glancing around.

"On the train, I came to find you." Peter gasped, still out of breath. "Follow me."

He led her back through the crowds and smoke and luggage and cats. This time, he seemed a lot more confident and moved with purpose towards the train carriage. They got on just as a whistle blew and carriage doors started slamming shut.

Lily dragged her luggage after Peter. The corridor was suddenly very, very cramped and Lily lost sight of Peter. She couldn't breathe and she began to panic. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a doorway in-between two carriages.

Lily spun around but the way her arm was being held made it impossible for her to turn all the way to face her attacker.

Severus Snape stood in the shadows, his grip on her arm vice-like, and a cruel sneer across his face.

"What are you doing Severus?" Lily asked her voice rough with nervousness.

"Just wanted a little chat." Snape said coldly.

"Let me go Severus." Lily said quietly, staring at him.

Snape dropped her arm like it had burnt him and stepped away from her. "I... I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, head hanging down. "I just want to say I heard about your parents and I'm sorry."

"What?" Lily whispered. "How could you know?"

"I'm sorry." Snape muttered turning away from her and making towards the Slytherin end of the train. Then he stopped and turned back. "You know, when I told you I loved you, I didn't mean it. You're a mudblood and I was stupid to think that I cared for you in that way." He walked away, not looking back.

* * *

"Lily, where have you been?" Marlene sprung up from her seat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said. She knew her eyes were red from crying. She'd spent the last ten minutes in the toilets, trying to look like she hadn't been crying but she should have known Marlene was much more observant and that a bit of makeup wouldn't be able to conceal it from her best friend.

"Something's wrong," Marlene said grabbing Lily's shoulders and pushing her into a seat next to Alice. "You know you can tell us anything right?"

Lily nodded and looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Out looking for you," Alice said. "When Peter came back without you, the poor boy didn't know where you'd gone, said you'd just been with him."

"Yeah I was..." Lily said quietly. "Then I bumped into Severus..."

"Snape!" Marlene said loudly. Then she scowled, "if he's laid a finger on you, James won't be the only one to go after him."

Lily looked at her then burst into tears again.

Marlene stood up, her expression furious. "What did he do Lil?"

"I – he kn-kn-knew a-about my parents being k-k-killed." Lily sobbed. She buried her head in her hands. She had wondered if Severus had known that her parents were going to be murdered but at the time she had dismissed it. Now however, she was certain that he had known and that broke her heart.

"Oh Merlin..." Alice whispered, her arm instantly going around Lily's shoulders. "Lily, I'm so sorry."

Marlene just stood there, shock spread across her face.

The compartment door was thrown open. "There she is - !" Sirius stopped abruptly when he took in the scene.

"Sirius?" Remus asked from behind his friend. He peered around and his eyes widened as he saw what had stopped Sirius short.

Marlene spun around, blocking the door. "Give us fifteen minutes." She said quietly to Sirius. "Whatever you do, keep James out of here."

Sirius' eyes flicked to her face then back to Lily then back to her again. "Okay," he said. He turned and shut the door quickly behind him. "Moony, we've got new orders; let's head James off towards the food!"

Marlene walked back over to Lily. "Okay Lils, let's get you looking your glamorous self again shall we? Don't think about what Snape said. He's just spiteful. He wants to hurt you in any way he can."

Lily nodded, allowing Marlene and Alice to take control. She wanted more than anything to believe Marlene's words but deep in her heart, she knew that to hurt her was the last thing Severus would ever do purposefully.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's genuinely real!" Alice said exasperatedly. "He proposed on Christmas Eve when he took me out for dinner."

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Marlene, who seemed to only just believe her friend, squealed. "It's a lovely ring."

Lily looked at the sapphire stoned ring on the third finger of Alice's left hand and smiled. "I'm so happy for you Al, you two are made for each other."

Alice looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. Now I want a full confession from you now you've cheered up. Did you or did you not snog James Potter at the New Year's Party?"

Lily tried to scowl but failed. She didn't seem to find all the bad things so bad now she was with her friends. Yeah, sure it would be as awkward as anything now but how did she know he even remembered it.

Alice stared at her open mouthed. "You did, didn't you?"

"How much did you drink?" Marlene said, trying not to laugh.

"That's the problem, I didn't even have that much..." Lily said worriedly. "What does that tell you?"

"You do like him don't you!" Marlene said triumphantly.

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know." She hesitated then said, "Marls, you won't tell Sirius will you?"

"Of course not!" Marlene scoffed. "Girl's honour and all that."

"So how did that happen then?" Alice asked curiously.

"How did what happen?" Marlene asked studying her fingernails.

"You and Sirius being an item."

Marlene laughed. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Ew, no please!" Lily said, pulling a face.

Marlene sighed and looked up. "No need to look like that Lily. Fine, I'll tell you then."

Lily and Alice grinned at each other.

"I went outside, he followed me and told me that he liked me. I thought 'fuck it' and kissed him –"

"Wait, you kissed him?" Lily interrupted. "I thought you never made the first move."

Marlene shrugged. "I usually don't but like I said, I just thought 'fuck it'."

Lily smirked and waved her hand, leaning back in her seat. "Carry on."

Marlene shot her a dirty look and continued, "I won't go into details but the next morning I woke up and Remus told me he had meant it so I went to find him." The corners of Marlene's mouth curled upwards and she said. "He told me that he'd been meaning to ask me out again for ages but all the stuff with Marcus happened and it never seemed like the right time. Then he asked me if I had meant what I had said that night and I told him that I had. Then he asked me if I wanted to give it a go or not and I said I did." Marlene laughed. "So here we are and I'm the girlfriend of Sirius bloody Black..." she shook her head.

"Wow," Lily said, "like no one could see that coming."

"Shut up!" Marlene laughed as the compartment door opened and the Marauders trailed in. Remus and Sirius looked at Lily carefully and she smiled at them to tell them that she was alright again.

Sirius grinned at her and went to sit next to Marlene, pushing her legs off the seat so he could sit there.

Remus moved to sit by the window next to Peter.

Lily forced herself to look up at the last Marauder still standing in the doorway. Heat flooded to her cheeks as their eyes met and she lowered her gaze, embarrassed. She wanted him to sit next to her but she was worried that he would.

From across the carriage, Marlene and Sirius watched them both.

"I think they need a little help don't you?" Sirius whispered in Marlene's ear.

"I doubt it would hurt them," Marlene murmured back, smiling. "Got anything in mind?"

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

* * *

**A/N **told you the plan of Black was back with vengeance aha :)

hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it and MARLENE AND SIRIUS ARE TOGETHER! Doesn't that just make you want to smile no matter how bad your own love life is :D


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** So... Here we have it, I've been having many ideas for this story but unfortunately, my Exams are going to be starting in May so I'm going to be weighed down with much revision for the next 8 or so weeks and may not be able to update. However, I will write every opportunity I get and have already written the next two chapters after this. Next weekend will probably be the day I upload 28 (which is a good one).

Hope you enjoy as always x

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The January winter was one of the toughest Hogwarts had ever known. The weather was foul but more than that, every teacher, student and even ghost was aware that outside the castles boundaries, there was a war massing. The Death Eaters it seemed were no longer hiding away in the shadows but were killing people on a daily basis. It was now so common for at least one person to get escorted away by a teacher to be told a family member had been attacked or killed, that most people had very little sympathy left to give.

Marlene counted herself among the very lucky and James was in constant correspondence with his mother.

"My parents are probably the ones leading the attack." Sirius muttered to Marlene one evening as he watched James scribble away on a piece of parchment.

Marlene slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "Don't say that," she whispered. "Your parents are called Sheila and Harold Potter and are definitely not Death Eaters."

Sirius smiled at her but didn't reply and Marlene could tell he was still brooding over the subject.

"This 'Order of the Phoenix'," Remus mused, breaking the silence. He was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading the Daily Prophet but now he looked around at them all seriously. "They don't have enough members to fight back, let alone win against the Death Eaters."

Sirius looked up, interested. "So do you think they'll be looking for more people to join?"

Marlene's eyes narrowed and James looked up from his letter at the tone of Sirius' voice.

Remus studied his friend before saying, "I would presume so, but they have to be careful. Death Eater spies could easily infiltrate them if they made it obvious they were looking for new recruits."

Sirius nodded and leant back in his seat, "alright then."

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus asked wearily.

"I want to join."

"What?" James said, "are you mad? You're barely of age Sirius, they wouldn't let you join!"

Sirius shrugged, "I think they might," he said. "If they really are in need of new recruits like Moony said, I think they'd welcome young people."

"I only said that I think they're low on numbers," Remus corrected him. "I don't know if that's true or not."

"But even so? Don't you want to fight?" Sirius argued.

Marlene, who up until now had remained silent, said quietly, "I want to fight."

The boys all turned to her, mingled expressions on their faces. James was looking at her as if she was mad, Remus looked thoughtful and Sirius almost proud.

"Marcus was an Auror. And they tortured him because of it. They need to be stopped and if this Order can do that, then I will help them in any way I can."

"He's not dead Marley," Sirius said.

She smiled at him, "I know."

"Well if you two are mad enough to sign up," James said narrowing his eyes at the pair of them, "so be it."

"James, I'm not gonna make you," Sirius said, looking crestfallen at his best friend.

James nodded solemnly before cracking a grin, "you really think I'd let you join up on your own Pads?"

Sirius' downcast face brightened instantly into a grin. "Prongs, you almost had me there."

James chuckled and then turned to Remus. "Moony?"

Remus looked from one face to the other and shook his head. "I guess I've got no choice," he muttered. "You need me after all."

James and Sirius both nodded their heads solemnly, agreeing with him.

The portrait door swung open and Peter walked in, cradling a pile of food for everyone.

"Pete, we're all joining the Order of the Phoenix, are you in?" James said as soon as Peter was in close earshot.

"What?" Peter squeaked, his face turning a paler shade.

"The Order, do you want to come with us to join." Sirius said, looking questioningly at his small friend.

"I... I..." Peter stammered before he gulped. "Well I guess so... If I don't have to do much fighting."

Sirius whooped and gave Marlene a kiss on the cheek as James said quietly to Peter, "don't worry Wormy, I'll protect you."

Peter smiled at him weakly.

* * *

Lily returned from the Library at 8 o'clock that evening to find the Marauders and Marlene all sitting at the table, playing Exploding Snap.

Slightly surprised at the dramatic change since the previous evening when they'd all been gloomy and depressed after a mass murder where four students in the years below them had been taken out of class to be told that either one of both parents had been killed.

Lily stood watching her friends for a minute, not wanting to disturb the game with the news that she had recently discovered.

A cheer went up from Marlene as the cards blew up in their faces and Lily decided that it was as good a time as any.

She made her way slowly to the table. Remus looked up and spotted her. He smiled but his face soon fell as he saw her expression. "Lily?" He asked, causing the others to look up as well. "What's happened?"

Lily swallowed. "Mary McDonald's dead."

There was an up cry, everyone was speaking at once. Everyone except Marlene who stayed stock still, her face pale and Peter who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"When did this happen?" Sirius demanded.

"Who did it?" James said.

"I don't know who did it!" Lily said loudly so her voice could be heard over the others who abruptly fell silent. "All I know is her... Her body was found in the courtyard and... And there was a smashed window above it. We can only guess that she fell."

"Or someone pushed her," Sirius muttered darkly.

Lily was finding it difficult to breathe but she nodded at Sirius.

"Right, that settles it," Sirius said. "I'm definitely joining up as soon as I can."

James nodded in agreement as Lily looked from one to the other. "Joining up?" She asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other then James said quietly, "we've all decided to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Lily gaped at them, "what?"

"We want to fight," James said quietly.

Lily stared at him, "you're not joking are you," she mumbled, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm perfectly serious," he replied.

"And you all do?" She asked, looking round at them. "Even Marlene does?"

"Yeah, she..." Sirius trailed off as he looked around at where Marlene had been sitting. "Where is she?"

"And where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"Get the map!" Sirius said and James hurtled up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

**A/N **And you'll find out what happened next weekend or, if you're nice and you all review loads then I might be able to reschedule that to some point in the mid week area:) keep up the reviews guys! You're doing great!

Amyway, I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** okay so I felt bad for leaving you all in suspense so here it is...

Hope you enjoy as always x

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Peter stumbled down the corridor, his vision blurred by tears. He couldn't believe that Mary was dead, the girl he'd had a massive crush on since fifth year. He'd just never had the confidence to do anything about it and now it was too late. He had to see her for himself, then he might be able to feel something other than disbelief.

He had barely taken two steps onto the fifth floor corridor when he heard voices. They were coming from the classroom on his right and Peter - being trained as a marauder by Sirius and James - pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"... You were being careless Avery!"

That was the voice of Snape. Peter pressed his face even closer. If he went back to James with information on Snape, Peter knew that James would be extremely grateful.

"It wasn't my fault!" Avery replied.

"It really was, if you hadn't been so stupid the girl would still be alive and the castle would still be considered one of the safer places. Now however - "

"That filthy mudblood had it coming to her!" Avery's voice cut over Snape's.

"Don't. Call her that."

"That's what she is."

"Was, Avery, was! Because you pushed her out of that window!" Snape snapped, his voice harsh.

"Just so long as nobody finds out that I killed that stupid McDonald girl, it won't come back to me."

Peter had been listening so intently that he forgot where he was. He let out an audible gasp and the voices stopped.

Footsteps sounded the other side of the door and Peter, who was frozen in fright, forgot to hide.

The door opened and Avery stood, staring down at Peter. "Well, well, well Snape, look what we have here."

Snape's face appeared over Avery's shoulder and his worried expression grew into a sneer. "A marauder, spying at the door... What do we do to people who spy Avery?"

Avery drew his wand, smiling maliciously. "Give em what's coming to them," he said.

Peter was shaking in fright. "Please," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone."

"No, you'll just go running back to tell Potter and Black." Snape snarled.

"I won't," Peter sniffed.

"I know you won't." Avery said, he raised his wand, "Avada Ker - "

"No!" Snape yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Someone shouted from down the corridor and Avery's wand flew out of his hand.

Peter turned to see Marlene running towards them. She had never looked so beautiful to him as she did now. He could see why Sirius loved her so much.

"How dare you!" Avery growled. "Blood-traitor!"

"And proud!" Marlene snapped back.

Her attention was so focused on Avery that she didn't see Snape who drew his wand so fast that Peter lost sight of it. There was a bang, and Marlene was sent flying backwards a few paces. She landed heavily and hit her head on the wall, rendering her unconscious.

Peter whimpered in protest and fear for her safety as Avery advanced on her. "Shut up," he growled at him then he kicked Marlene viciously in the side and stooped to pick up his wand.

"Avery!" Snape snapped at him.

Avery turned as a shout from down the corridor out of sight caused both Slytherins to look up.

"That'll be Black searching for his precious girlfriend." Avery sneered. He knelt down by her and grabbed her face, turning it towards him. Peter could see that Marlene had blood running down the side of her face from where she'd cut her head on the wall. Her eyes were closed and Peter couldn't see if she was breathing or not.

"Avery come on!" Snape hissed. "They'll be here soon!"

Avery let go of Marlene whose head fell back to the side, facing away from Peter.

Suddenly Peter was taken with an urge. "JAMES!" He shouted. "SIRIUS!"

"Stupify!" Snape said and Peter saw red light and then nothing.

* * *

"JAMES!" A voice shrieked. "SIRIUS!"

"That's Peter!" Remus said, worry plain on his face.

They rounded a corner two minutes later and a shocking sight met their eyes: Peter was lying sprawled out on the ground and not three meters away was Marlene, also unconscious with her head turned towards the wall.

Sirius was instantly at her side, turning her over and touching her face. His fingers came away red. He looked up at the others, his eyes burning. "Who did this?" He growled.

Remus bent over Peter, "he's been stunned." He sat back and muttered the counter curse. Peter's eyelids flickered open and he stared around at them all. "What happened?" He whispered hoarsely.

"That's what we hoped you'd be able to tell us," James said, helping his friend sit up.

"I... I can't remember." Peter whispered.

"It's alright Pete," Remus said. "You're safe now."

"Marlene!" Peter suddenly remembered.

"She's alright," Sirius said. "She hit her head on the wall but she's breathing."

At that point Marlene stirred.

"Marls?" Lily whispered, staring with wide eyes at the cut on her best friend's face.

Marlene's eyes opened and she looked around, then winced. "Ow," she muttered.

With the help of Lily and Sirius, she sat up.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked and Marlene could see the hatred in his face.

She frowned. "I remember following Pete, I was worried about him. Then I remember coming round the corner and seeing..." She trailed off, her face becoming scared.

"Who?" Sirius asked. "Who did you see?"

"Avery and Snape..."

"Snivellus did this to you?" Sirius snarled. "That bastard, I warned him that if he ever touched you again..."

"Sirius," Marlene said quietly. "Avery tried to kill Peter."

"What?!" Remus and James said together. Sirius grew pale.

"Snape almost stopped him but I got there first."

Sirius' face fell and he wrapped Marlene up in his arms, holding her tight. Marlene winced and he instantly let go. "What's wrong?"

"It feels like I've broken a rib."

Sirius gaped at her, "how..?"

"Avery kicked her." Peter said quietly.

Everyone looked at him. "I'm can remember a bit now," he said.

Sirius let out a snarl and made to stand up. James stood up too and grabbed his friend. "Don't," he said. "Let's just get Marlene to Madam Pomfrey and then we can go and see Dumbledore. Okay?"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment then Sirius nodded in agreement and went to Marlene's side, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her to her feet carefully.

* * *

Once they had made sure that Marlene was safely in the hospital wing being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, James and Sirius led the way to Dumbledore's office.

Sirius was still shaking with anger and James had a firm grip on his arm as they passed the Griffin standing guard (James and Lily having the password being head boy and girl) and made their way up the spiral stairs to the headmasters office.

At the top, James raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could touch it and a voice called "come in!"

James and Remus exchanged glances and before any of them could say a word, Sirius had strode into the room, not waiting for anyone.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them. He was wearing midnight blue robes and his half-moon glasses perched on the end of his crooked nose as he surveyed them all curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore - " James began but he was interrupted.

"I know why you have come dear boy, sit down, let us talk." Dumbledore said and he waved his wand and four more seats appeared.

James, Remus and Lily all sat down instantly. Peter almost collapsed into a seat next to Remus who patted his arm affectionately and Sirius remained standing for a moment before he decided he might as well sit.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "I'm under the impression that you lot witnessed an attack tonight."

"We didn't witness it," James said. "We just erm, arrived afterwards."

"I see," Dumbledore said. His gaze moved to Peter who looked exhausted. "As I understand it Mr Pettigrew here was one of the victims, am I correct?"

"Yes," James said stiffly.

"As well as Miss McKinnon?" Dumbledore continued.

"Er, yes," James said with a sideways glance at Sirius who remained in stony silence.

Dumbledore nodded, "you did well James, Lily, Remus, in coming straight to me after you had made sure Miss McKinnon was looked after. I will now be able to handle the situation promptly."

"You're going to expel them?" This was the first thing Sirius had said since they'd entered the office and the others looked at him cautiously.

"I'm afraid Mr Black, that I cannot dare to do that." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"Why not?" Sirius challenged and Lily frowned at his questioning the headmaster so freely.

Dumbledore surveyed him thoughtfully over the tops of his glasses. "I'm afraid that expelling them now would leave them free to go and join the darker forces that are massing outside the protection of this school." He said finally. "We must prevent the Death Eaters gaining willing subjects in any way we can and if that means I must keep them here, so be it."

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious Mr Black. I understand that you are upset by Mr Pettigrew's and Miss McKinnon's treatment tonight but surely you must realise that, in keeping the boys who did this here where I can keep a better eye on them, is much more beneficial than letting them wreak havoc on the outside world, unchecked."

Sirius stood up, both anger and frustration clear emotions on his face.

"Bear in mind Sirius, Mr Snape and Mr Avery's actions tonight will not go unpunished and they shall be carefully watched from now on." Dumbledore added.

Sirius seemed to realise that he had no choice but to accept it and he sat back down again.

"Now I suggest that you all go back to your dormitories, you've had a trying day and sleep is the best thing at this time." Dumbledore said and with conceded looks at each other, the marauders and Lily all rose from their seats which vanished instantly.

"He's making the wrong decision." Sirius growled on their way back to the common room. "Those two are safest in Azkaban."

"Sirius!" Lily said, shocked. "You can't wish Azkaban for anyone!"

"You need to wake up Lily!" Sirius snapped, rounding on her. "These people are dangerous and Azkaban is the only place for them."

Lily looked taken aback and James said quietly, "leave her along Sirius." When Sirius turned incredulously to his best friend, James added, "Dumbledore's a genius, we should just accept that what ever he does, it's done for the best."

"Oh I'm sure it is," Sirius muttered darkly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

* * *

**A/N **Now... There may be a _slight_ relapse on the updates, I promise to try to update as soon as I can but I've half finished the next chapter and I do want to pass my exams so... Yeah.

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N **Little bit disappointed with reviews guys... You know how I feel about ribs sort of thing and how I _will just stop uploading! _please please please just make my day and click that review button, it's not difficult people!

anyway...

I hope you enjoy as always x

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine ~ this chapter is very Blackinnon-y and is a special thanks to Kayleigh who posted the 100th review and to Spottedmist whose message compelled me to get this chapter written :) thank you both for your dedication and to all the other people who've reviewed this story.

* * *

Marlene was released from hospital a day after the attack. Madam Pomfrey had healed her broken rib and the cut on her head instantly but she seemed to have a mild form of concussion and for that reason, despite Marlene's protests that she was perfectly capable of going to school, the matron insisted on keeping her in for an extra day.

"Sirius was so angry," Lily told Marlene when she visited her as she was due to be released. "You should've seen him, I was scared."

Marlene just rolled her eyes, "can someone please tell him that I'm not dead yet?"

"And you're far from it!" Madam Pomfrey announced. "You're free to go Miss McKinnon."

Marlene thanked her and she and Lily made their way slowly to the common room, Lily filling her friend on the little gossip that she'd missed.

"Marls!" Alice shrieked, throwing herself at her friend the instant Marlene stepped inside the room.

Marlene grinned and patted her small friend. "Jeeze Alice, I was only gone for a day."

"I can't function without you Marley!" Alice explained, pulling back and moving back to where her boyfriend was laughing at her reaction.

"Oy McKinnon!" A voice from across the common room yelled and Marlene made her way towards the marauders. James, the one who had shouted, was the first to greet her. He patted her am and said cheerfully, "nice to see you up and about McKinnon."

"Thanks Potter," she managed to say before she was engulfed as Sirius' arms encircled her, almost bone crushing.

"Don't ever do that to me again Marley," he whispered, "you scared me half to death."

Marlene buried her face into his collarbone and breathed in his warm, familiar smell. "I won't," she mumbled and Sirius kissed the top of her head and let go.

* * *

Lily watched her Marlene and Sirius' greeting and something turned in her stomach. In that moment she felt the tiniest bit alone but it was enough to affect her.

"You look sad Lils," James said from next to her.

Lily jumped. She hadn't noticed that he'd joined her after his boisterous greeting to Marlene. "I'm not sad," Lily said quietly.

"Really?" James asked.

Lily looked at him. She had begun to realise that there was so little time left at school and then, out in the world, nobody was safe. People had to hold on to the people they loved.

James stared back at her, the corner of his mouth curled up slightly in a smile. "You don't have to feel sad or lonely Lily, you've got me."

This offer was so genuine that Lily smiled and her hand slipped into his and held it tightly.

James seemed surprised that his words had this effect on her but he seemed happy just to roll with it.

This didn't go unnoticed by Marlene who, after removing herself from Sirius, had turned to see the blush deepen on Lily's cheeks. Grinning to herself she turned to face Remus and Peter to greet them as well.

* * *

Marlene couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed but still, her mind was too buzzed up to find solace in sleep. The full moon was rising above the Forbidden Forest and Marlene knew that the Marauders were running wild tonight. She tried to tell herself that they were all safe - they'd done it hundreds of times before and nothing had ever gone wrong but it still made her feel anxious when she thought of Sirius running round with a werewolf.

Sighing Marlene got out of bed, dragging a load of blankets with her and padding downstairs to the common room. The stone was cold under her bare feet but the fire was lit and crackling merrily in the grate, casting long shadows wherever there wasn't a golden-red light.

Marlene sat down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and wrapping the blankets tighter around her. A loud growl and Kitten jumped up onto the cushion next to her, purring loudly.

Marlene smiled at her cat and held out her hand to stroke her. Kitten purred even louder and pushed her head into Marlene's hand, moving forward to settle herself on her lap.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Marlene murmured to her cat and Kitten purred reassuringly.

"He'll be fine," Marlene whispered to herself and pulled the blanket higher, lying down and curling up on the sofa and staring into the fire while the moon shone high in the sky, casting a paler light to mix with the warm glow of the common room.

That's how James, Sirius and Peter found her later that night when they entered the common room, exhausted. James and Peter glanced at her then at Sirius.

"See you later Padfoot," James muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Peter patted Sirius on the back and the two of them continued towards the boys dormitory, leaving Sirius standing in the common room.

Grinning, Sirius walked over to the sofa and threw himself down so the bounce woke Marlene with a start. She jumped and Kitten awoke with a hiss.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Sirius could tell that something wasn't quite right. Marlene stared round the room with wide, terrified eyes until they finally landed on him.

"Oh Sirius!" She muttered and flung her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder.

Sirius could feel her trembling slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he whispered, "as nice as this greeting is, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Marlene mumbled, barely audible as she still had her face pressed against his collarbone.

Sirius smiled slightly in relief and shifted his weight so he sat more comfortably next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marlene drew back and looked at him hard. "No," she said, "not really."

Sirius smiled and cupped her face in one hand. "Okay," he said quietly.

Marlene smiled at him and it was the smile that he loved. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

Sirius, being who he was, had managed to kiss enough girls in his life to be able to class himself as experienced and yet, he never quite got used to Marlene. She was completely exceptional and the fact that she made him feel different both scared him and enthralled him at the same time. The feel of her under his hands was something he didn't feel like he could ever get used to and so when she kissed him, he let himself be carried away on a tide of new emotions. Pushing the blanket off her shoulders, Sirius let one hand trail down to her waist while the other buried itself in her long hair, holding her head closer to his.

Marlene pressed herself against him and, completely ignoring the hiss of annoyance from her cat, wrapped her arms around him in a grip so vice like, it would be difficult for anyone to break.

When Sirius pulled back, breathing hard, he looked at her curiously. "What was all that for? Not that I'm complaining!" He added hurriedly, "just curious to know what I did so I can use it in future."

Marlene sighed and leant into him, resting her head on his chest. "You didn't do anything, you were just... Sirius."

"Well," Sirius said, smiling and wrapping her up in his arms and leaning his chin on top of her head. "I certainly can use that in future."

There was a silence for a moment until Marlene spoke aloud the words that had been playing on her mind. "I love you Sirius."

She felt him freeze for a second and she bit her lip, instant wanting to retract the sentence fearing that she'd gone too far.

A deep, shuddering sigh came from above her head then Sirius whispered, "I love you too Marley. Always will."

* * *

**A/N** See rant at the top of the page...

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N **wow thanks for the reviews guys, it means so much to me to have your support in writing of this, I know it's a long haul but we'll get through it.

To one of my guest reviewers, **JustARandomGirl**, I'd just like to reply to your many reviews that it has made me chuckle but the thing is, I have my exams coming up in exactly 25 school days time (that doesn't include the holidays btw) and I do need to have priorities. I promise you, I'll try and write/update this story as much as I can but you'll have to Gide me a bit of slack on that front aha :) however, I really do appreciate the time it takes for you to review a chapter you've already reviewed two times.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"You do realise, we haven't been on a proper date yet?" Sirius said, tuning away from the Hogsmead poster which had just been put up in the common room. The date was for next weekend - valentines day.

Marlene scoffed, "really Sirius? Valentines? You know neither of us take that seriously."

Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing his lips to her temple as they made their way towards their friends congregating by the fire. "I've never really had a reason to before," he muttered, chuckling.

"I never took you as the conventional type," Marlene said, looking up at him.

Sirius shrugged, "it doesn't have to be conventional. It could just be a date. Whether it's on valentines or not is irrelevant really."

Marlene smiled, "that's more like it."

Sirius flashed her a grin, "it's a date then McKinnon, whether you like it or not."

Marlene shoved him and Sirius nearly fell over James' feet because they were stretched out in front of him and he was lying so low down in his chair with his eyes closed, Marlene thought he was asleep.

"James?" Sirius said, poking him.

James didn't acknowledge him and just continued to lie there, silently.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, flopping down on the sofa and pulling Marlene with him.

"He contemplating the meaning of life," Remus said from where he was sitting, head buried in a book.

"Huh?" Sirius said, looking baffled.

"He's thinking about how to ask Evans to Hogsmead in a way that she'll say 'yes'" Peter said, explaining fully.

Sirius nodded wisely, "now that makes more sense."

James opened his eyes and narrowed them at his best friend, "Padfoot, are you saying that me spending hours of my life contemplating deep and meaningful thoughts doesn't make sense?"

"Well, if you don't include Quidditch. Tactics take time to ponder over Prongs." Sirius said.

James smirked, "you know me too well."

Marlene frowned and looked at Peter and Remus for an explanation.

"These two used to spend hours debating over Quidditch tactics, it was a very dull topic," Peter explained.

"Dull?" Marlene said, eyes wide. "What in Merlin's name are you on about Peter?"

Peter shrugged and went back to his card castle while James grinned with satisfaction at Remus whose head had emerged from his book to stare incredulously at Marlene, and Sirius whooped and said loudly, "that's my girl!"

"You're all crazy," Remus muttered darkly.

"Cheer up Moony!" James said. "You can help me plan how to get Lily on her own so I can ask her out."

"No," Remus said instantly.

James frowned, "but you helped Padfoot with Marls."

"That," Remus said, closing his book and getting to his feet, "was different."

"How?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

Remus shook his head. "Because, Prongs, they didn't have a past history of trying to hex each other - I didn't see much danger." He walked off across the common room to the boys dormitories before any of them could argue.

There was a short silence before James broke it, saying thoughtfully, "that's not strictly true though is it?"

"Not really no," Sirius chuckled, leaning back and putting his arm carelessly around Marlene.

"You had a mark across your face for days..." James said.

"Oh don't!" Marlene said, shaking her head as she realised what James was referring to. "I was acting in the heat of the moment."

James nodded wisely, "I'm sure you were McKinnon."

Marlene aimed a kick at him under the table but James who had predicted something like this moved quickly and Marlene's foot slid through empty air.

"You've gotta be quicker than that McKinnon!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Don't tempt me Potter," Marlene growled, leaning back against Sirius' arm. "Not when I have information on Lily that will probably interest you."

James froze, "what information?"

Marlene glanced at Sirius. He winked at her.

"Let's just say that if you ask her to Hogsmead this weekend, I don't think she'd turn you down."

James sat forwards in his chair, eyes alight and hair messy, glasses askew. "Really?"

Marlene nodded, "she's really started to warm up to you recently, then she divulged some information to me and Alice after the New Years party that seriously hinted at her... Y'know..."

James' eyes were sparkling with delight, "you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said cheekily.

Marlene elbowed him in the ribs and Sirius laughed. "In all siriusness though Prongs, you should really go for it."

James grinned at them, "we'll see."

* * *

"Lily!" Alice snapped, "I'm not going to be coming to Hogsmead with you! Frank's asked me to go with him."

Lily groaned, "I don't want to be left with the marauders!"

"Oh Lily get over it!" Alice said, pulling a jumper over her head.

"Why don't you go with James?" Marlene asked.

Lily frowned, "James isn't going to ask me." To Marlene's satisfaction she sounded almost morose about that.

"I wouldn't be too sure Lils," Marlene said, smiling. "I'd be willing to bet that he'll ask you before tomorrow."

Lily sat on her bed in silence as she thought about this. "On valentines?" She said slowly, "doesn't that mean I'd be going on a date with him?"

It wasn't really a question but Marlene grinned and nodded anyway.

Lily pondered for a little longer, "we'll see." She said quietly.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Remus drummed his fingers rhythmically against the wooden table in the Library. It was 6:30 in the evening and most people were at dinner. Everyone except the marauders and Marlene that was. They all sat at one of the tables at the back of the room, all of them listening intently to James' feet tapping in the aisle on the other side of a tall bookshelf.

"Moony, stop it." Sirius whispered tensely. "You're making me nervous."

Remus sighed heavily but stopped. "Why do we all have to be here?" He whispered. "I'm starving."

"Oh stop complaining!" Sirius said, pressing his ear to the bookshelf to listen.

"Oh hello James," Lily's voice carried clearly to them through the thin layer of books.

"Lily!" James said croakily. "I didn't think I'd find you here."

There was a pause then Lily said slowly, "I always come to the library before after dinner."

"Oh, right yeah, of course." James said mechanically.

Sirius made a cringe face at Marlene and she had to press her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Hey, Lily I've been meaning to mention it to you..." James trailed off uncertainly.

"Come onnnn," Sirius hissed, urging his friend on silently.

Marlene was finding the situation more and more hilarious and now Remus had started to smile. Peter was already red from trying to stop laughing.

Sirius scowled at them all then pressed his ear up against the bookshelves again, a focused expression on his face.

"Yeah?" Lily asked and Marlene could hear the smile in her voice.

"DoyouwanttocometoHogsmeadthisweekendwithme?"

Remus almost laughed out loud this time but managed to turn it into a studious cough. "That was smooth," he muttered and glanced at Peter who now had tears running silently down his face, hand clenched over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

There was a heavy silence on the other side of the shelf and they listened with bated breath.

Finally, the sound of Lily's laugh reached them. "Yeah alright, but you're buying the drinks."

"It's a deal," James said, sounding breathless.

"What do you think you are doing?" The shrill voice of Madam Price snapped and they spun round.

"Ah," Sirius said quietly, "plan backfired.." He grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her from the library at a run, Remus not far behind, followed by Peter who was now not even bothering to hold back his laughter.

* * *

**A/N** Lets see if you guys can stay in my good books and get this story updated by next weekend eh?

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N **As promised... Here you go. Thank you so so so much to all the people whove been reviewing - guest reviewers thank you it is much appreciated.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Lily's voice rose to a panicky level.

"What's wrong Lils?" Alice asked, looking round from the mirror where she was applying her makeup.

"I don't know what to wear!" Lily muttered, throwing random garments out if her suitcase onto her bed.

Marlene entered from the bathroom, her toothbrush sticking out of the side of her mouth and surveyed her best friend, brushing her teeth slowly. "What about that one?" She mumbled past the brush, pointing to a knee-length green patterned dress with a simple neckline and short sleeves.

Lily stared at it for a moment, then threw down a shirt and grabbed the dress instead. "Alright, I'll wear this one. Thanks Marley."

Marlene winked and retreated back into the bathroom.

"That girl has a good fashion sense," Alice muttered, glancing back at Lily. "I might hire her someday."

Lily snorted with laughter.

"You nervous Lils?" Alice asked, this time, spinning round on her seat to look at her friend.

Lily shrugged, "a bit I suppose. But it's just Potter, I don't know why I should be."

"I can guarantee you one thing," Marlene said, walking back out of the bathroom and sitting down on her bed, "he is going to be a hundred times more nervous than you are. He's waited for this day for a long time."

"I doubt that Marls," Lily said disbelievingly. "I bet he's just glorifying himself in the triumph of the whole situation."

* * *

"Prongs, you need to calm yourself down!" Remus snapped, shutting the morning newspaper with a flourish. "She wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with you if she didn't want to."

"I know, I know!" James said, wringing his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring longingly at the staircase to the girls dormitory.

The portrait hole opened and Sirius entered, a frown furrowing his forehead. When he looked up at them however, he cracked a grin. "What's up with you Prongsie? It looks like you've been given a dose of energy potion!"

"Shut it Padfoot," James growled quietly, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly. "I'm going to sit here and wait for my girlfriend while you almost piss your pants with excitement."

"I'm sure Lily would love that," Remus smirked and dodged the punch thrown his way.

"Stop bullying him guys," Peter said, although he himself was chuckling slightly.

James smiled at the smaller boy gratefully.

Marlene bounded down the staircase, seeming to be in a rather excitable mood. She kissed Sirius quickly then turned to James. "How are you feeling?"

"Ill," James muttered hoarsely.

Marlene just laughed, "you'll get better, she's coming down in a sec with Alice."

James nodded silently and stared in the general direction of the girls dormitory.

"Shall we go then?" Sirius asked Marlene, gesturing to the portrait hole.

Marlene grinned and took his outstretched hand, linking their fingers together, "I'm right behind you."

"We'll see you guys later," Sirius said, dragging Marlene away from Remus, James and Peter. "Make sure James doesn't do anything stupid before Lily can arrive to take care of him."

Remus gave Sirius a mock salute, "aye aye Padfoot. Enjoy your date," he added with a wink at Marlene.

"Oi, Moony! Don't give me the impression that you're hitting on my girlfriend - I might have to beat you up!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder before the portrait closed behind them.

Remus chuckled and turned back to James. "So..."

But his words trailed off into nothing when he saw that James was paying him no attention whatsoever. Lily had just appeared at the top of the stairs and Remus smiled to himself at the look on his best friend's face. He was, without a doubt, totally head over heels in love with the girl walking to wards him, a shy smile on her face.

"Hey," she said cheerfully when she reached them.

"Hey," James replied breathlessly and Remus had to avoid catching Peter's eye for fear of laughing.

"Have Sirius and Marlene already gone?" Lily asked, glancing round.

"Yeah," Remus said when James didn't reply. "Shall we all head down then?"

The others nodded and followed him to the portrait hole. Remus was walking ahead of them all and he grinned privately to himself. This was going to be an entertaining day.

* * *

Despite being a wizarding village, Hogsemead didn't seem to be in control of the weather. The rain hammered down on the heads on the students as they hurried towards the shops or the Three Broomsticks. Marlene laughed as the rain fell down around them, holding on to Sirius' hand tightly.

Sirius looked at her curiously and Marlene linked their arms, "I love weather like this!" She said smiling. "It makes me feel alive!"

Sirius laughed and pulled her around, stopping them in the middle of the lane which was deserted. "You're adorable," he said leaning down and kissing her.

Marlene pulled back. "I correct myself," she mumbled breathlessly, "it's one of two things that make me fee like that."

"What? Alive?" Sirius asked, leaning back and observing her. The rain landed on her face and made her eyelashes cling together. All makeup had now washed away and he could make out the faint freckles that covered her nose. Her hair was darker with water and bits of it were stuck to the side of her face.

"Yes," Marlene replied. "What are you staring at?" She added suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sirius said, leaning in and kissing the end of her nose. "You're just beautiful."

Marlene tried not to smile and failed. "I like it when you are complimentary," she grinned, linking their hands together again and continuing to wards Hogsmead.

"I know," Sirius said. "Now as much as you like the rain, I'm freezing. The sooner we get inside the better."

Marlene sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "Wimp," she muttered but let him drag her quickly towards the Three Broomsticks pub all the same.

* * *

"Remus," Peter whispered to his friend.

Remus turned to the smaller boy as they entered Rosmerta's pub, raising his eyebrows.

Peter glanced back to check if anyone was in hearing distance. Lily and James were in deep conversation and nobody else was near enough.

"What is it Pete?" Remus asked, curious to know what was making Peter look so nervous.

"Look over by the bar." Peter mumbled.

Remus glanced over towards the bar and saw instantly what Peter had been looking at. Avery, Snape, Evan Rosier and Regulus Black were sitting around a table, all leaning into each other, conversing in whispers.

Tightening his grip on Peter's shoulder, Remus led him towards the opposite end of the pub. Whatever they were doing, Remus didn't want to get involved - especially as, ever since the attack, Peter had been even more nervous around Slytherins than ever.

Spotting Sirius and Marlene sitting at a table Remus guided Peter over to them, dropping into a seat with a sigh.

Sirius tuned away from Marlene to face them and Remus cursed under his breath. He could see that he'd interrupted a moment between the pair of them and felt a little guilty. "Sorry mate," he muttered in a low voice. "But we needed shelter from the Slytherins."

"Which Slytherins?" Sirius said, instantly twisting in his seat to look around the pub.

"Avery, Snape, Rosier and... And Regulus." Remus said quietly, bracing himself for Sirius' reaction.

Sirius hissed through his teeth, "we need to get out of here, and quickly."

"What?" Marlene said, frowning. "Why?"

Sirius suddenly was looking terrified, "where's James and Lily?"

"At the bar, getting drinks - Sirius what's wrong?" Remus snapped at his friend. He looked round the pub, all looked completely normal. Customers were being rowdy, madam Rosmerta was arguing with a group of sixth year students about them purchasing firewhiskey. Nothing seemed at all problematic. Except the look of Sirius' face and the sudden lack of those four Slytherin students.

"There's not enough time to explain, we need to get out of here now!" Sirius said, getting up and pulling Marlene's hand just as ear splitting BANG sounded and half of the entire front wall of the Three Broomsticks flew inwards with a great whoosh and lots of rubble and splinters. The air was suddenly filled with dust and bright lights as people started casting spells in all directions.

"Get down!" Sirius yelled and he shoved Marlene to the floor, grabbing Remus' sleeve and pulling him down as well. Remus managed to find Peter in the sudden darkness and yank him to the ground.

People were screaming, there were bodies littered all around them and Peter wasn't moving.

"Pete?" Remus hissed, shaking him, "Peter!"

Marlene shoved Sirius off her and knelt next to him, leaning forward and placing her ear next to his mouth. "He's breathing. I think he's just unconscious."

"Oh no..." Remus said hoarsely. He'd tried to put his arm under Peter's back to lift him up but pulled back quickly, his hand covered in blood.

"Shit!" Sirius swore, pulling out his wand. There were still people screaming in the street and there was no sign of Lily or James.

"We need to get him to Honeydukes," Remus said, fighting the urge to punch something.

"Honeydukes?" Marlene asked, frowning in confusion.

"There's a secret passageway back to the castle. Hopefully the Death Eaters won't know about it," Sirius said, poking his head above the table they were crunched under to check their surroundings.

"Death Eaters?" Marlene whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sirius muttered grimly. He knelt down again and faced her, "Marlene, I know what you're thinking right now but we need to get Pete back to safety before anything."

Marlene just stared at him blankly, her eyes unfocused. "I know," she muttered finally.

Sirius nodded then took her face in his hands briefly and kissed her. "Love you," he whispered.

Marlene smiled in relief that he was still alive. "Love you too."

"Okay," Sirius said, turning back to Remus. "Let's do this."

"What about Lily and James?" Marlene asked. "They might be out there fighting or injured."

"I know," Sirius said sadly, "but we have to help Pete."

Just then, another explosion sounded from further down the street and the air was filled with fresh screams.

* * *

**A/N** I know you want it updated soon. You can help my motavation by reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N **Well so this chapter is something I wrote a little while ago for another story of mine that didn't work out. I've had to change it a bit due to different plot lines but anyway, there you go -

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Have I told you how nice you look today?" James asked, sipping his Butterbeer and spinning on his bar stool, glancing at Lily out of the corner of his eye.

Lily chuckled, "yes, three times."

"Is that all for you two?" Rosmerta asked, coming over with a cloth and wiping the top of the counter.

"Erm," James looked at Lily. "Do you want another round?"

Lily smiled, "I'm not going to say no."

James turned to Rosmerta and gestured, "can we get two more of those Rose, thanks."

"Course love," Rosmerta said, reaching under the bar to grab two more bottles. James dug into his pocket and threw some coins onto the counter.

"I notice Sirius has got a new girl," Rosmerta said, grinning and leaning on the counter so it showed off her cleavage. Lily didn't know if that was accidental or not.

James laughed, turning his back on the landlady to look at his best friend across the room. "Indeed he has," he said cheerfully. "This time it's going to be a long-term thing I think."

"Really?" Rosmerta asked, raising an eyebrow, "good on him. You enjoy your drinks now."

James smiled at Lily as the landlady moved off. "She sometimes does us special deals," he said in a low voice.

Lily scoffed and sipped her drink. "I bet she does."

Raising an eyebrow at the tone of her voice, James smiled. "Don't worry Lily-Flower, it was always Sirius who got on more than first name terms with her."

"I wasn't worried," Lily scoffed, looking away from him to where Remus, Peter, Sirius and Marlene were now sitting. "Do you think those two will last?"

James looked at them too, "I think it's possible. I've never seen Sirius so... Committed to something before."

"Except to you guys," Lily said, leaning back on the bar.

James smiled at that, "yeah, he's a good friend."

There was a silence for a moment then Lily said nervously, "today has been good."

"Do you think so?" James asked, his face lighting up at her words.

Lily nodded, "yeah. I'm glad I agreed to it."

James didn't seem like he knew what to say so he grinned at her which made Lily laugh out loud, clear and happy.

It was the last happy thing James heard before the world turned upside down.

BANG!

The explosion threw them sideways off their stools. James managed to grab hold of Lily and hold on so the didn't get separated. They'd reached for each other in the same moment and James could feel the vice-like grip of her hand holding his arm. In the back of his mind, he prayed that the others were alright.

Sitting up and coughing in the clouds of dust, James looked around him. There were piles of rubble and bodies all around them and James had to look away.

Lily had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes were wide and shocked.

"Death Eaters!" Someone screamed. "Death Eaters in the square!"

James and Lily exchanged a look. "What should we do?" Lily whispered.

"We need to get you out of here," James said. "You're muggle born. You'll be their first target."

"How do we get out of here James?" Lily asked, "they'll have blocked off the lane back to school."

James frowned. "We'll have to go back through the passageway in Honeydukes. Hopefully we'll bump into Sirius and that - if they aren't fighting then that's where they will have gone."

Lily hesitated, "there is always the option of fighting."

James grabbed her shoulders, "no, there isn't. Not now, not here. We aren't experienced enough Lils, they'd slaughter us. I couldn't see that happen to you."

Lily nodded, "alright, fighting is a stupid option."

"Not stupid, just one we're not ready for yet. And anyway," James paused and looked out at the street, turning to her and saying grimly, "fighting may be the only thing we can do to stay alive."

Lily bit her lip and pulled out her wand. "Stay close to me James," she whispered.

James took her hand and pulled her up then turned, not letting go of her. "Always," he said then pulled her out of the sheltered ruins and into the street.

* * *

"Get down!" Someone shouted and Sirius ducked just as a red flash of light hit a window above his head and the glass exploded, raining down on them in tiny sharp fragments.

"Over here!" Marlene called and Sirius followed her down an alley through the back door of the sweet shop. The place was deserted; sweets lay all over the floor from where people had dropped the jars or overturned shelves in their hurry to get out.

"This way," Remus muttered, heaving open the trapdoor and lowering Peter down.

"Can you get him back to school?" Sirius asked, standing still and watching Remus carefully.

"Yeah I'll be able to."

Sirius nodded then turned to Marlene, "go with them back to school Marley."

"Where are you going?" Marlene said immediately.

Sirius looked at her determined expression and knew then that this wouldn't work. Marlene was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. "I'm going back to find James," he said slowly.

Marlene nodded and drew her wand. "So am I," she muttered.

"Marlene," Sirius shook his head, "you can't –"

"Don't bullshit me Black!" Marlene snapped, "Lily's my best friend. If you're going back in there to find your best friend, then there's no way you're stopping me from doing the same!"

Sirius blinked, she hadn't called him 'Black' in a long time. Sighing he nodded, "fine." Turning back to Remus he looked at his friend imploringly, "Moony, I have to go..."

Remus frowned at him, "fine – but Sirius," he looked at Sirius right in the eye, "when you get back, you're explaining to me exactly how you knew this was going to happen."

Sirius swallowed and nodded silently. The trapdoor slammed shut and he looked at Marlene. "You'd better not get hurt McKinnon, I'm warning you right now."

"I know," Marlene snapped irritably. He flinched slightly at the tone of her voice and her expression softened slightly. "Sorry," she mumbled, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "I'm just worried, its making me stressed out."

Sirius sighed and linked their fingers together, "let's go then."

* * *

There were people everywhere. James was pushed and shoved as he pushed and shoved everyone else, hand still clamped tight around Lily's smaller one. Screams could still be heard from the next street and James mentally cursed the throng of people surrounding them, preventing them from escaping quicker.

Suddenly a large black jet zoomed above their heads, straight into a shop opposite them. The building crumpled in on itself, sending a massive cloud of rock and rubble into the air over them and a boom that shook the street.

James stared around at the carnage and knew in that moment that there was no way that they would be able to get out. Honeydukes was too far away and now masked figures dressed in black were appearing on the street.

Spinning back around, James dragged Lily back the way that they'd come, away from the advancing Death Eaters.

"James!" he heard a voice call and he spun around, crashing into Frank.

"Lily!" Alice shrieked and threw herself at her best friend, hugging her tightly. "Thank Merlin you're alright! Are you alright? You're not hurt at all? Where's Marlene?"

"I'm fine Alice, I promise. I don't know where Marlene is," Lily said, holding Alice at arm's length to inspect her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Alice said letting go of Lily and turning to face James and Frank who were deep in quiet conversation.

They were in the middle of the street but it seemed calmer – almost like the calm before the storm. They were in the eye of the hurricane and Lily could feel something big building.

"Lily! Alice!" someone shouted and both girls turned to see Marlene sprinting towards them, fighting against the crowd with Sirius right behind her.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed and Lily saw Sirius grab Marlene around the waist and pull her backwards just as a massive slab of brick landed right where she'd been seconds before.

Lily, Alice, James and Frank all raced over to them. "Are you alright?" James panted.

Marlene nodded, speechless and looked at Sirius whose face was white with shock. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

Sirius nodded and smiled at her stiffly.

"Right," James said, "We need to get out of here and back to school as fast as we – where's Prongs and Moony?"

Lily looked around. She had only just noticed the lack of the other two Marauders.

Sirius shook his head, still looking spaced out.

"Sirius," James growled, grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him slightly. "Don't you dare do this to me now, _where are they_?!"

"Peter got hurt; Remus took him back to school through the Honeydukes passageway," Sirius said blankly. "They've closed off that way to school though so there's no point in going back."

"We only just got through," Marlene added when Sirius said nothing else.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lily muttered. "This is..." but she struggled to find the right words to describe the situation that they found themselves in.

Marlene nodded as if agreeing with the unspoken words, "Difficult to describe, I know Lils."

"So do we fight?" Frank asked, "Or do we run?"

James suddenly felt a sense of calm; he knew what he had to do. "We fight of course. We're Gryffindors and no one will say that we ran from anything."

The others nodded solemnly and turned towards the main street of the village, drawing wands with grave expressions.

* * *

**A/N** Okay so here's the deal: You lot carry on reviewing like you have been and I'll update by this time next week :)

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N **Hey sorry its been a bit longer than I promised. I did warn you that other things might overtake this so don't hate me too much for it. This is an extra long chapter

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter 33

Marlene raced through the street leading to the main square of Hogsmead, splashing through the puddles from the rain which had stopped. She could see James and Sirius up ahead of her, wands drawn, and almost identical looks of determination on their faces.

Ducking a jet of purple light, Marlene sent a counter curse in the direction of a black clad Death Eater whose legs locked together and he fell forwards onto his face.

"Nice one McKinnon!" James yelled over the bangs, shouts and various battle noises that filled the air around them. He shot her a grin and peered round the corner of a building into the main square, pulling back instantly with a grim expression.

"What's happening?" Lily whispered.

"About four Death Eaters in the square – complete carnage. It looks like there are a couple of bodies too."

Lily pursed her lips and frowned thoughtfully.

"Are we all still agreed?" James asked, "We're fighting?"

This question was greeted with nods of assent.

"Okay," James said. "Pads, you and me will circle round and hit them from behind – we should go down the alley by Zonko's. Frank, you're staying here with Alice. Once we've made ourselves obvious, you hit them with whatever curse you can think of from this angle – don't reveal yourselves. Stay hidden for as long as possible." James was speaking with the authority that came naturally to him as a Quidditch Captain. Only the anxiety hidden deep in his eyes made it clear that he knew exactly how much was at stake here.

"What about us?" Marlene asked, indicating her and Lily.

James turned to them, a frown creasing his forehead. "Moony hopefully will have managed to get back to school by now and alert the teachers. What you two can do is go down that route there, then take a left at the bookshop. There's another alley that leads into the square from that direction –" he pointed to the side of the square, "attack from that position when you see the signal."

"What's the signal?" Lily said.

"A red spark shot into the air. It won't be that high or that obvious so keep your eyes out for it."

Lily and Marlene exchanged looks and nodded at each other. Marlene then turned to the boys. "Good luck," she said. She met Sirius' eyes and the knowledge that one of them might die here hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing because he grabbed her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "See you later Marls," he muttered and kissed her quickly.

Marlene nodded and let him go, turning to Lily. "Come on then, let's go Lils."

Lily was standing with a strange expression on her face. Suddenly she turned and grabbed James by the front of his robes, pulling him down to her height and pressing a swift kiss to his lips before releasing him, grabbing Marlene by the hand and dragging her down the alley that James had pointed out for them.

Marlene looked back to see James staring after them with an unfocused expression on his face and even despite the circumstances, a large grin slowly started to spread across his face.

* * *

"What was that about?" Marlene asked as she and Lily crouched in the alley, next to the corner that led into the square.

Lily just shook her head, a frown on her face as she stared over the rooftops.

Suddenly a single red spark burst into the air and then faded away almost as soon as Marlene had seen it.

"There it is!" Lily said, "Let's go!"

As they turned the corner, they saw that the Death Eaters had broken ranks and scattered as jets of all different coloured lights flew at them from the place that Alice and Frank were hiding. James and Sirius suddenly burst from the inside of a shop, racing towards the black figures and firing all sorts of spells at them.

The Death Eaters had now come to their senses and had closed ranks again and were facing the fountain that the boys had just dived for cover behind.

Dust flew off the stone walls as the spells from the Death Eater's wands hit and Sirius and James retaliated.

"We need to get to them!" Lily called and before Marlene could say anything, she had ran out from their hiding place into the square, red hair flying and a dangerous look in her eyes as she aimed her wand at the masked figures and let fly a series of jinxes and hexes that took the Death Eaters completely by surprise. They dived out of the way and Marlene took the opportunity to race over to the fountain.

James however it seemed had different ideas. He took one look at Lily, now in fierce battle with two figures in black, and let out a yell, leaping up to disarm one of the fighters then following her into the confusion of bodies and jets of light.

Marlene and Sirius exchanged a look and ran after him shouting for Alice and Frank to back them up.

Their cries had attracted more Death Eaters and they were appearing out of thin air as they apparated to the source of all the noise.

* * *

"James!" Sirius yelled as he shot a stunner spell at one of the Death Eaters who was thrown backwards and hit the fountain with a sickening crunch that was drowned in all the other noises. "James, we need to get out of here! There's too many!"

James, who was back to back with Lily and both of them were engaged in a fierce fight with two Death Eaters each, didn't appear to be able to hear him.

Suddenly a loud and horribly familiar cackle reached Sirius' ears. He turned slowly and saw with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, his cousin, Bellatrix Black. She had no mask, only the big black cloak. Her pale face was just as he remembered it from last summer – hollow cheekbones and heavily lidded eyes that reminded him of death. She was watching the fight with an amused expression and Sirius' insides curled at the idea that she enjoyed all this death. Not just enjoyed either; she relished in it.

"Marlene..." Sirius trailed off, turning to try and find her in the mess. "Marlene!"

He shouldn't have called out her name. It was a stupid thing to do – especially as his demented cousin who had sworn to make his life a living nightmare was only a few meters away from him.

He spotted her in the fighting and started to move towards her, battling his way past bodies to reach her, not caring in the slightest who's they were. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Bellatrix's eyes flick from Marlene to him and a dreadful smile crept onto her features.

He was nearly there now, all he had to do was to reach out a little further then his hand would close around Marlene's wrist. He never got that far, he never reached out to grab hold of her because he was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force. Sirius' head smacked into the hard ground and he hissed in pain.

"Stop!" he heard a voice call out and he raised himself on his elbows to look at who had spoken, scrambling to his feet quickly when he saw the scene that was in front of him.

Bellatrix had appeared next to Marlene and was now standing behind her with her wand pressed into the flesh of Marlene's neck. It had been her who had called out and all the Death Eaters had ceased all fighting instantly which caused the Gryffindors to look around for the reason the battle had stopped so suddenly.

Sirius saw their horrified faces as their eyes landed on Bellatrix. James let out a growl and moved forwards but Lily grabbed his arm and forced him to stay still.

"One more step and she dies!" Bella shouted, her wand tip digging even deeper into Marlene's neck. "Now drop your wands, all of you!"

Sirius let his wand fall to the floor instantly. He had seen his cousin do terrible things to people and knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill Marlene if they didn't do what she said. All he needed to do was to keep her distracted until Remus got them back-up.

"That's a good boy Sirius," Bellatrix sneered. "You wouldn't want me to harm this pretty little thing now would you?"

Sirius looked at Marlene and their eyes met briefly. "Let her go Bella," he said quietly. "You've had your fun, let her go please."

Bellatrix laughed, "Now, now Sirius, surely you know that I've never had enough fun for me to just give it up?" her eyes flicked to Marlene's face again. "So this is the one Regulus told us about eh?"

"Whatever Reg has told you, it's probably a complete lie," Sirius scowled.

"Oh I don't think so..." Bella murmured, pulling Marlene's head back to look at her better. The end of her wand stroked her face gently, almost lovingly. "From what Reg has told us, this one is one of the few people who you care about enough to hurt you." She looked back at Sirius and it dawned on him what was about to happen next. He started to run forward but a Death Eater grabbed him from behind and held his arms to his sides.

"Bellatrix, don't do this!" Sirius yelled. "Don't you dare do this!"

Bella just smiled. "That's why you don't open up to people isn't it Sirius? You're too scared of getting hurt. Well, I'll remind you of the reason you made that decision."

She threw Marlene to the ground roughly and before anyone could even blink, she had raised hr wand and screamed "Crucio!"

Marlene's screams of pain mingled with Sirius' yells of fury and he fought the Death Eater holding him but watching her writhe on the ground took all the strength out of him.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and Marlene's screams subsided. "Don't worry cousin," she cackled. "Pain is only in the mind."

"Marlene..." Sirius whispered hoarsely, still struggling furiously.

Bellatrix cackled again and raised her wand for another hit of the Cruciatus Curse, "Cruci – oh!" Bellatrix broke off at the exact same moment that the Death Eater holding Sirius let go of him. Not caring what they did to him anymore, Sirius lunged towards Marlene, crouching over her and placing a hand on her face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Marlene nodded and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears filling the corners of her eyes.

Sirius turned to face Bellatrix who had gone even whiter than normal and was clutching her left arm. Turning, Sirius saw that most of the Death Eaters were doing the same.

"He summons us," Bella whispered. "We must go to Him."

And with that, one by one, the Death Eaters disapparated, turning in a flurry of black cloaks into thin air.

There was a heavy silence.

"Is that it?" James asked warily. "Have they gone?"

"They've gone," Sirius said darkly, pulling Marlene into a sitting position as Lily and Alice both rushed to her.

"How do you know?" Frank asked, glancing around the square.

"They were summoned by their master." Sirius said in a blank voice. "They have no choice, they have to answer it."

There was more silence between the three boys as Lily and Alice fussed over Marlene. Her eyes however didn't leave Sirius until the sound of running footsteps could be heard and several men from the Ministry appeared with wands held aloft, along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. They stared around at the six teenagers crowded together in the middle of all the devastation. McGonagall was the first to go to them. She checked each one and helped Lily lift Marlene from the floor.

"Let's get you back to school. Mr Lupin is very anxious about your return. He wanted to come down here as well but I wouldn't allow it. Are you alright Black?"

Sirius looked to see McGonagall staring at him concernedly. He gave her a wan smile and tried to lie through his teeth, "I'm fine Minnie, as always. You know me."

But his eyes met Marlene's and his smile faltered.

* * *

**A/N** Help motivate me... please...

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N IM AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAM REVISION TIME SO UPDATES WONT BE AS PUNCTUAL AS THEY HAVE BEEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Aside from that, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try and be more frequent but no promises here folks!

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

The journey back to the castle was spent in a daze for Marlene. She walked next to Sirius in complete silence, no one was saying anything - not even the teachers.

They all knew that people had died today. How many, Marlene dreaded finding out. Suddenly feeling the need for seeking comfort, Marlene reached for Sirius' hand but he pulled away from her and, avoiding her eyes, sped up to walk next to James who looked at him curiously.

Marlene swallowed and tried to pull herself together. She wasn't sure why Sirius was behaving like that but she would find out later. However, the hurt at his rejection started to creep up on her. She still felt weak after her ordeal with Bellatrix and this just made the feeling worse. Blinking back the tears, Marlene gritted her teeth and carried on walking but before she could reach her - now feeling pretty useless - boyfriend, a different, smaller and more slender hand slipped into hers.

"Hey Marley," Alice whispered. "Are you alright?"

Marlene nodded as Frank, walking on her other side, slipped an arm around her shoulders. "You gave us quite a fright Marls," he whispered. "Don't worry about Sirius, he's just feeling freaked out at the moment. He'll calm down soon enough."

Marlene looked at him in surprise but Frank's knowing smile stopped her from asking how he knew what she was thinking. Of course he knew.

"Whys he being like this though?" Marlene whispered. "It's not like it's his fault."

"But that's exactly how he feels," Alice explained, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "Bellatrix is his cousin, of course he feels responsible."

Marlene was silent for a moment. Then she gave Alice a small smile and squeezed her hand back.

* * *

When they got to the castle, Professor McGonagall led them straight to the hospital wing. She didn't enter with them but left them at the door, informing them that Remus and Peter were waiting inside.

Peter was lying unconscious on one of the beds, Remus sitting in a chair beside him, biting his nails anxiously.

"Don't bite those nails Moony, you'll naw them to the skin and you know I don't like that," James said loudly.

Remus jumped and looked up. His features relaxed instantly when he saw all of his friends standing in front of him with no apparent damage. "Oh thank Merlin!" He muttered and hurried towards them, hugging James.

James grinned tiredly and patted his friend's back reassuringly, "ok Remy, enough of the hugging - it's not very manly."

Remus let go and turned to the others. A darker shadow crossed his face as his eyes rested on Sirius and he let out a growl. Acting so quickly that it seemed to bewilder most people, Remus had grabbed Sirius by the front of his jacket and pushed him against the wall, ignoring the shrieks of the girls. "What was that Sirius?!" Remus growled dangerously. "Can you please explain to me why Pete is now unconscious? Or why there were Death Eaters in Hogsmead and you seemed to know before anyone else?"

"Remus, wha - ?" James stuttered, stepping up to his friend.

"Remus, let him go!" Marlene snapped.

James put a hand on Remus' arm and his friend turned to him suddenly, scowling.

Marlene shivered. It was that darkness which crossed his features that made him look dangerous. Made him look like a werewolf.

"Remus..." James said quietly, "let him go..."

Remus swallowed and shook his head slightly. Then, his expression cleared and he resumed his normal, tired expression and while he still looked pissed off, it was no longer making the hairs on Marlene's neck stand on end. He let go of Sirius and stepped back from him.

Sirius breathed out and shook his head. "I didn't know anything was going to happen, it just clicked in my mind before everything kicked off."

James was frowning and looking between his two friends.

Marlene remained quiet. Her legs felt like jelly and she needed to sit down. She collapsed into a chair but nobody paid any attention to her - they were all looking at Remus and Sirius. The two friends were staring at each other intently. Suddenly, Remus nodded and looked down. "Sorry," he muttered, resuming his seat.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't mind."

"What exactly is going on?" James demanded.

Sirius frowned and looked away from everyone. Then, taking a deep breath, he said slowly, "I bumped into Regulus on my way to the common room this morning. He was with with some Slytherins and I heard them talking about Hogsmead. When they'd left, I confronted Regulus on it and he tried to stop me going into the village today. He said... "Something is going to happen." But he wouldn't explain anything more. I thought he was being an asshole so I ignored it." Sirius hung his head, "I never dreamed that this would come of it otherwise I would have taken him seriously."

There was a heavy silence, Sirius was avoiding eye contact with all of them and everyone seemed to be frozen. Then, James broke the silence and sat down on the edge of Peter's bed next to Sirius and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen Padfoot, you've done some seriously stupid things in your life time but this isn't one of them. You made a mistake, it's fine - we're all fine."

Sirius nodded and sent James a smile. "Cheers mate," he whispered.

James grinned and lent his forehead against Sirius'. "Not a problem Pads."

* * *

"You're hungry aren't you?" James joked as he watched Peter shovel food into his mouth at breakfast.

"Starving," Peter mumbled between mouthfuls.

Sirius laughed lightly at the expression of disgust on James' face and the one of understanding on Remus'. Peter didn't seem to have noticed either of them and continued eating.

"Merlin, I'm so hungry," Marlene said, dropping into a seat next to Remus and helping herself to toast. "Morning everyone," she added as Lily sat down next to her.

"Morning," came mumbled replies from the boys.

"Can you pass the jam?" Marlene said, slightly tersely to Sirius and he grabbed it and passed it to her without making eye contact.

Remus sighed and shut the paper. The two of them had been on edge for the past two days - ever since the attack. Remus had hoped that Sirius would have stopped trying to freeze Marlene out by now but it seemed that he was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. Sirius it seemed had decided that, ever since his deranged cousin had used Marlene to hurt him, everyone he was close to was in danger and the only way to protect Marlene was to freeze her out. Remus knew exactly what Sirius was doing because it had been the last thing Remus himself had resorted to with his friends before they found out what he was.

It seemed however, that Marlene had taken his avoiding of her rather personally (something which Remus couldn't blame her for) and was now avoiding Sirius as much as she could. Remus knew that his friend needed space and time but it was getting ridiculous. He laid his paper down on the table and folded his arms. "Do I need toe lock you two in a classroom together again or something?" He asked casually.

"What are you talking about Moony?" Sirius asked.

Everyone else had fallen silent and Marlene had frozen in the act of buttering her toast.

"You two," Remus pointed out. "It's becoming stupid Sirius. We all know that pushing people away in this situation is the wrong thing to do."

Sirius looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say. "It's not - I'm not - this isn't -"

Marlene suddenly stood up. She looked very pale, "I'm going to class, we'll be late otherwise," and she turned tail and fled out of the hall.

Everyone looked back at Sirius who sighed, "fine! I'll go and talk to her."

Remus nodded his approval and picked up his paper again as Sirius got to his feet to go after his girlfriend.

When he'd left, there was a short silence before James said quietly, "cheers Moony."

Remus raised his head, "what for?"

James shifted in his seat and looked over his shoulder, "I was going to say something myself at one point if that carried on. It's bad enough that people died in that attack without those two acting so immaturely."

"I don't think they're acting immaturely," Lily said quietly. "Sirius has shown a lot of trust in Marlene to allow himself to care for someone so deeply as he does her. With his background, surely you can't be surprised that this has shaken his belief that his decision is a good one? And the fact that he's having doubts has hurt Marlene badly - especially after everything that happened with Bellatrix."

These words caused another heavy silence as everyone absorbed them and saw their accuracy.

* * *

Marlene was where the map said he would be; on the bridge that overlooked the surrounding landscape. Sirius hesitated at the entrance to watch her lean over the banister, her golden hair swirling around her face as the wind caught it. Resisting the urge to run away like he'd done so many times before, Sirius approached her cautiously.

She still hadn't turned around but she spoke quietly, "what do you want Sirius?"

"I..." He trailed off, suddenly realising that he didn't know what to say to her. Their relationship had been so easy before that attack on the village but now he wasn't even sure what was going to happen.

"I've been thinking Sirius," Marlene said, finally turning to face him. "I know you've been shaken by what happened last weekend but this can't go on. Do you really think that pushing me away is going to achieve anything?"

Sirius scowled, "Bellatrix targeted you because I care about you Marlene - she could see from just one look and it's my fault. James can tell me that it's not my fault all he wants but I'm to blame for what happened to you that day."

"So you think avoiding me is going to solve that?" Marlene asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows inquiringly.

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it again.

Marlene sighed and let her arms drop. All energy seemed to go out of her and she looked tired. "I needed you Sirius..." She whispered, "I needed you and you weren't there for me."

Sirius closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said, cringing at the lameness of the statement.

When he opened his eyes, Marlene was staring at him with her piercing blue eyes. Eyes he found he couldn't look away from.

"I'm going to ask you this once," Marlene said and he voice shook slightly when she said it. "Do you want to be with me because if you feel like it's too much, I don't want it alright? Just say and we can forget about it."

Sirius stared at her for a long time, was she really giving him an ultimatum here?

* * *

**A/N** So here you go, what will Sirius say? Will he decide to grit his teeth and fight for Marlene or will he think that it's all just too much and he wants to limit the casualties? You'll find out... So long as I get 5 reviews so buck up people :)

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N **

Well my exams are over and I'm back from holiday so I am sorry for the lack of updates recently but hopefully that won't happen for a while (although I do have quite a busy summer holidays..)

anyway, here you go and I do apologise for the wait.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

"I'm going to ask you this once," Marlene said and her voice shook slightly when she said it. "Do you want to be with me because if you feel like it's too much, I don't want it alright? Just say and we can forget about it."

She waited as time stretched out, preparing itself to snap back again like an elastic band.

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it again, not able to find any words. This was his plan - to take all the danger away from her by freezing her out, making her think that he didn't love her anymore. But now he was faced with the prospect of being left, he knew that he couldn't do it. The thought was too painful - much more painful than anything Bellatrix had ever done to him.

You're a coward, Sirius, that annoying little voice in the back of his mind whispered. Mother and father would be very disappointed with you.

Shaking his head, Sirius moved forward and took Marlene's hands in his. "Marley," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He heard her sigh quietly and relax as she heard the tone of his voice. "Marley, I can't function without you. You keep me sane, I was just worried that they'll put you in that situation again."

Marlene slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her in a tight hug, "everyone's afraid of that Sirius but if we want to keep things, it's the risk we all have to take."

Sirius let out a low breath, "I'm sorry," he muttered into her shoulder.

"It's fine Sirius, I love you too much to hold a grudge for something that was done in my best interests." Marlene drew back and smiled at him, "and by the way, if you ever do that again, I won't ask you if you want to break up with me, I'll just do it alright?"

Sirius chuckled, "alright," he said jokingly, "but as it's been nearly four days since I last kissed you, I'm going to take the fact that you didn't dump me as an incentive."

"You can do that," Marlene muttered, pulling him down to her height and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"No no no James!" Remus yelped as fireworks shot across the classroom in all directions, making people duck as firecrackers flew past them.

"You told me to set it off with a bang!" James protested as Sirius slumped back in his chair, howling with laughter.

Peter picked himself off the ground where he had landed after falling off his chair in shock. "I think Remus meant a quieter, less abusive bang," he muttered grumpily.

"Well he should have specified," James grumbled, moving the snail that Sirius had racing against Remus' snail, back to the starting line drawn in chalk on the desk top.

"I thought I did," Remus chuckled as Sirius sniffed and pretended to wipe his eyes tearfully, grinning all the while.

"I knew Bunty could do it!" He said triumphantly.

"Bunty never crossed the finish line you dolt!" James shot back, frowning at his own snail who had receded into it's shell and was refusing to emerge. "Why won't Lily come out?"

The rest of the boys stared at him for about 1.5 seconds before bursting out with fresh laughter.

Sirius laughed so hard that he had to wipe real tears from his eyes, "you named... your snail... after your girlfriend?" He managed to gasp.

James blushed, "no!" He tried to protest but the damage was already done.

"Hey!" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up, "maybe I change Bunty's name to 'Marlene' - oh wait, I can't do that because that would mean I am in the same category as those sad gits who name everything after their girlfriends."

"Not to mention the fact that Marlene would probably murder you in your sleep," Remus chortled gleefully.

"That as well," Sirius said, pointing at Remus in agreement. "Seriously though Prongs, we know you've been into her for a long time but I didn't think you'd go to that soppy level."

James was now a deep shade of red, "don't tell her," he implored to his friends, "please, she'll kill me!"

"Don't worry Prongsie, I'll protect you from your rampaging girlfriend," Sirius said, slinging an arm over James' shoulders. "You're gonna owe me big time though," he added under his breath.

James nodded meekly, well aware that he had no choice.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked as the girls arrived. She lent over the top of the sofa to rest her chin on Sirius' shoulder.

He glanced up at her, "just having a little time with my bruvah from another muvah."

"Don't let mum hear you say that," James warned cheerfully, moving up for the girls to sit down.

"I won't," Sirius promised grinning like a naughty schoolboy.

"It's really weird," Remus said quietly, almost to himself. He had pulled the newspaper towards him and was reading the front page. "The Order of the Phoenix has completely disappeared."

"What's that Moony?" James asked, looking up from where he'd been listening to Lily talk animatedly to him about something.

Remus frowned at him then said loudly, "the Order of the Phoenix, it seems to be lying very low since the attack on Hogsmead."

"Well that's understandable," Marlene spoke up from where she was still leaning on the back of the sofa behind Sirius, playfully plating his hair.

"That was the first proper attack made by the Death Eaters. The order are probably lying low for a bit to regain strength and re-asses the situation."

Sirius shot her a grin, "wise words my girl."

"I'm not your girl Black," Marlene leant down to mutter in his ear playfully. "I ain't anybody's girl!"

"Sure your not," Sirius shot back. "Because any girl of mine, isn't gonna use the word 'ain't'."

Marlene laughed and drew away. "Alright Casanova."

Sirius burst out laughing. "Casanova?" He managed to gasp, leaning forwards so he could bang his head down onto the table and cause Peter's card castle to collapse to the ground at the same time.

"Will you two be serious!" Remus growled, slamming down the paper and frowning in disapproval at the couple.

Both of them stopped chuckling and looked up in surprise at the urgency of Remus' voice.

"We are mate," Sirius said, looking taken aback.

"No, your not Padfoot. This is bad, really bad." Remus had disappeared behind the newspaper again and they heard him mutter quietly under his breath.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, tapping his foot lightly against the ground.

Suddenly, the portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. Her sharp eyes scanned the common room before they stopped on the marauders.

"Uh oh..." James muttered and Sirius slid down in his seat so his nose was in line with the top of the table.

Remus put down his newspaper and scowled, "what have you done this time?"

"Nothing!" Sirius said under his breath as the head of their house started moving towards them.

"Potter! Black! I want you to come with me, the rest of you as well. The Headmaster wants to speak to you all."

* * *

**A/N** again I offer my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting for so long. Awfully sorry!

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N **Well once again I must apologise for the long gap between chapters, it's been stressful starting college and all that but here it is...

anyway, here you go and I do apologise for the wait.

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer - I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Jo

Please feel free to review;)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six

Marlene had never been in Dumbledore's office before so she didn't feel as comfortable as the marauders appeared to be. Lily was shaking like a leaf as they climbed the staircase to the headmasters office and James kept whispering soothing things to her.

McGonagall was giving nothing away with her grim expression and when she stopped in from of the door which Marlene presumed to be Dumbledore's, she turned and left them, still wearing an expression which hinted strongly at disapproval.

Before any of them could knock, a voice from inside said "please come in."

They all trailed inside, staring around meekly, fully believing they had entered into some sort of punishment. The first thing that Marlene's eyes fell upon however, made them widen in surprise.

"Alice? Frank?" Lily said, echoing Marlene's astonishment. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Alice shrugged and patted the seat next to her, "no idea, we were waiting for you lot."

Marlene now took in Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, observing them all with an amused smile on his face and his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. He gestured with his wand and six more seats appeared, "sit, please and we can talk."

"What are we talking about sir?" James asked warily.

"Oh, various things Mr Potter - for example, the weather is very mild for February don't you think?" Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and leaned forwards in his chair towards them as James smirked. "I would like to talk to you about what has happened this year. And what will happen when you leave this school and venture out into the wide world."

Marlene sat down and tried to calm her beating heart. She wondered if any of the others were thinking the same as her. Glancing across at them, she saw that they all had their gazes fixed on the headmaster.

"All of you have been through quite a lot this year and in various ways, you have proven yourself worthy of the information I'm about to entrust you with. All I ask is that what is said in this room, stays here and you don't discuss these matters with anyone other than yourselves. Do I have your word?" He looked at them through his half moon glasses and Marlene shivered when the intensity of his gaze met hers. She nodded slowly, almost unaware that the others were doing the same around her.

"Good," Dumbledore leaned back in his seat. "I've called you all here for a very special reason. As you may know, outside the walls of this school there is a war massing and I need to know whose support I can trust in."

Marlene jumped as the flames in the fireplace roared up green and blue. A figure landed on the carpet and got to his feet with help of a wooden staff. "Bloody floo powder," he grumbled and raised his head to look at them all.

Mad Eye Moody stared around at the students in front of him. "Well Dumbledore?" He growled in his rough voice. "Are these the ones?"

"Yes, Alastor" Dumbledore said calmly. "These are the students who fought the Death Eaters back in February."

Moody limped towards them slowly, not taking his eyes from Marlene and her friends, "they'll do," he said finally, "when do they start?"

"Start what?" James and Sirius both spoke at the same time.

"It is your choice of course Mr Potter," the headmaster said, "but you all showed great courage and level minded ness in Hogsmead and we need those sort of people on our side. I would like to extend an offer of joining the resistance, I think you know of what I'm speaking of."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Remus said. He suddenly looked worried and everted his eyes from everyone in the room.

James and Sirius exchanged a brief glance then both nodded. "We'll join," James said, indicating him and Sirius.

Marlene looked at Sirius, then at the rest of her friends and hesitated. "Marley?" Sirius said quietly, "I thought this was what you wanted?"

Marlene swallowed and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Moody. "McKinnon?" He growled and moved towards her until he was standing only feet away. "Your Marcus' little sister aren't you?"

Marlene nodded, "yes sir."

Moody looked pleased, "I worked with him before the attack, he was a good fighter. Constant vigilance!"

Marlene grit her teeth against the nerves and stood up straighter, "he is a good fighter sir. He's not dead yet."

Mad Eyed Moody's one real eye narrowed ever so subtly but he just nodded his head.

Marlene turned to Dumbledore and said slowly, "I'll join as well."

The headmaster inclined his head but Marlene could tell he was pleased.

"So will I," Lily said quietly, almost shyly. "Muggleborns won't have a place in the world that You-Know-Who is trying to make... Someone needs to stop him."

"As will me and Alice," Frank said quietly. They exchanged looks and Alice nodded slightly.

"It will be dangerous," Dumbledore said quietly.

James frowned, "I think we all know that sir, it won't stop us either way."

"Professor," Peter squeaked from behind James. "I'll join as well, just so long as I don't have to do much fighting."

"I'm sure we could find a place for you Mr Pettigrew," the headmaster said smiling at him kindly.

James turned around and patted Peter on the back. Sirius on the other hand was frowning in confusion at Remus who was the only one who hadn't spoken yet.

Remus avoided his gaze and said quietly, "can I speak to you a minute professor?" He glanced around at his friends confused faces then back at the headmaster and added "alone?"

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment then quickly recovered. "Of course you can Mr Lupin, if you could stay here." He turned to the others. "If you could return to your dorms for the present, I shall issue further instructions in due time."

James and Sirius both looked like they were going to protest, their eyes on Remus who was refusing to meet their gazes.

"Come on," Lily murmured, taking James' arm and leading him from the room, followed by the rest of them. It was only once they were alone in the corridor that both boys broke out in speech.

"What the hell was that?!" Sirius growled, "he doesn't want to join up does he?"

"Remus has more reason than most to join the Order and all the more reason to be wary of it at the same time," Lily snapped at him then took a deep breath. "You know, because of the fact he's a werewolf," she added in a hushed voice.

The reaction was instantaneous. The marauders all stared at her in shock, Alice and Frank let out exclamations of surprise and Marlene shook her head in amazement. She knew Lily wouldn't have taken long to guess what Remus was but from the looks on Alice and Frank's faces, they definitely hadn't known.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said suspiciously, glaring at James who put his hands up and shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Lily snapped, "I'm not stupid - and before you say it, James did not tell me!"

Sirius relaxed and Marlene squeezed his arm gently telling him to calm down. She knew he was very protective of his friends but Remus wasn't in any danger from these people.

"You knew?" Lily asked Marlene, raising an eyebrow.

Marlene nodded, "I worked it out earlier this year. You're right, it's not that difficult."

"Wait, so Remus is a werewolf?" Alice asked, her face pale.

The marauders all glanced at each other then gave stiff nods.

"Oh merlin," Alice breathed quietly. "The poor thing."

"But don't you get it?" Lily said turning back to James and Sirius. "If he joins the Order, he'll have to give his medical background to them, everyone will have to know about his condition so no one is put in danger by it."

Marlene was beginning to understand, "so your saying that that's what he's talking to Dumbledore about?"

Lily shrugged, "I'm only guessing."

"That sounds reasonable," James said after a moments silence. "I think we could all do with some sleep now, let's get back to the common room."

The others nodded and murmured their agreement before following him.

* * *

"I can't believe that," Sirius muttered as him and Marlene sat next to each other on the sofa. The others had all gone up to bed one by one until it was just them two left.

"You can't believe what?" Marlene asked quietly, half asleep with her face pressed against his chest.

"Dumbledore just offered that to us all, I don't know how he can have such trust in us straight away."

Marlene lifted her head slightly and thought for a moment. "He's seen us grow up from age eleven Sirius, I don't think he would've made the decision lightly."

Sirius shifted so they were sitting up. "If we do this Marley, it'll change things... For the rest of our lives."

Marlene frowned, "for good though, if we can help make the world a better place."

"I know this is what you want," Sirius said, "but..." He trailed off, looking at a loss for what to say. He drew in a breath then let it out shakily. "I want to join the order too, believe me when I say that but I feel like we're at a crossroad. We won't have normal lives if we go down one path and there is a possibility we could make this world a better place or we could leave it to others and probably live longer."

"What are you saying?" Marlene asked, placing a hand on his face. "You don't want to join do you? I knew it, I - "

"Marlene what are you talking about?" Sirius said, cutting her off. "Of course I want to join the order, more than anything but I need to make sure it's what you want too!"

Marlene opened her mouth for a second then closed it again. Before she knew it, a giggle had escaped from her lips and she started laughing.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "you're laughing, why are you laughing?"

"Is that your only reason?" Marlene chuckled.

"Erm, yes?"

Marlene shook her head, still chuckling and leaned her forehead against his. "This is what I want Sirius," she murmured.

Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth lightly, "love you."

Marlene grinned, "I know."

The portrait hole opened and both of them turned to see Remus stepping through into the common room. He stopped when he saw them and looked embarrassed. "Sorry, don't mind me."

"Moony, what was that all about?" Sirius said, ignoring his friends previous statement.

"Can we talk about this in the morning Sirius, I want to go to bed." Remus said, his shoulders sagging as he rubbed his eyes.

Sirius shrugged, "sure, but Moony?"

Remus looked up at him tiredly. "Yeah?"

Sirius grinned, "you know me and James'll back you right?"

Remus' tired face brightened into a grin, "always."

* * *

**A/N** again I offer my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting for so long. Awfully sorry!

I hope you enjoyed that and you can show it by pressing that review button! X


	37. Chapter 37

The Plan of Black

Chapter 37 _(I'm going to wrap this story up soon, my original idea had always been around 40 chapters but if people want to see more, I'm planning a sequel - title to be revealed in the next chapter. If people want me to continue please tell me and if they don't, I won't be offended:))_

It had been three months since their meeting with Dumbledore and no one had heard anything more from him. The first few weeks had been mainly trying to get their heads around what the head-teacher had said to them and each person was handling the information differently. James started studying - something which shocked everyone as James had always boasted loudly that he didn't have to revise. Remus, who after days of brooding over the subject of the Order had finally given his answer as the affirmative and seemed much more cheerful than anyone else. Peter had been spending less and less time with them and Marlene worried about him; it was a dangerous time to isolate yourself from your friends. Sirius was also behaving very strangely, Marlene could only describe his actions as 'overprotective'. Whilst it was slightly irritating at times, Lily had pointed out early on that it was something he had to go through, so Marlene had let it go. She knew Sirius was feeling apprehensive - knowing that everything would change drastically in under 5 weeks. Their exams were almost upon them and none of them barely saw Lily at all anymore except from lessons, and even then, the look she would give them if anyone interrupted the teacher to talk to her was beyond dirty so people like James had eventually given up trying to talk to her and just joined her for silent study sessions in the library. To add to everyone's stress, the final Quidditch game of the season was upcoming at the weekend against Slytherin and James was working his team harder than he ever had before, determined that Gryffindor would walk away with the cup that year.

The group of friends were all sitting around on a Wednesday evening, most of them had stayed at Hogwarts over Easter to make use of the schools study facilities and now Marlene felt exhausted of revision.

"If I see one more textbook right now, I actually feel like I might throw up..." Sirius complained loudly and to nobody in particular. Most people just ignored him but Lily sent him a scowl over from her corner near the fire. Everyone seemed too tired to reply; Remus was sitting in his favourite armchair, head lolled back with his mouth open and an open book (not a textbook) in his lap. Marlene was dozing with her head resting against Sirius' shoulder. James was sitting leaned over the table with his nose almost pressed against the parchment which had little dots moving around it. Sirius thought it was the Marauder's Map at first then realised that it was Quidditch game tactics and immersed himself in watching Peter making a card castle for a while.

Remus awoke with a startled yelp and shook his head, looking blearily around at everyone before his eyes fixed on the window. "Is that an owl?" He asked, squinting at the dark glass.

Marlene jolted from her doze at his words, lifting her head blinking sleepily. "What?" She muttered and sat upright.

Everyone had looked around at the window and James stood up, "yeah it is. Should I let him in?"

"Don't be a wimp Prongs, it's an owl - it's not going to hurt you is it?" Sirius scoffed and James shot him a scowl and stepped the few paces to the window, unlocking it and pulling it open so the owl could hop inside.

Marlene seat up straighter, frowning in confusion. "That's my brother's owl!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I thought your brother was in a coma?" James said, earning himself a glare from Sirius at his lack of tact and subtlety concerning Marcus.

Marlene shook her head, "my other brother, Matt." She looked at the owl then stood up and strode over to James and untied the letter which was around the bird's leg. She opened the letter carefully, feeling everyone's gazes on her as she did, watching as her eyes darted back and forth along the page, reading it's contents. Seconds ticked by and Marlene's face drained of colour and her hand flew to her throat in shock.

"What is it?" Sirius asked into the silence.

Marlene didn't appear to hear him. She just continued to stare at the letter like she didn't believe what was written there.

"Marlene!" Sirius snapped and she looked up, face still stunned.

"What's wrong, Marlene?" Sirius asked again, sounding both irritated and concerned at his lack of response from her.

Marlene just shook her head, glancing down at the letter then back up at her friends. She gulped then opened her mouth, saying breathlessly, "he's woken up..."

Marlene forced a smile onto her face as she looked at her friends who stood in front of her, ready to see her off. Her and Max were returning home for a day or two at their mother's request to see their older brother who had just started to recover from his coma.

"I'll be back Friday evening," Marlene told them, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Lily smiled and stepped forwards to hug her tightly, "send my best to your parents and Matt and Marc," she said quietly. Marlene nodded and turned as James gave her a rough, one-armed hug. "You make it back for Saturday McKinnon, you hear me - both of you!" He added, indicating Max as well who nodded and gave his Quidditch captain a mock salute. James winked at him.

"Don't worry too much Marlene," Remus said in an undertone to her when he gave her a hug, "I'll keep James from baying after your blood if you miss Saturday."

"I'm not missing Saturday -" Marlene started but stopped as Remus was shouldered out of the way by Sirius who pretended to scowl at his friend, "hands off Moony!"

Remus shook his head but Sirius had already turned away to face Marlene.

Marlene looked at him and saw a multitude of conflicting emotions in his face. Most of the time she found him hard to read but now, all the feelings seemed to be overflowing into his facial expressions. Marlene didn't say anything, she just stepped towards him and using the front of his robes, pulled him down to her height to kiss him. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that only just disguised the desperation that each of them was feeling. Marlene knew he wanted to come with her but knew that he couldn't. Her parents knew nothing about him and she knew that this wouldn't be the time to tell them about their relationship.

"Love you," Sirius muttered, pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers.

Marlene slowly breathed out and smiled, "see you soon." She pulled herself away from him, noticing as she did so that everyone had been looking elsewhere to give them some privacy. Marlene smirked to herself slightly and stepped into the flames, clearly speaking the name of her parents house and disappearing in swirl of green fire.

After they had watched Max go the same way as Marlene, Remus turned away from the fireplace frowning. Something didn't feel quite right.

"I don't like that she's going," Sirius muttered, echoing Remus' thoughts. However he didn't want to worry Sirius even more so he kept quiet. The uneasiness of the group grew as they all remained silent, each one lost in his or her thoughts.

* * *

Marlene was spewed out of the fireplace, landing on her hands and knees on her parent's carpet.

She stood up and brushed herself down as Max came spinning into view. He stood up as well and looked around, "where is everyone?"

At that moment, footsteps were heard in the corridor outside. The door opened and the face of their older brother Matthew peered around the wooden frame. "Marley?" He asked, "Max?" He saw it was them and breathed out, "thank Merlin you're both here, mums been going mental with worry about you both."

Marlene hurried over to hug him, "when does she not worry?"

Matt sighed and gestured for them to follow him. "It's been worse since the attack and it just keeps declining."

Marlene took time to study his face carefully. The once young, sparkling eyes were rimmed with dark lines and his skin seemed especially pale for him. His blond hair lay untidily on his head and he didn't seem to care about it - which wasn't like him. Matt had always been know for his looks. When he was at Hogwarts, his reputation was like that of James or Sirius but now he looked more tired than Marlene had ever seen him. And had looked ill.

"Are you alright Matt?" She asked quietly as they came to a stop outside a door.

Her older brother turned to look at her and gave her a wan smile. "I'm fine Marley, just tired." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and opened the door.

"Marlene!" Was all Marlene heard, then she was blinded by white light from the open curtains and she felt herself being smothered by her mother.

* * *

Marlene could barely look away from Marcus for fear of him vanishing before her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was right in front of her, lying in his bed and sleeping, still weak from the coma but very much alive.

"I'm not going to leave you know," his voice startled her from her thoughts and made her jump. She blinked and focused see him looking at her, blue eyes half open but sparkling at the sight of her. "So you can give my hand a bit of slack eh Marls?"

Marlene looked down at her hand and realised that she was holding his in a vice like grip. She instantly dropped his hand and withdrew her own onto her lap but he reached out and took it again. "I didn't say let go, you dolt," he muttered, smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking him over carefully.

Marcus shook his head, "I feel fine... But what about you Marley? Dad told me you were in an attack on Hogsmead?"

Marlene drew in a deep breath and started talking, filling him in on all the finer details of the last 7 months - leaving out the odd thing like the Order. When she had finished, Marcus sucked in, making a low whistle sound but in the end what he said was, "I dreamt about you coming to see me..." He paused whilst Marlene's eyes widened in disbelief then he added slyly, "you were with a boy."

He watched with amusement as Marlene's expression grew even more disbelieving. "You heard all that?" She asked, gobsmacked.

Marcus shook his head, chuckling, "not really, I just know." He didn't say how he knew and didn't seem to want to either. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Marlene muttered a "none of your business" feebly under her breath but Marcus heard and smiled, "I can always find out from Max anyway."

That got the reaction he had wanted; Marlene scowled and shrugged, "yeah, he's my boyfriend. So what?"

"Are you happy Marlene?"

The question caught her off-guard, mainly because he used her full name - something which any of her brothers ever did - and because nobody had ever asked her that question about a guy before. She nodded mutely before clearing her throat and saying quietly, "yeah, I am."

Marcus nodded, "so who is he then?"

Marlene had braced herself mentally for this, she was sure Marcus wouldn't care that Sirius was a member of the Black family but she was sure her father would flip when he found out. "It's um... Well it's Sirius Bla -"

But she was cut off as the door flew open to reveal their father, looking windswept and shaken.

Marlene stood up quickly, turning so she could face him. They looked at each other for a split second then her father glanced at Marcus and said, "quickly, we need to get you all out of here now!"


	38. Chapter 38

The Plan of Black

_(to the guest reviewer who just "bomb reviewed" all my stories, you made my day, thank you.)_

_this chapter was very challenging to write, please tell me what you make of it._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 38

"What is it dad?" Marcus asked, trying to sit up but looking like he was about to faint.

Marlene pushed him back down onto the bed and turned around to face their father. "What's going on?"

"I've just been tipped off by a colleague at the Ministry that the Death Eaters have our location. We need to get Marcus out of here now and get you and Max back to school."

Marlene's jaw dropped, "what?! They're coming here now?"

John McKinnon nodded, looking desperate. "Yes, we'll take Marcus to the safe house while you and Max go back to Hogwarts, right now!"

Marlene shook her head, "no."

Her father glared at her, "Marlene, this is no time for heroics, get back to school with Max right now!" When all he met was her stubborn face he actually grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. "I am your father and you'll do as I say, take Max back to school - we'll send word when we've got Marcus to safety."

Marlene gave up trying to resist and hurried out of the room, looking back to see Marcus staring at her as the door closed. Marlene's father pushed her along the corridor "now GO!" He yelled and turned back to Marcus' room.

Marlene hesitated slightly before turning and running back down the hallway. She came tearing into the living room to see Matthew standing at the fireplace with their mother and Max.

"Quickly Marls!" Matt said, as their father came staggering into the room with Marcus leaning heavily on him, his arm around his fathers shoulders for support.

"Max first!" John snapped and Marlene stepped back.

Her younger brother made to walk towards the fireplace, a grim look on his face when the house shuddered.

Everyone froze for a split second, then Marlene's father yelled at the top of his voice, "GO!" Just as all the windows in the living room imploded in on them, covering them with tiny shards of glass.

Marlene covered her face with her arms to protect her eyes from the fragments. She was suddenly knocked backwards and went flying into the coffee table, wincing as the corner connected with her hip. She looked up to see that Matt had literally thrown her out of the way of a jet of bright orange light which was now burning a hole in the carpet.

Suddenly, black figures started to appear around the edges of the room and Marlene's face paled at the sight of Bellatrix Black who had thrown back her hood to look at them all. Her heavy lidded eyes darted from face to face and then stopped when they came to rest on Marlene. She cackled in delighted surprise, "well, well, look who we've got here..." She smirked in true Black style. "I should've guessed you were a McKinnon back in February," she put on a crooning, sarcastic voice, "but Regulus still has a slight soft spot for his brother... I suppose he guessed that if we knew who you were you wouldn't have lived!" She cackled manically and Marlene flinched.

"Leave her alone!" Max's voice rang out.

Bellatrix's head snapped to him, quicker than a striking snake. "Be quiet!"

Marlene flashed a look towards her younger brother, warning him to be quiet. "You don't scare me Bellatrix," she hissed, focusing her attention on the witch.

The corner of Bellatrix's mouth curved upwards in a smile. "Oh?" She asked in a dangerously soft voice moving towards Marlene. Marlene could feel Max stiffen beside her and she grasped his arm to stop him making a move to attack the witch. "And whys that?"

"Because loving something isn't a weakness," Marlene replied, griping her wand so hard it hurt. "You obviously don't understand that or you wouldn't have tortured me back in Hogsmead."

Bellatrix's mouth turned down and she scowled, "does nothing teach that blood traitor boyfriend of yours?"

Marlene could feel the gazes of her family members staring at her but she kept her eyes on the Death Eater, "what you did to him was beyond cruel, it was inhumane."

"I taught him a lesson!" Bellatrix snarled. "One that you obviously need to be taught. Did he really tell you what happened before he left?" She sneered.

Marlene shivered, "he told me enough," she ground out between her teeth.

Bellatrix cackled manically. "Did he tell you why he left then?" She leaned towards Marlene, so far Marlene lent backwards to avoid the smell of her. Bellatrix's next words made her freeze in shock; "did he tell you he's engaged?"

Despite her best attempt to conceal it, Marlene could feel the surprise and hurt on her face and she knew Bellatrix could see it too.

The Death Eater cackled and moved back, satisfied. "Now," she murmured, turning away from Marlene and towards her father, still balancing Marcus' weight. Marcus looked like he was only semi-conscious.

"John, how lovely to see you and your son again, and dear Lucy," Bellatrix licked her lips and smiled, revealing white teeth.

Marlene noticed that everyone's attention was focused solely on her father and Bellatrix. She moved her weight slowly from one foot to the other so she leaned closer to Max.

"Follow my lead, on the count of three, hit them with whatever curse you can think of."

Max nodded imperceptibly.

Marlene drew in a quiet breath, "one..." She breathed in Max's ear, "two..." Max shifted, whether it was nerves or preparing himself, Marlene didn't know. She exhaled then said loudly, "THREE!"

The Death Eaters spun to face them and Marlene shot a stunner at the closest one to her. Matt suddenly jumped to life and dived across the table to wrestle the wand from a Death Eater's hands. "_Expelliarmus_!" He yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew from her grasp and landed in the corner. She screamed in fury at him and picked up a shard of glass, throwing it with a force at who she thought was Matt's pressure point; Marlene. Marlene saw it coming and deflected it easily with her wand. Bellatrix screamed again and lunged at her but was thrown sideways as a spell hit her right in the side. Marlene looked around to see Marcus with wand raised, pale but looking furious.

"Marlene!" He father shouted from where he was in heated battle with a black clad Rodolphus Lestrange, whose hood had been thrown back and whose face was twisted in fury. Marlene turned to look at him and he shouted over his shoulder, "get Max out of here!"

Marlene looked around for Max but couldn't find him, "Max!" She yelled.

"STOP!" A voice shrieked.

Marlene spun to face the source of the sound and her heart stopped when she saw what was in front of her. Max was being held at knife point by Bellatrix whose wide eyes were darting from one person to the next. She looked mad.

"No!" Marlene's mother screamed and moved to go to him.

"Stay back!" Bellatrix shouted at her and dug the knife into Max's throat, not enough to break the skin, just enough to see the looks of fear on the McKinnon family's faces.

Lucy McKinnon froze in fear for her son and exchanged a look with her husband.

"Mother," Max croaked, "mother don't."

Lucy whimpered in fear and Marlene glanced at her father, he looked completely helpless in that moment and utter despair seized Marlene in it's grip. She could see no way out of this for any of them.

"Bellatrix," she pleaded softly, "let him go, please."

The female Death Eater smirked, now back in full control of the room. "This is all your fault, I hope you know that," she sneered.

Marlene's eyes met Max's and her own started to water. "How is this my fault?" Marlene whispered, not taking her gaze from her brother's.

Bellatrix still looked victorious. "You chose Sirius Black to spend your life with, you'll have to deal with the consequences of that decision." She paused and then spat, "I said you needed to be taught a lesson; it's dangerous to love people."

Marlene suddenly saw Max relax in Bellatrix's grip and she blanched at what she knew was going to happen next. Their eyes met and Max whispered, "it's okay," Bellatrix lifted the knife away from him, ready to plunge it into his chest. Max squeezed his eyes shut and shouted to his family, as fast as he could "I love you!" The knife plummeted into his heart and Marlene screamed as her brother's eyes flickered shut and he hit the floor as Bellatrix dropped him like a ton of bricks.

Everything erupted into life again but Marlene barely noticed it. The world around her had been numbed out in pain, she couldn't see, she couldn't hear. It was like being underwater.

Matt grabbed her around the waist and pushed her roughly towards the fire, "Go!" He yelled, "now!"

Marlene was too dazed to refuse, she practically fell into the fire as Matt grabbed up a handful of floo powder and chucked it in after her.

She only had time to look back once before she choked out "Hogwarts" to see her family fighting off the remaining three Death Eaters. Bodies lay scattered on the floor and pools of blood consumed Marlene's vision before it was overwhelmed by green flames and the world was spinning around her.

Marlene was spewed about of the fireplace and onto Professor McGonagall's carpet, much to the fright of the Professor, covered it soot and shaking with sobs so badly she could barely breathe.

* * *

_A/N: thank you for your continued support throughout this story, we are nearly at the end of the long road. The sequel, on popular vote is going to be titled 'Before the Fall'_

_hope you enjoyed_


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with A levels and shizzle... Anyway, here it is at last - only one more chapter to go after this guys, it's been a long haul but it's nearly over.

The Plan of Black

Chapter 39

Marlene lay sleeping peacefully, Sirius could see that she was smiling slightly. As much as he hated himself for doing it, he needed to know that she would wake up and not continue with this endless slumber from which she wouldn't emerge.

"Marlene," he whispered. "Marlene please wake up." He clutched her hand tightly in his and stroked the top of it lightly with his thumbs. Marlene showed no signs of waking, she just shifted a bit and then started breathing slowly again.

Sirius' shoulders deflated and he sunk his head down so it came to rest just above her hip. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty but he did. James could tell him not to all he wanted but that didn't change the fact that Marlene was in this position because of members of his own family, that Max was dead because of him. He knew Bellatrix would seek revenge on him and she knew that Marlene was his weakness. Overcome with all the grief and regret, Sirius' shoulders began to shake slightly.

"Sirius?" A voice muttered.

Sirius' head shot up. Marlene was looking at him through tired, but awake, eyes. He let out a relieved huff of breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding in.

"You're awake," was all he could say horsely.

Marlene smiled weakly at him and nodded, her head falling back against the pillows.

Sirius let out another shaky breath, "you had me worried there Marls," he whispered.

Marlene said nothing, just squeezed her eyes tight shut as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Sirius knew that this had to happen - it was all coming back to her and it hurt more than he could bear to see it upset her so much. "My family?" She asked after a silent moment.

"Safe," Sirius replied. "They sent word not long after... it happened."

Marlene didn't look at him, she didn't seem to be able to and Sirius hated it. He hated his cousin for what she'd done. He hated Voldemort and the whole stinking lot of them and there was nothing he could do or say to make it better.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week," Sirius said. "We've been so worried, Marley. We thought you wouldn't wake up at all."

That's when she looked at him properly for the first time and Sirius's breath caught when he saw the defeated look in her eyes. "Max?" She whispered. "Have they had his funeral yet?"

Sirius shook his head, "no..." He replied quietly, "they were waiting for you to wake up."

Marlene nodded and looked away from him again, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Sirius," she began but her voice cracked and she stopped. Sirius gripped her hand tighter and she swallowed, turning towards him. "Don't leave me, please."

Sirius leaned forwards, grasping her face in his hands. "Not ever," he promised. "I'm not ever going to leave you again."

Marlene smiled a watery smile at him and shut her eyes slowly. Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Max's body was draped in black. His coffin stood at the front of the church, surrounded by white flowers. When Marlene first saw the large wooden box she'd stopped dead and reached for Sirius' hand. Lily stood on her other side and linked Marlene's arm through hers, "I'm here Marls," she whispered. She exchanged a look with Sirius over the top of her friend's head and together they guided Marlene towards the seats at the front of the church. Sirius said that he needed the toilet, kissed the top of Marlene's head and slowly walked gracefully away from the two girls. Lily looked round for some familiar faces and spotted Matt sitting in the front row. She pulled Marlene towards her older brother and sat her down next to him.

Matt turned and his face lit up, "Marley!" He embraced her tightly and smiled at Lily over his sister's shoulder. "Hey Lils, glad you could make it too."

Lily smiled and nodded before glancing around, "sorry Matt, would you excuse me for a moment." She left Marlene in the care of her brother and strode down the isle towards the toilets. Once outside she leant against the wall and waited, thinking over what she wanted to say carefully - the slightest mistake and he'd go off the rails, she'd been warned by James not long before departing Hogwarts in order to come here.

She didn't have to wait long; Sirius walked out of the toilets and Lily pounced, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards the corner of the church where she hoped they wouldn't be spotted.

"Whoa, Lily!" Sirius spluttered in surprise, "what are you doing?"

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, turning on him and folding her arms across her chest. "You have got to be the stupidest, most idiotic person I've ever met!" Okay, maybe she hadn't listened to what James had told her, but it needed to be said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "I'm here because Marlene asked me to be here."

"Stupid!" Lily cursed, "reckless, idiot!"

Sirius frowned "Lily, what in Merlin's name are you on about?"

"You shouldn't have come here today Sirius, your cousin killed Max! I don't think you being here is going to be taken lightly!" Lily hissed.

"That bitch isn't my cousin -" Sirius protested.

""Do you think they'll care about that?" Lily snapped, waving a hand in the general direction of the McKinnon family. "They will see a Black and nothing else. Please, just go back to school now - I'll tell Marlene why you had to leave."

"No," Sirius said firmly. "I'm not leaving her now."

"But -" Lily began.

"Save it Lily!" Sirius said, turning to go. "I'm not here because I want to be here, I'm here for her and that's not going to change. If they don't see that, they aren't worth my time!" He left her standing there and strode away towards Marlene where he sat down and took her hand, ignoring Matt's surprised, but not pissed expression.

Lily sighed and slowly made her way back to her seat, it wasn't Matt she was worried about.

* * *

The congregation had been led outside by the vicar into the grey, drizzly weather. The ground was damp and Marlene could feel the wetness leaking into her shoes and wiggled her toes to try and warm them up. It didn't work. She felt like she'd been in a daze for the whole ceremony, the only real thing was Sirius' hand tight around around hers. She looked up at him as they walked towards the graveyard and he smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. Marlene leaned into him and smiled back, forgetting all about her sadness for a brief second.

Max wasn't having a wizard's funeral, some of his muggle friends were there to witness it. Marlene spotted Emmaline Vance, Max's girlfriend, standing next to her friend Michelle. She had tears running down her cheeks silently as she stared at the coffin being lowered into the ground. Marlene swallowed her grief and turned away. She didn't want to watch anymore. The rest of her family were now filling in the grave with earth and didn't see her leave. Sirius looked at her as she walked away but let her leave with an expression that looked like he hated himself for it.

Marlene walked away until she could no longer see the group of people crowded around the grave, stopping underneath a large old oak tree. She stared up at it's branches, still strong, still alive and green with fresh leaves. Marlene found herself starting to hate it - it had survived all these years and kept re-growing it's leaves, an endless cycle of life. And yet her little brother, who hadn't even reached the age of seventeen, had had to die and because of what? At that moment, life felt pointless. Marlene crumpled at the foot of the tree and shook but no tears emerged from her eyes - she had no tears left.

That was how Sirius found her a few moments later. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly, "it's okay Marley, we'll get through this."

Marlene sniffed and stood up, leaning back against the tree trunk. As if she suddenly was controlled by an impulse, Marlene looked up at Sirius and moved closer to him, swiftly grabbing the front of his jacket and pressing her mouth to his in a desperate kiss. Sirius braced himself against the tree with his hands on either side of her head, caging her in the circle of his arms and kissed her back. Part of him knew it wasn't the right time or place to do this but at the forefront of his mind was Marlene, how she felt as she kissed him; the fact that she needed him was all Sirius needed and wanted to know.

"I love you," Marlene muttered between kisses.

Sirius pulled back and stroked her face gently with the back of his hand, "you know I love you Marls, nothing will ever stop that."

"I know who you are!" A voice behind him made him jump.

Sirius spun around and came face to face with Marcus McKinnon, still looking pale from his coma and grief but glaring at Sirius and Marlene both. "Get away from her Black!" He growled, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Marcus!" Marlene snapped, pushing Sirius away from her and stepping out from behind him, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Protecting our family," Marcus snarled, glaring at Sirius who slipped a hand into his pocket to wrap his fingers around his wand.

Marlene stepped in front of Sirius, "Sirius has got nothing to do with the Blacks; they disowned him ages ago Marcus. Please put the wand down."

Marcus straightened, confusion flickering in his eyes at Marlene's protectiveness. "You'd side with him against me?"

Marlene reached behind her and took Sirius' hand, linking their fingers together, "he's mine Marcus."

Sirius smirked a little at her possessiveness but managed to hide it.

"What's going on?" Matt and Lily had arrived, both glancing from Marcus who still had his hand on his wand, to Marlene who stood in front of Sirius, glaring at her older brother sternly.

"Nothing," Marlene said forcefully, still staring at her older brother, "Marcus, you can't dictate my life - I'm old enough to make my own decisions and Sirius has nothing to do with Max's death."

Marcus looked between her and Sirius a couple of times then shook his head and turned away, "do what you want Marls, I can't stop you. Just don't blame me if it ends in tears."

"I won't," Marlene promised.

Lily looked between the two, unsure whether to break the silence but she was saved the effort by Matt who gave a cough and said, "it's time for you to go back to Hogwarts." He stepped between them, breaking the tension and gave Marlene a tight hug, "I'll miss you Marley," he muttered. Over her shoulder he locked eyes with Sirius, "you look after her, you got me?" He leg go of her and offered his hand.

Sirius nodded and shook the extended hand, "don't you worry about that."

Matt looked at him for a second longer then nodded, seeing satisfied. "Good to meet you finally."

Sirius grinned, "you too."

He stood back with Lily as Marlene said goodbye to the rest of her family. Lily grinned and slipped her arm through his, "so you've had your first run-in with the in-laws?"

Sirius snorted and shook her off, "fuck off Lily, we're not married."

Lily smirked and folded her arms, "sure act like you are."

"Believe me Lily," Sirius said, turning to look down at the ferocious redhead, "you and James will be married long before I am."

Lily scowled and thumped him in the stomach but couldn't hide the pleased grin that crept onto her face.

* * *

_A/N: thank you for your continued support throughout this story, we are nearly at the end of the long road. The sequel, on popular vote is going to be titled 'Before the Fall'_

_hope you enjoyed_


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Here it is at last, I've enjoyed this story so much and I hope you have as well. I will post an extra author's note after this chapter to reveal the name of the sequel and whatnot. It's been a long haul but we've made it. I'm so thankful for my reviewers, you've kept me going.

Thank you and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of

**The Plan of Black**

Chapter 40

Lily leant back against the headboard of her bed, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. "It's hard to believe it's over," she muttered. "I'm not sure I want to leave."

Marlene shot her a look as she chucked the last of her socks into her trunk and sat on the lid to close it. "I'm not sure any of us are ready Lils, we've just gotta do what we've gotta do."

Lily opened her eyes and stared up at the high ceiling. "I'm scared Marls," she said quietly. "We won't be safe anymore will we?"

Marlene shook her head, "I doubt we'll be safe until he's dead."

They both knew without saying who Marlene meant.

"And all his followers," Lily added.

Marlene nodded solemnly, "Come on," she said hopping off her trunk and grabbing Lily's hand, "We'll be late for the Feast."

Lily smiled and let her best friend lead her towards the door but when they reached it, the both hesitated a moment and looked back into the room that had been their dormitory for seven years. Marlene breathed out quietly and slowly shut the door with a quiet click behind them.

* * *

They found the boys down in the common room, crouched in front of the Marauder's Map. When the two girls entered, Sirius nudged James and James hurriedly spun around, hiding something behind his back. Lily and Marlene exchanged looks of exasperation but neither of them said anything to the apparent relief of the boys. Lily appeared to tired of her head girl duties to do anything about it for the moment and Marlene always found it funny to watch Sirius squirm with guilt whenever he thought she was annoyed but she hardly ever had the energy.

"So, um," Remus said, trying to push the conversation away from dangerous waters and into lighter matter. He thought for a moment then all he could come up with was, "Shall we go down then?"

"I'd love to know what they're planning," Lily whispered to Marlene as they followed the Marauders out of the common room, bid the Fat Lady one final farewell and hurried down the stairs with the tide of other students.

The Great Hall was packed as usual for a feast but this time, none of them felt the excitement of going home for the summer. Knowing they wouldn't come back was hard for all of them to bare and they each seemed to deal with it in their separate ways; Frank and Alice - inseparable ask they were - held onto each other and were quietly conversing; James was spinning one of the golden plates around and staring at it blankly; Sirius was playing with Marlene's hair, every now and again glancing up at the teachers table to check that they were still there; Marlene was just leaning back on Sirius with her eyes shut, a frown covering her face; Remus was carving his name into the table with one of the knives and Lily was watching him disapprovingly.

A hush fell over the students as Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide. "Another year has ended, and for some of you, your time here at Hogwarts. While we here shall be sad to see you go, you have bigger things awaiting you in the world. Now let us take the time to think; a young student by the name of Maxwell, or as his friends called him, Max McKinnon died this year. It was no accident, he was murdered by Death Eaters and we shall not forget him or what he meant to us," Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Marlene and she swallowed, nodding to him in gratitude. Sirius squeezed her hand, kissing the back of her head and Marlene relaxed back into him as the headmaster continued. "Dark forces are forever massing outside and for those of you leaving this year, I have one last piece of advice to give you; love alone can save you. Keep your loved ones closer than anyone else and there will always be light, turn from them and you may find yourself in darkness."

Marlene shivered at the intensity of these words and glanced around at her friends. She knew she'd never desert any one of them. She knew right then that she'd die for each and every one and that thought made her scared, more scared than she'd ever been. She finally understood what it was to care about someone more than yourself. She looked at Sirius and he caught her gaze and held it, his eyes were burning with a fire that Marlene knew all to well. "I love you," she whispered to him and he squeezed her hand again.

"I love you too, Marley."

And that was all that they needed.

* * *

The train journey home was the quietest anyone could recall, each person seemed to be lost in his or her thoughts. Lily brushed her red hair back from her face and sighed. She could barely believe it was it, suddenly she felt terrified - she had no idea where she was going to stay. Her parents dead and her sister not speaking to her. This was so unlike Lily Evans to be so unorganised that she felt like a different person. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and cleared her throat - the first noise in the compartment so far on the journey.

Marlene looked up from where she'd had her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder and seemed to notice the nervous look on her best friend's face. "Lily?" She questioned gently, "What's wrong?"

By this time, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Sirius and James had all turned to look at her curiously.

Lily didn't say anything, just gaped soundlessly. She was still completely shocked at how completely thoughtless she'd been.

"Lily?" James pressed, his face growing concerned at her lack of reply, "Babe, what's up?"

"I've been so stupid!" Lily suddenly exploded, causing her boyfriend and everyone else in the compartment to jump in surprise. "God, what's wrong with me?" She stared around at them desperately, "We've left Hogwarts and... I don't even know what I'm doing with my life! Fuck, I don't even know where I'm living!" She shook her head, "This is so not like me!"

"Lily," Marlene reached across from the side of the train where she was sitting next to Sirius and Remus and grabbed Lily's hand. "It'll all be okay,"she promised. "I don't even know what I'm doing apart from the Order, I don't want to go home and face my family after what happened. There's always going to be a constant reminder of Max everywhere and I have no idea how I'm going to deal with it. We've just got to take life as it comes and be grateful for it."

Lily swallowed and nodded, her eyes not leaving her best friend's face.

"And as for somewhere to live Lils," James butted in, "You're coming to live with me and Sirius, right?" He turned to Sirius for affirmation but Sirius didn't look overly enthusiastic.

Marlene nudged him gently and Sirius cleared his throat. "Um, James," he muttered, "There's something I need to tell you."

James' breath caught in his throat at the sight of his best friend. The dread on Sirius' face was like a black cloud over James' head and suddenly he didn't want to know what he had to say. All the same, he asked "What?" In the most nervous voice he'd probably ever used.

Sirius cleared his throat again, not being quite able to meet James' eyes, "You remember my uncle Albert?"

James nodded silently.

"Well, when he passed away, he left me quite a bit of money." Sirius paused, glancing up at James' face before saying quickly, "I've bought a flat."

There was silence as people processed this news. Frank was the first to break it, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Way to go, Sirius!" He laughed, leaning across to slap his friend on the shoulder.

Sirius nodded and half smiled, his eyes not leaving James'. James didn't know what to do or say. He felt hurt that Sirius hadn't told him before he'd bought the flat, upset that he wouldn't be spending a little more time living with him and yet, on top of all that, he felt a little excited that his friend had got a place of his own; it could be like a marauder den and they'd spend lots of time there together. He knew as well that this was something Sirius needed to do for himself - he needed to feel like he wasn't a burden and he wasn't, but James knew what his best mate felt, and it was the desire for independence, to feel like he didn't rely on anyone anymore.

Sirius was watching his friend anxiously. Everyone was watching James anxiously, waiting for his reaction. Slowly, a large grin crept onto James' face and everyone relaxed back into their seats.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Sirius said quietly. "I was going to but things got too hectic."

James nodded, he understood completely. "Just so long as I have the spare key," he told Sirius and Sirius grinned back.

"Of course."

"And I'm going to help decorate - seriously Padfoot, you need advice on all that stuff," James said sternly.

"I knew you'd volunteer!" Sirius said, placing his hand on his heart. "I don't know what I'd do without your fabulous interior design skills!"

The two young men stood up and hugged in the middle of the carriage, their girlfriends both shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at their antics.

Lily turned to gaze out of the window as James sat down next to her and took her hand in his. The group atmosphere had started to become more positive after that little outburst. Remus was slowly eating chocolate and chatting to Frank about something, Alice and Marlene were laughing at something Peter had said in the corner and Sirius was staring out of the window at the countryside, a small smile playing the corners of his mouth, his arm wrapped tightly around Marlene's waist.

Lily looked at them all in turn then over to her own boyfriend who was watching her with a sad smile. Lily could tell he was more upset about Sirius leaving than he let on but she knew would be unwise to make a fuss so she just squeezed his hand in hers, never wanting to let go. If someone had told her at the beginning of the year that by the end of it she'd be sitting in a compartment with the marauders, hand in hand with James Potter, she'd have scoffed and thought it stupid. She met Sirius' eyes across the compartment and for a moment she knew they were thinking the exact same thing. His lips quirked upwards as she sighed:

Maybe Sirius Black's plan had worked after all.

_A/N: thank you for your continued support throughout this story. Sequel title and info will be up shortly..._

_Hope you've enjoyed it as much I have writing it :)_


	41. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank you all who've read and reviewed this story, it's been a long road I know but we've got there at last. I have to say that without all of you who have given me continued support throughout I would've given up so cheers.**

**The sequel which I've already started to plan out in rough is going to be titled 'Flight of a Phoenix' so keep tuned for that, I'll be posting the first chapter shortly. **

**I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have and I'm a little sad to see them all leaving Hogwarts. **

**The sequel will be about their lives after school in the world which is growing ever more dangerous with each passing day. It will follow them to the end of the first war after Lily and James' deaths. There will of course be plenty more Blackinnon so don't worry about that.**

**Best wishes,**

**Blackinnon-4-ever xx**


End file.
